Robin and Tutor
by antitype-blackblood
Summary: Ciel is ready to die; after all, nothing is left for him in this world. But Sebastian doesn't agree to his young master's sentiment. Now that he's free of his contract, he's ready to have fun...and that fun includes Ciel, whether he likes it or not...
1. Chapter 1: It Started with A Kiss

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! It's me again, antitype_blackblood! And now I'm bringing to you a fan fic about my second fave anime, Kuroshitsuji! I wrote this fic after being inspired by countless Kuroshitsuji works of Maiden of the Moon, especially Gratitude! I know it isn't as good as those by Maiden of the Moon-sempai, but I wish that you'll like it, too!

Disclaimer: ALL of Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso-sama, not at all mine^-^

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 1: It Started with A Kiss...**

_Then, young master..._

Ciel Phantomnhive closed his eyes as his demon butler's face descended upon his own, his crimson eyes glowing eyes glowing eerily.

_The end has come..._

Sebastian's lips brushed against his own, and Ciel stiffened, waiting for the excruciating pain to follow

_Any moment now..._

But nothing happened.

Sebastian is now licking Ciel's lips, seeming to ask for entrance.

_Maybe, it's all part of the process..._

Ciel responded to the gentle prodding of Sebastian's tongue, finally allowing his butler access to the warm crevice of his small mouth. He gasped as he felt Sebastian momentarily entwine his tongue with his, before slipping it down his throat.

That was when he felt the pain.

A pain so immense, so intense, that it drenched his world in blinding white light.

And Ciel welcomed it, embracing it as punishment for all his evil deeds.

But acceptance didn't prevent him from screaming in agony. Not a vocal scream, which was rendered impossible with Sebastian's tongue deep down his throat, but a silent scream that echoed endlessly in his mind, bemoaning all his hardships and the cruel fate that was bestowed upon him.

Sebastian smirked and withdrew his tongue from the boy's mouth, licking his chops appreciatively.

The pain instantly ceased.

Ciel was stunned motionless at the sudden turn of events. He slowly opened his eyes, and blinked a few times in a daze. And then he was glaring at Sebastian, furiously rubbing his lips with his coat sleeve.

"What the hell was that about?" Ciel demanded, still wiping his lips. "Why did you stop what you're doing?"

"Why, did the young master like my kiss, then?" Sebastian asked teasingly. "We can do it again, if you want..."

Ciel turned several shades of scarlet before stubbornly turning away, more intent now on removing the taste of Sebastian's lips from his own. It was slightly sweet and spicy, like cinnamon, one of his favourite flavours. But the young earl refused to be intoxicated by it.

"Will you please stop doing that, young master?" Sebastian said with mild irritation, stopping the movements of Ciel's arm with a glove-encased hand. "Rubbing your lips too hard might damage them. And besides, the action only serves to make your lips more swollen, creating quite an alluring picture for me."

"Or..." Sebastian tilted Ciel's chin so that his ruby gaze bore deeply into the young earl's sapphire orbs. "Are you trying to tempt me into kissing you again, young master?"

"I-Idiot!" Ciel stammered, blushing hotly as he wrenched his chin free from Sebastian's fingers. "That's not what I meant! What I'm trying to ask is that why didn't you devour my soul? I felt the pain, which meant you were going about it earlier. But then you stop! Why?"

"Why? I just had a taste, young master." Sebastian said, smiling quite pleasantly at the young boy. "Can't I even have a taste?"

"Stop playing with me, you fool!" Ciel yelled exasperatedly. "Why have just a taste when you can consume the whole confection? If you're going to eat my soul, then get on with it! Fulfil your part of the contract!"

"Oh, but I'm already fulfilling it, young master." Sebastian said coolly, enjoying the young boy's frustration. "Your soul now belongs to me, so I can do with it as I please. And since all I want is a taste, then a taste is all you can get from me. No more, no less."

"Why you...you're toying with me, aren't you?" Ciel asked in annoyance. "I know that you are very hungry by now. Is this just one of your games? A game to serve as an appetizer, perhaps? "

Sebastian just looked at the boy, his red eyes blazing cryptically.

"Oh yes, I'm very hungry right now, young master. In fact, I'm so hungry that I almost lost control when I tasted your soul earlier. And what a treat it was..."

The butler's expression turned dreamy.

"It would have been the best meal I've ever had if I had allowed myself to feast. And no, there will be no need for an appetizer. But..."

Sebastian touched Ciel's face with his remaining hand, trailing it down his cheek in a caress. Ciel shivered involuntarily.

"I now have a different "hunger" that needs to be satisfied, my lord."

Ciel felt his face flush at his butler's words.

"Wh-What are you planning to do to me, Sebastian?"

"Oh, this and that..." Sebastian replied, smiling slyly.

Ciel felt his blush intensify to a shade ten times more vivid than the one before.

"Ah, what could the young master be thinking about? Your face is so pink...well, more like magenta now-"

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled, trying in vain to force his blush down.

"Öh, could it be that the young master is thinking of indecent things? My, my, how unbecoming of a gentleman, and a Phantomhive at that!"

Leaning closer, Sebastian whispered to the young earl.

"But I could do those indecent things to you too, if you wish..."

"Stop it Sebastian! That's an order!" Ciel shouted, very much embarrassed.

Sebastian just cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Have the young master forgotten something? Our situations have reversed now. I am no longer under your control, while you, on the other hand, will be obeying me from now on. Understood...Ciel?"

Ciel felt his heart jump at hearing his name from Sebastian's lips. He then shot his butler a startled look. The demon butler just smiled.

"It feels strange, isn't it? Being called by your given name instead of the usual "young master"? Even I find it strange, so I prefer calling you by your title. But expect to be called in your given name every now and then, especially if you're being impertinent, as you were just now."

"Does this mean that I will also be calling you "Master", then?" Ciel retorted mockingly.

"Oh, "Sebastian" would be fine, we're both accustomed to this name anyway. And besides, I think it would be awkward for you to call your former servant "Master", wouldn't it? " Sebastian replied quite cheerfully.

"So, what will you have me do? And do be serious this time." Ciel muttered sulkily.

Sebastian seemed to think for a moment.

"Well, to tell you the truth, of all the masters that I have served, it is with you that I had the most fun..."

"Oh, thank you for telling me that I'm your favourite plaything." Ciel commented, his words oozing with sarcasm.

"Why, you're welcome." Sebastian replied nonchalantly, earning a glare from the young earl. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, since I enjoyed our adventures together, I've decided to prolong your life and have more of them, thus, I abstained from eating your soul. You don't know how bored a demon can get after thousands of years of existence, a bit of entertainment is always welcome."

Ciel scoffed at his butler's words.

"Ah, a bit of entertainment, huh? But let me remind you Sebastian, I am now the prime suspect for killing Queen Victoria. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I can't return to my former life, much less resume my duty as the queen's watchdog. It appears that you have no choice but to eat my soul, after all. That seems to be the only use I could be to you."

"Who said that it's your duty as the queen's watch dog that got me interested, young master?" Sebastian replied, another of his enigmatic smiles plastered on his face. "It was your very being that caught my attention; the skill in which you move your pieces in this chessboard called life. I would really love to see you play again, even if it would mean that I'll have to be your knight once more..."

"Very well then," Ciel said, giving Sebastian a piercing stare. "It seems that I have no choice, since you now own my soul. You did your part of the contract, and it's time that I do mine. But the problem is, how can we go back to society? Ciel Phantomhive is now a criminal hunted by the law, and to play my game, I need as much power as possible, a power that can only be provided by those who belong to the highest echelons of society. In short, I need a titled identity."

"Oh, but you do have another titled identity asides from being Earl Phantomhive, young master." Sebastian replied mysteriously.

"What are you-" The young earl's questioning gaze came in contact with his butler's amused stare...and understanding dawned. "You can't possibly think-!"

Sebastian knelt before Ciel, his knowing smirk once again gracing his lips.

"Well, why don't we start reviewing our etiquette lessons..." Sebastian looked up and met his master's indignant stare with a laughing one

"...my lady?"

**XXX**

Author's Note: Hehe, what identity do you think Sebastian's referring to? Ah, the title says it all...^-^ Please review! It inspires me to write more!


	2. Chapter 2: The Duchess of Devilshire

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Thanks for all the faves and reviews that you have been showering upon me this week. As a token of my appreciation, I now present you with your very much awaited Chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Once again ALL of Kuroshitsuji, even just a strand of Sebby-chan's hair, belong to Yana Toboso-sama. In short NOT MINE! ^-^(I wish I own Sebby-chan though...)

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 2: The Duchess of Devilshire**

_A year later, in "Queen Victoria's" garden soiree..._

All heads turned as a lovely young girl was assisted by her breathtakingly handsome tutor from a magnificent crimson carriage bearing the crest of the Merryweathers-a coat of arms consisting of a wooden shield with a large blooming red rose held at the centre by bramble-covered chains and flanked on either side by widespread bat's wings. Crossed behind the shield are two three-pronged lances, their tips pointing downwards. Between the two spearheads is a banner displaying a Latin inscription that translates to: "With deviousness and cunning, we crush all foes"-a fitting motto for the noble family of the infamous dukedom of Devilshire.

The newcomer's single beautiful cobalt eye leisurely scanned the area, its pair obscured by several layers of frothy white lace spilling from her small, blue-striped white cap. Crowning her pretty head are lustrous gray-blue locks arranged in a simple half-do that was artfully twisted to fall gracefully beside her slender neck. A dainty parasol shielded her from the rays of the summer sun, its colour matching with that of her decorative headdress and elegant, long-sleeved dress.

The crowd started buzzing about the new arrival.

"A Merryweather...I thought none of the family survived the Great Fire of London last year." A lady resembling a heron whispered to her equally unattractive friend.

"Apparently, the daughter survived." A stout noblewoman joined in, enviously eyeing the young girl's expensive-looking gown. "Just look at that dress, she's probably enjoying the riches left by her parents. After all, aren't the Merryweathers considered to be one of the wealthiest families of the kingdom?"

The heron-lady's friend snorted.

"She was probably rescued by some demon summoned by her parents. You heard the rumours too, didn't you? About the source of the Merryweather's wealth? They say that the Merryweather's duchy was named Devilshire because in the Middle Ages, the place was said to be crawling with evil-witches and wizards proliferated, demonic possessions abound, and gruesome, unexplained deaths were plentiful. It was said that the Merryweathers became very rich because they made a pact with these wicked beings. In exchange for giving the creatures free rein of their land, the Merryweathers were given gold in return. But because of the purges that happened years later, like the infamous witch hunt for example, evil began to lie low, and only manifests itself occasionally. Although this is the case, they say that the Merryweathers' pact with the evil beings continues on to this day...and that may have been what saved that Merryweather girl."

The three ladies cast a furtive glance at the newcomer. At that precise moment, the girl turned at their direction, caught them staring at her, and smiled politely. The three ladies turned away in embarrassment.

""Did you hear that, Sebastian?" The young girl said to her tutor, her eyes on the backs of the three gossiping ladies.

"We have decided that you will be calling me "Damian" in public, haven't we, my lady?" The tutor scolded gently, looking around if someone had heard.

"Whatever, now stop being so paranoid. Have you heard what those ladies we're gossiping about?" The young girl's polite smile turned cold. "They said something about me...and a demon."

The girl's and her tutor's eyes met, deep blue clashing with dark red. An amused smile formed on their lips.

"They're quite close to the truth, aren't they?"

_One year ago, in the Merryweather mansion in Devilshire..._

"Seb...Sebastian..." Ciel panted, breathless. Drops of sweat were dripping from his face.

"Shhh, young master. Don't worry, I'm nearly there." Sebastian murmured. "This won't take long..."

"Faster! The pain...I can't bear the pain..." Ciel moaned.

"Be patient young master...and stop wiggling about. This will take longer if you continue to do so." Sebastian admonished, trying to soothe Ciel.

"Ahhhh!" Ciel cried out, his body buckling from the pain.

"Surely young master," Sebastian said with a trace of annoyance, finishing his job with a flourish. "We've done this before. Your past experience should have been enough for you to tolerate this action."

Ciel glared at him, still breathless at the ordeal of wearing the hellish corset that is now trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"I can't help it." Ciel replied sulkily. "Wearing this ghastly thing is so damn painful."

Sebastian just flashed him his usual pleasant smile.

"But we have no choice, young master. To rejoin society, we must regain your other identity, your identity as Madam Red's niece."

"And so, you made me take my second cousin's identity, huh?" Ciel said softly, gazing at the portrait of a young girl on the wall who bore a stunning likeness to him.

Sebastian stared at the portrait, too.

"Lady Robin Merryweather, daughter of the Duke of Devilshire, your mother and Madam Red's cousin through your grandmother. Your grandmother is the younger sister of Lady Robin's grandfather, and it's quite convenient both of you took after her and are of the same age."

"Only that she had died with her family in that great fire in London a week ago," Ciel murmured, stroking his second cousin's painted cheek on the portrait. "Burned to ashes, without even a tombstone to mark her grave. And now, I'm taking her identity, taking her place in life..."

Sebastian arched a quizzical brow at his young master's melancholy.

"Do you have any problem with that, young master? Let me remind you of our contract-"

"I know what I'm supposed to do, Sebastian." Ciel interrupted, casting a baleful look at his butler. "Cease your worries, for I will fulfil my part of the bargain."

Sebastian smiled at the look of determination upon the boy's face. He placed a hand upon his heart and bowed deeply before the young earl.

"Yes, my lord..."

_Back to the soiree..._

Ciel Phantomhive gazed with amusement at the nobles enjoying the party-his newest chess pieces.

"Well then, shall we begin the game?"

**XXX**

Author's Note: The fun is just getting started, what do you think will happen next? Please do continue your reviews! I really appreciate it!^-^


	3. Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin!

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Wheee! Chapter 3 is finished! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! w Thanks for all the faves, reviews, PMs and alerts! When I say that they inspire me to write, I really mean it! ^-^

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this? EVERYTHING about Kuroshitsuji belong to Yana Toboso-sama, not mine, or anyone else's! ^-^

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!**

"Why, if it isn't my darling little robin..."

Ciel froze.

_That voice...!_

The young earl desperately tried to regain his composure. Pasting a fake, sugar-coated smile on his lips, he gracefully whirled around to face an old but unwelcome acquaintance.

"Oh, Viscount Druitt!"

Lord Aleister Chamber beamed, his amethyst eyes twinkling lecherously at the tantalizing image of Ciel in his elegant dress. He tucked a straw-coloured lock behind an ear, and leaned down to look closely at the young boy. Sebastian promptly excused himself, eager to witness in a safe distance how his master will handle the first obstacle of their game.

"So, you're the Duchess of Devilshire, huh? Lady Robin Merryweather...isn't it amusing that I once termed you a robin on our first meeting when in fact, your name is indeed Robin?"

The beautiful young man laughed merrily, and it took every ounce of Ciel's willpower to maintain his gracious demeanour and not bash the arrogant bastard on the head.

_Patience, patience...you're not the surly Ciel Phantomhive anymore, but the sweet Robin Merryweather..._

Ciel managed to control his temper and keep his smile intact. He then curtsied before the nobleman.

"It's nice to meet you again, Viscount Druitt. It's been a year, hasn't it?"

Viscount Druitt smiled and brought the young earl's meticulously manicured right hand to his lips. Ciel shivered internally in disgust, but managed to fight the incredible urge to snatch his hand away.

Then without warning, the viscount's grip tightened on the young earl's hand, and Ciel was suddenly pulled flush against the viscount.

"Now, about that night in my party, one year ago..." Viscount Druitt murmured in Ciel's ear, a threat eminent in his deceptively silky voice. "It wouldn't be you who had contacted the authorities and had me arrested, would you?"

_Keep calm...keep calm...you can weasel your way out of this predicament if you play your cards right..._

"What could you possibly mean, Viscount?" Ciel replied innocently, flashing the older man his beatific smile. "I remember nothing after you took me into that sweet-smelling room. Ah, the fragrance was very nice! It made me fall asleep, though. I had never thought that your idea of an enjoyable pastime is a good nap, but it's all right, I guess. I felt so refreshed afterwards!"

The combined effect of Ciel's smile and compliment was astounding. Viscount Druitt turned a bright shade of pink, and looked like he was about to swoon with lovesickness.

"Ah, to hear such lovely words from the mouth of my dearest little robin ...what a delight! Now, why don't we celebrate our reunion with a dance-"

"Excuse me my lady, but we still haven't paid our respects to the queen." Sebastian skilfully interposed, seeing that his master is about to snap.

Ciel smiled happily at the diversion, and Viscount Druitt's heart was once again smitten with his charm. He was so captivated with Ciel that he hardly noticed the young earl excusing himself to leave.

"Well, it's been wonderful talking with you, Viscount Druitt, but regretfully, I have to leave now. You heard my tutor, we still have to go and greet the queen. "

"It's okay..." Viscount Druitt said dreamily, lost in his fantasies of Ciel.

Ciel once again curtsied before the viscount, and discreetly hurried away from him. When they were in a safe distance, the young boy let out all his revulsion in one big shudder.

"That bastard! I swear I'll-"

"My lady, please watch your language." Sebastian interjected in a pacifying tone, looking around if anybody is within hearing distance. Luckily, most of the guests are preoccupied in the dance floor and in the banquet table.

"Arrgh! I just can't stand him!" Ciel rant on, needing to vent out his irritation. "Why the hell must he-"

"Shhh...the "queen" comes." Sebastian once again interrupted.

Sure enough, the buzz of the party quietened down, and all the guests respectfully made way for "Queen Victoria" and her most loyal servant, John Brown, singing "God Save the Queen" as they pass by. Ciel also sang with them, observing the "queen" as she make her way towards him.

_They indeed look identical, no one would know that she's an imposter...no one but the persons who saw her dead, myself included..._

"Queen Victoria" halted in front of Ciel and peered at him. Ciel felt his heart slam in his chest.

_Does she know...?_

The "queen's" face morphed into one of complete adoration.

"My, what a cute lass you are! What's your name, my dear?"

"R-Robin Merryweather, Your Majesty." Ciel stammered, struggling to curtsey.

"Ah, the Duchess of Devilshire! I'm so sorry about your parents..." The queen said in sympathy, then she caught sight of Sebastian beside Ciel, and her eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

"And this very much handsome young man could probably be your...?"

"Damian Michaelis, tutor to the Lady Merryweather, Your Highness." Sebastian replied, giving an elegant bow.

"Queen Victoria's" eyebrow arched "Her tutor? I thought you are her betrothed, seeing that you two look so good beside each other."

Ciel couldn't help but blush at the "queen's" comment.

"I'm flattered that you think so, Your Highness." Sebastian said, casting a teasing glance at Ciel. "But I don't think my mistress will approve..."

"Nonsense!" "Queen Victoria" remarked with a flick of her hand. "With that face of yours, no girl in her right mind will refuse you. Am I right, Lady Robin?"

_Well, it's not only girls who fall for such face...there's a certain boy, for example..._

Ciel shook the disturbing thought from his mind, and managed to give a hesitant reply.

"Y-Yes, Your Majesty..."

Sebastian beamed at his young master's response. Ciel just looked away in embarrassment.

The "queen" laughed at the humorous scene before her.

"You two amuse me...why don't you join me at my table? Let us continue this conversation there. My feet are getting tired with all this standing and walking around."

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Ciel complied, curtseying yet again.

"And do stop the curtsies, they're quite distracting. I prefer to talk quite normally, and please do so, too. " "Queen Victoria" said with slight annoyance.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Ciel replied, not curtseying this time.

"Queen Victoria" led them into a luxurious pavilion where a more scrumptious feast than the banquet was served. There, they were offered the seats of honour, the chairs at the right of the queen, to sit upon. The other guests eyed them enviously.

"So Mr. Michaelis," The "queen" began, delicately slicing her roasted stuffed pheasant. "You mentioned earlier that your surname is Michaelis...are you, by any chance, related to the Phantomhive's amazing butler, Sebastian Michaelis?"

Regarding Sebastian closely, she added. "You look somewhat alike, too."

Ciel gave Sebastian an alarmed glance, but the demon butler just smiled pleasantly.

"Well actually Your Highness, we're twins..."

"Oh? No wonder you look identical." "Queen Victoria" said thoughtfully, and then she focused her attention to Ciel. "Come to think of it, you look much like Ciel Phantomhive, too."

Ciel tried his best to look nonchalant, and succeeded quite admirably.

"Many people do say that, Your Majesty, but it can't be helped. We're second cousins, after all, and we both took after a grandparent."

"Hmm..." The "queen" murmured in understanding, lifting her silver teacup to her lips.

"NO, YOUR MAJESTY, DON'T!" Ciel suddenly cried out, knocking the silver teacup from the "queen's" hand, and spilling a good amount of milk tea on her black dress at the process.

"Goodness! What has gotten into you, child?" "Queen Victoria" asked in confusion, dabbing the wetness on her dress by a napkin given to her by her manservant.

"Do pardon my young mistress' actions, Your Highness, but she only did that because the tea that you were about to drink was poisoned." Sebastian said calmly.

"Poisoned? The "queen" asked incredulously, paling as she stared at the silver teacup that now lies among the grasses.

"It's arsenic." Ciel explained, picking up the silver teacup. "See the tarnished silver? It's the effect when arsenic comes in contact with silver, such as this teacup."

"Queen Victoria" looked at Ciel approvingly.

"Not only does your face look the same as your second cousin's, it seems that you have the same smarts as well. It must run in the family, eh?"

"Well, not exactly, Your Majesty..." Ciel said softly, thankful that the "queen" had not realized the truth that he is actually Ciel Phantomhive...

Their conversation was interrupted by some guards who had come to report to the "queen".

"We're very sorry Your Highness; we weren't able to catch the culprit. It seems that he had disguised himself as a food server and thus managed to poison your tea. We have contacted the Scotland Yard to further investigate the matter."

"It's all right, we can't do anything now that he has escaped, can we? What's important is that I'm alive and well, all thanks to the Duchess of Devilshire."

"Queen Victoria" gave Ciel a grateful smile.

The guards bowed before Ciel in recognition of his heroic deed before excusing themselves to return to their duties.

"It's a pity that I lost Ciel Phantomhive in the Great Fire of London last year, if he was here, the matter would have been resolved quite promptly." The "queen" said wistfully, but her face brightened as she regarded Ciel speculatively.

"I have something I want to ask of you...are you willing to become one of my Maids of Honour?"

_To be one of the queen's personal attendants...?_

Ciel looked at Sebastian questioningly for approval. The demon butler nodded, his eyes twinkling with anticipation for the adventures to come. Ciel sighed.

_Well, at least, it would be easier for me to investigate the identity of the present "queen"..._

"Yes Your Majesty, I'm very much willing to be one of your maids of honour, but under one condition." Ciel clutched Sebastian's arm. "My tutor will be coming with me."

One of "Queen Victoria's" eyebrows rose at the request. "Are you sure that there's nothing between you two? I can observe otherwise... "

Ciel hastily let go of Sebastian's arm, blushing furiously.

"That's not what I meant, Your Majesty! It's just that-"

"There's no need to be so distressed, Lady Robin. I can see that you care for your tutor very much." The "queen" interrupted, smiling tenderly. "Very well then, he will be coming to stay with you in the palace. It's convenient that present tutor of the maids of honour has retired, so he can fill the position."

"Queen Victoria" seemed to be thinking for a moment, and then a mischievous smile appeared on her lips.

"Oh, by the way, when I said that your tutor will be staying with you, I didn't mean that you will be sharing a room, okay? I'm sorry, but I don't want to cause a scandal. He can sneak into your room if you want, though. Just make sure that it will be done discreetly."

"Your Majesty!" Ciel gasped in astonishment, his blush turning several shades darker.

The "queen" laughed gaily. "Ah, you're so vulnerable, that's why it's such fun to tease you!"

As "Queen Victoria" was wiping the tears of mirth from her eyes, her servant came running towards her, bearing a message. The amusement in the "queen's" face turned to annoyance as the servant announced that some ambassadors from Scotland had arrived, requiring her to leave the pleasant conversation she's having and greet the troublesome foreigners. With a sigh, she turned a dejected face to Ciel and Sebastian.

"Oh bother, it seems that I must now take my leave. I've got to welcome those ambassadors, otherwise, they'll think negatively of our country because of me. This is what I hate about being the queen; you make one mistake as a person and your whole country gets involved. "  
In spite of her irritation, "Queen Victoria" managed to give Ciel a gentle smile.

"So, I'll be expecting you two in the palace by next week, then?"

Ciel and Sebastian nodded.

The "queen" beamed. "Good. Now where is that servant of mine? John!"

The manservant presented himself before the queen.

"The ambassadors are over this way, Your Highness."

"Take me to them."

Ciel and Sebastian watched as John took his grumpy mistress' hand and lead her towards the Scottish ambassadors who were waiting impatiently near the banquet table.

"So, what do you think of the "queen"?" Sebastian asked his young master when the "queen" and her manservant were a good distance away.

"She's a bit feistier than the original, but otherwise, they're quite alike." Ciel replied, eyeing "Queen Victoria's" back as she talked to the Scottish ambassadors.

"It seems that we're advancing to the next level of the game, my lady. Have you readied yourself?" Sebastian challenged, his dark red eyes glittering in excitement.

Ciel flashed his butler a cocky grin. "Is that even an acceptable question?" His gaze encompassed the whole of the soiree, pausing briefly at the figures of Viscount Druitt and the "queen". "My pieces are starting to make their move...it won't be long before I'll have to say checkmate."

**XXX**

Author's Note: Even the queen (though she's an imposter) can see that Sebastian and Ciel are meant for each other. Hurry up and realize it, you two! w Faves, reviews, PMs and alerts are very much appreciated! Do continue your support, it's what continues the story! ^-^


	4. Chapter 4: Lady Robin, Maid of Honour

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Another long chapter from me! I think I got a little bit daring on Chapter 4...but don't expect lemons, I can't write them yet! You might have noticed my fondness for details, so if ever I'm going to do a lemon...*nosebleed* Maybe someday...but I don't think so; I'm a good Christian girl, after all! (Hey wait, will a good Christian girl write a shounen ai fan fic? Oh well. w)

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso-sama's. Period.

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 4: Lady Robin, Maid of Honour**

"Girls, let me introduce to you the newest addition to the Maids of Honour: the Duchess of Devilshire, Lady Robin Merryweather! She will be sharing your duties from now on, so please treat her well!" "Queen Victoria" announced enthusiastically to the assortment of young girls gathered in the palace hall.

"It's nice to meet you, everyone." Ciel greeted the Maids of Honour, curtseying as he did so. He then graced them all with a lovely, honeyed smile.

"I'm looking forward to working with all of you."

The girls were all over him at once.

"So cute!" The Maids of Honour squealed, hugging Ciel so tightly he could hardly breathe.

The amusing tableau of girls fawning over Ciel was disturbed by the sound of the heavy doors of the hall being opened.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" A very childish voice chirped, its cheerful tone echoing within the four corners of the hall.

All attention was drawn to a young girl in curly blonde pigtails and frilly red dress rushing inside to join them. At the sight of the newcomer, Ciel felt all the blood drain from his face.

_Don't tell me...it can't be..._

"Lady Elizabeth!" "Queen Victoria" said indignantly, annoyed at the interruption of the very entertaining scene before her. "How could you be late at the arrival of the newest member of the Maids of Honour? You should be ashamed of yourself!"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." Elizabeth Middleford replied gaily, her cheerful spirits not at all dampened by the "queen's" scolding. Her gaze then travelled to the Maids of Honour, her green eyes widening as they met with Ciel's stricken, blue ones.

_Oh dear..._

"Ciel!" Elizabeth squealed jubilantly, launching herself at the young earl and knocking the other girls off him at the process. "You're alive! How have you been?"

Ciel can only stare at her in mute horror.

_Why in the world is Lizzy here?_

Lizzy stepped back and quizzically eyed the young boy's stylish garb: a mint green apron style tablier with its top layer half skirt over bustle, and a matching wide-brimmed hat that hides his right eye.

"And why are you dressed like that? You look like a girl!" She shrugged her shoulders dismissively. "Oh well!"

And Ciel found himself engulfed in another suffocating hug by his cousin.

"Lady Elizabeth, behave yourself this instant!" "Queen Victoria" scolded, snapping her fan close. "Act your status and show more respect! This young girl here is the Duchess of Devilshire, Lady Robin Merryweather! She isn't Ciel Phantomhive crossdressing!"

"B-but Your Majesty..." Lizzy whined, turning watery eyes to Ciel.

"It's okay, Your Majesty. I get that all the time." Ciel said in a pacifying manner, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. He then approached Lizzy, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm glad that I remind you of someone you hold dear."

Lizzy looked up and scrutinized the young earl's face.

"You looked so much like Ciel..."

"It can't be helped" Ciel replied, giving Lizzy a warm smile. "We're second cousins, after all."

"Second cousins?" Lizzy asked, sniffling.

"Yes, my paternal grandfather is the older brother of his maternal grandmother." Ciel replied patiently.

"Oh." Lizzy said softly, rubbing the tears from her eyes. "Okay." She offered her hand in a handshake, smiling.

"It's nice to meet you, Lady Robin."

Ciel also smiled, and took Lizzy's offered hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Lady Elizabeth."

"Please call me Lizzy, Elizabeth is way too long." Elizabeth said, pouting.

Ciel just laughed lightly.

"If that is what you wish."

Their conversation was interrupted by a series of commanding claps from the "queen".

"Now that the introductions have been made, let's discuss the room assignments-"

"Let Lady Robin stay in my room, Your Majest-" A brunette piped up before she was shoved aside by a redhead.

"No, pick me instead!"

"No, me!"

"Lady Robin WILL be my roommate."

"No mine!"

"YOU ALL BE QUIET!" "Queen Victoria" bellowed.

The bickering of the Maids of Honour ceased at once.

"Because of your unladylike behaviour just now," "Queen Victoria" began, rubbing her temples to ease the headache caused by the girls' squabble. "I have decided that Lady Robin will be staying in a room-"

All the Maids of Honour held their breath in anticipation.

"-alone." "Queen Victoria" finished with satisfaction. The Maids of Honour started to groan in protest but were instantly silenced by the "queen's" deadly glare.

Ciel sighed in relief at "Queen Victoria's" declaration. This caught the "queen's" attention and she approached him, smiling mischievously. Lizzy hastily excused herself, recognizing the naughty glint in the "queen's" eye.

"You're anticipating your tutor's night time visits, aren't you, Lady Robin?" "Queen Victoria" whispered teasingly in Ciel's ear.

Ciel felt all his blood flood back to his face.

"Y-Your Majesty!"

The "queen" just grinned at him.

"I've just made your nightly rendezvous more convenient. Maids of Honour usually share a room with another, so you should be grateful. I have just given you the privacy you need."

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty." Ciel replied, bowing his head in embarrassment.

The "queen" beamed, obviously enjoying Ciel's discomfort.

"You're welcome, I have always liked to see love blossom under my care. Good luck to you and Mr. Damian!"

Ciel just turned redder at the "queen's" remark.

"Now, you must be tired, it has been a gruelling day. I'll have Lady Elizabeth take you to your room." Turning to the Maids of Honour, she called out to the young girl. "Lady Elizabeth!"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Lizzy replied, slightly panting at her haste to go to the "queen"

"Take Lady Robin to the sixth room from the left in the West Wing. You know the way." "Queen Victoria" ordered flippantly.

"As you wish, Your Majesty." Lizzy answered, curtseying. She then smiled at Ciel. "Well then, shall we get going, Lady Robin?"

Ciel nodded and followed Lizzy out of the hall. As soon as they were out on the corridor, Lizzy started talking animatedly about anything under the sun, much to Ciel's annoyance. Of course, Ciel didn't show his irritation. As usual, he just donned his fake sugary smile, and endured the verbal nothings that come out of Lizzy's mouth.

"So, why did you become a Maid of Honour, Lizzy?" Ciel asked his cousin, eager to change the subject about the super cuteness of stuffed toys that she had been talking about for some time now.

Lizzy appeared to be thinking for a moment. "Well, as you know, there are two reasons why a young girl is sent by her family to work as a Maid of Honour for the Queen. One is to further her schooling, and the other is-" She suddenly grew sad. "-to find a suitable husband." Turning a pained smile to Ciel, she added with feigned cheerfulness. "I'm sent here for both."

Ciel just kept quiet at his cousin's words.

"Oh well, but that's not the case for you, isn't it?" Lizzy continued, back to her bubbly self. "You're special because you saved the Queen's life. She just likes you so much that she wants you to stay by her side always."

"Well, maybe...I guess so." Ciel replied absently.

By now, they are going up staircase to the West Wing. Just when Ciel thought he couldn't take one step more, they halted before a large, oak door. Lizzy smiled and beckoned him in, lifting the latch to open the door.

"Welcome to your room, Lady Robin."

Ciel cringed at the sight.

He had expected it to be a girl's room, but he didn't expect this level of femininity: pink, brocaded silk lined with a generous amount of lace composed the draperies of the walls and of the canopy bed along with its beddings. A pale pink carpet covered the marble floor, its design that of cherubs frolicking in heaven. Delicately carved, gold-edged, white-washed upholstery also adorned the room, the charming bookcase and the dainty table set being the most dominant of them all.

"So, how do you like it?" Lizzy interrupted Ciel's dumbstruck perusal of his room, eager to hear his opinion.

"Err, it's quite...grand, thank you." Ciel replied, trying to keep a straight face. Coughing politely, he added. "Everything is just so...pink. Please send Her Majesty my gratitude. I really like it...the pink, I mean."

"I know you'll love it!" Lizzy squealed in delight, clasping Ciel's hands in hers. "I helped in the decoration of this room, you know. The Queen said that it's for a very cute girl, so I must make it as cute as her, at the very least."

Ciel just once again wore his fake sweet smile, hiding his incredulity at his cousin's antics.

_No wonder..._

"Looking at your very cute face right now, I know I got the job done well." Lizzy continued excitedly, now swinging Ciel in circles. "You two really deserve each other!"

How Ciel wanted to snap at that time, but he managed to keep his smile intact. It did turn a bit wobbly after Lizzy's twirling, though.

"I-I'm glad you think so, Lizzy." Ciel mumbled, his head still spinning.

"Well, I have to go now." Lizzy said cheerfully. "I still have duties to attend to, and if I won't get them done all prim and proper, the Queen will surely punish me. Bye-bye!"

And in a whirlwind of ruffled skirts and blonde curls, Lizzy is gone, much to Ciel's relief.

Ciel sighed and entered the room, locking the door behind him. The countenance that shows on his face is no longer that of the sweet Robin Merryweather, but that of the cold Ciel Phantomhive. Gone were the sugar-coated smiles of earlier, replaced by a thin, bitter line. Gone also was his ladylike gait, in its place a determined stride as he made his way to the balcony, intent on summoning his servant before, his master now.

"Sebastian."

A dark figure swooped down from the roof and landed before the young boy on bended knee. Crimson eyes glowed eerily as they bore into cobalt ones, sending cryptic messages.

"I have come, young master."

"Prepare me for bed." Ciel said curtly.

Sebastian stood up, and gave a shallow bow. "Yes, my lord."

The demon butler led his young master to the bathroom adjoining the bedchamber. There, he systematically began removing the young boy's clothes. The hat and wig comes first, followed by the dress, then the undergarments... and when Sebastian touched his bare skin, Ciel couldn't help but shiver in earnest. Something feels very, very strange, and it unsettles the young boy. Sebastian had disrobed him countless of times before, why does he experience this feelings now? Something has changed...and Ciel isn't too eager to know what that something is.

"Young master, are you cold? I'll prepare the hot water right away." Sebastian whispered in Ciel's ear, rising to gather his discarded garments and fetch some hot water.

Ciel once again shivered, and he's certain that it wasn't from the cold.

Sebastian arrived shortly and filled the tub with hot water. He then added some lavender to the bath, and the bathroom was filled with its relaxing scent. Ciel gratefully lowered himself in the tub, sighing contentedly as he did so. As soon as his young master was quite settled in the bath, Sebastian proceeded on his task of scrubbing him.

Ciel's eyes flew open at the sensation of Sebastian rubbing his back with a washcloth. Something really feels strange...he can feel his body turn into a very rosy pink, and he's quite sure it's not only caused by Sebastian's cleaning ministrations.

As the butler starts to cleanse lower, Ciel felt his face turn very red...and when _it _was touched, Ciel yelped and frantically scrambled out of the tub, grabbing a towel at the last minute and covering his lower half with it.

"What's wrong, young master?" Sebastian asked, seeming nonchalant, but his eyes said otherwise. Both red orbs are gleaming with malicious amusement.

"N-never mind the b-bath." Ciel stammered, trying to calm his racing heart that accelerated even more at Sebastian's stare. "Just clothe me."

Sebastian once again gave a small bow, a mocking smile on his lips.

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel tried very much to focus on his game plan instead on Sebastian's hands that were slipping and sliding on his body as he put on his night gown. As he felt his wig being replaced on his head, he turned a startled look at Sebastian, and then glanced at the mirror before him.

He was dressed in a girl's night gown: a soft, white cotton garment with pearl buttons, embroidery and ruffles at the neck and wrist. His wig was done in a side-braid, its gray-blue locks flowing down the right side of his neck.

"What's the meaning of this?"

"Well, young master." Sebastian answered pleasantly, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Now that you're a Maid of Honour to the Queen, you're expected to answer her beck and call any time of the day. You wouldn't want the chaos that might follow if Lady Robin was discovered to be Ciel Phantomhive in an emergency situation, would you?"

Ciel just grunted his agreement.

"Well then, let's tuck you into bed, shall we? It's getting quite late." Sebastian said, leading his young master to the bed. At the sight of the overly-girlish furniture, Ciel made a sound of disgust, but managed to slip under the covers. Sebastian then proceeded on his task of making the young boy as comfortable as possible.

"Well then, I'll be on my way, young master." Sebastian said, heading towards the balcony. "The other staff might be wondering where I've gone to. I'll be seeing you tomorrow, as the Maids of Honour's tutor, of course." He blew out the candelabra that had been illuminating the room. "Good night young master, and sweet dreams..."

A soft breeze blew the curtains, obscuring Ciel's view of Sebastian...and then he was gone.

Ciel stared at the spot where Sebastian vanished, clenching the covers so hard he could feel his nails.

"Idiot." Ciel muttered, drifting off to sleep.

_How can I have sweet dreams when you're not by my side...?_

**XXX**

Author's Note: Hehe, I'm bordering more on the romantic now, guys! Love me or hate me, I don't care! (Anyway, one of the genres of this fan fic is Romance right? This development is expected, then!^-^) I SO love the Sebby-chanxCiel-kun pairing! w


	5. Chapter 5: Lady Lessons

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry for the long wait! I've been very busy with schoolwork lately, so I haven't got much time to write. But here it is, the long-awaited Chapter 5! Hope you'll like it! ^-^

Disclaimer: Analogy- Robin and Tutor: antitype_blackblood while Kuroshitsuji: Yana Toboso. Get it? Special thanks to my English teacher who introduced analogies to me!^-^

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 5: Lady Lessons**

The Palace Schoolroom is buzzing with excitement the next day.

"Have you heard the news? They say that a replacement tutor for Mr. Harrison has been found." One of the older Maids of Honour, a very pretty blonde girl, whispered to her not as attractive, fiery haired seatmate.

"Yes, I've heard." The redhead answered with a sly smile, showing her not-so-even white teeth. "And word has it that he's a very handsome man. The few privileged chambermaids who had seen him could talk of nothing else but him since yesterday."

"Oh really?" The blonde said, sighing heavily. "He must be quite dreamy then...do you think he'll pay attention to me?"

"Was there _ever_ a boy who didn't pay you attention?" The brunette said sceptically, quirking an eyebrow. "You, the great Alessandra, most beautiful among the Maids of Honour?"

The girl named Alessandra smiled haughtily and regarded the brunette with approval.

"That's what I like about you Barbara," She fairly cooed. "You're so honest!"

The girls then proceeded on emitting excited giggles, much to the annoyance of a certain person in a flouncy peach gown sitting behind them.

Ciel managed to keep an amiable smile pasted on his face, but the stare he's directing to the giggling girls is filled with the sharpest of daggers. His glove-encased hands are tightly clenched on his lap, resisting the urge to hit those silly girls and quiet them once and for all,

_How dare they...how dare they talk about Sebastian that way!_

He eyed Alessandra and felt a sense of hopelessness well up inside him. Her golden curls have the lustre of sun beams, entrancing to the eyes. Beautiful orbs of the lightest blue serves as windows to her soul, bewitching anyone caught in her gaze. Skin the colour and texture of the palest of roses is her delicate armour-easily damaged by slight harm, but strong enough to breach a man's defences.

_She is indeed beautiful..._

Ciel clenched his hands tighter, so tight that the young boy felt as if his gloves had vanished and his fingernails are now piercing his palms, drawing blood.

_...and a girl to boot. I won't be surprised if Sebastian will fall for her..._

"Good morning, Lady Robin!" The cheerful voice of Lizzy broke into the young earl's thoughts as she slid in an empty seat beside him.

"Uh, good morning to you, too, Lizzy." Ciel replied, careful to regain his pleasant demeanour. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Oh, very..."

And as Lizzy began the tale of her dream which was mostly filled with cute bunnies and bears, Ciel felt his mind wander to the one who had filled his dream the previous night.

_How can I have sweet dreams when you're not by my side...?_

Ciel felt himself blush with the memory. Why did he have that thought? Something is really strange... New emotions are sprouting in his chest, emotions too frightening and shocking to contemplate. He doesn't even know what they are, or what he'll do with them. All he knows is that he feels strange, very strange...especially if Sebastian's around.

"...then Mr. Bear danced with Mr. Rabbit, and...Lady Robin, are you still listening?" Lizzy inquired, sidling closer to Ciel.

Before Ciel could reply, the door swung open and a hushed silence fell inside the room. Ciel felt his eyes widen and his heart beat a little faster as his eyes fell upon the new arrival, handsome and dashing in his dark brown coat, red cravat, and spectacles.

_Sebastian..._

"Ah, how handsome he is! Like a dark prince!" The brunette beside Ciel murmured dreamily.

"No, he's more like a black knight, gallant and dashing in his midnight armour!" Another girl, this time black-haired and sitting behind Ciel, argued.

_A black knight..._

Ciel's eyes followed Sebastian as he gracefully made his way to the tutors' pedestal, brandishing his pointing stick. His gaze swept the room and rested on Ciel, his usual charismatic smile appearing on his lips.

_My black knight, to move on my chessboard as I please..._

Ciel once again clenched his hands.

_I will allow no one to take him away from me..._

His eyes shot to Alessandra gazing at Sebastian adoringly, and the clenching of his hands tightened.

_No one!_

"Good morning, ladies." Sebastian said in a smooth, silky voice, captivating all the Maids of Honour present. "My name is Damian Michaelis, and I'll be your tutor starting from today." He then flashed them a very charming smile.

Most of the Maids of Honour actually swooned, much to Ciel's indignation. One of them was Alessandra, who made a dramatic show of falling, with poise of course, to the floor. Sebastian was instantly by her side, catching her before she hit her pretty head on the marble tiles. At the sight the two made, Ciel felt ready to kill, but somehow managed to restrain himself.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaelis." Alesssandra said coyly, fluttering her eyelashes in an enticing manner. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there to catch me..."

"Are you all right, milady?"Sebastian asked courteously, seeming unaffected by the Maid of Honour's advances. "If you're feeling unwell, I'll call the physician immediately."

As Sebastian began laying her gently to the floor, Alessandra clutched his sleeve, stopping the action.

"It's Alessandra, Alessandra Porpington." The Maid of Honour murmured. "And you need not call the physician anymore, Mr. Michaelis." Injecting a little more allure in her voice, she added. "Just keep your arms around me, and I'll feel much better in no time..."

"How long do you intend on wrapping yourself around Lady Alessandra, Damian?"

Ciel, unable to endure the scene any longer, had abruptly risen from his chair, barely controlling his trembles of anger.

"How disappointing, I never thought you could act so vulgarly."

"My lady..." Sebastian said softly, staring intently at the subtle fury on Ciel's aloof expression.

"My, my, is our cute Lady Robin...jealous?" Alessandra goaded, clinging tighter at Sebastian. She smiled as Ciel flinched at the action.

"Jealous?" Ciel scoffed, flicking his hand dismissively though what he wanted to do with it is wrap it around the offending girl's neck. "Don't be ridiculous, I just expected that a servant of the Merryweather family would act with propriety at all times, regardless of the situation." He shot Sebastian an icy glare.

"Servant...?" Alessandra asked in confusion, her hold on Sebastian loosening.

"Yes, Lady Porpington." Sebastian replied, tenderly but firmly extricating himself from the Maid of Honour's embrace. "I am Lady Merryweather's tutor before I was hired by Her Majesty the Queen as replacement for Mr. Harold Morrison, and the only reason why I accepted the position is to accompany my mistress in her duties."

Leaving the dumbstruck girl reclining on the floor, Sebastian turned to Ciel and knelt down on one knee, his right hand over his left breast.

"I apologize for causing you displeasure, my lady. I hope you'll find it in your most gracious heart to forgive me."

"You are forgiven." Ciel said curtly, going back to his seat. "Now, stop this dallying and continue on with your lessons. I won't be responsible if the queen decides to fire you for neglecting your duties."

"Yes, my lady." Sebastian murmured, his enigmatic smile once again plastered on his face. He got up, helped Alessandra get back to her feet, and then returned to the pedestal.

"Well then, shall we start the class?"

_In the afternoon, after classes..._

"Mr. Michaelis might look like an archangel descended from heaven, but his teaching is like those from hell!" Lizzy moaned, rubbing her aching temples. They were walking in the palace corridors, making their way to their rooms.

The bubbly girl raised puppy-dog eyes to Ciel, who didn't seem affected by their new tutor's brutal mode of instruction.

"Well, he had been my tutor for as long as I can remember, so I'm quite used to his methods of education." The young boy replied calmly.

"I didn't know how you survived all of that." Lizzy continued thoughtfully. "Art, Music and Dance in a span of thirty minutes, how ruthless!"

"I believe that Damian did fine." Ciel said quite defensively, surprising Lizzy by the sudden terse edge of his tone. "After all, aren't the most beautiful vases made by heating the glass at very high temperatures? I'm certain that Damian exercises that vicious way of teaching for us to draw out our very best capabilities, transforming us from plain glass to beautiful ornaments."

"Hmmm...I guess you're right. But I still think his classes are too harsh, though." Lizzy muttered, pouting slightly.

"Why, if it isn't Mr. Michaelis' most precious "mistress"." A sweet voice, ruined by an unkind tone, sneered behind them.

Ciel turned around and came face to face with Alessandra, her pretty features horribly distorted by her scowl. Accompanying her were two girls; one of which he recognized as Barbara, (copying her friend's expression, albeit in a more unflattering manner) and the other an unfamiliar brunette with glasses and twin braids, silently toting a tiny, hairless dog on one arm.

"Why, hello Lady Alessandra." Ciel greeted quite pleasantly, even smiling. "Do you have any business with me?"

"Indeed, I have." Alessandra said in a deceptive, silky manner, her voice hardening as she continues to speak. "Don't be smug just because Mr. Michaelis is under your employment. I got every male I ever wanted, and your beloved tutor will be one of them. No one has ever resisted my charms."

"Is that so?" Ciel said coolly, his smile never faltering. "No one has ever resisted your charms, huh? No wonder Damian seems quite _enchanted_ by you earlier, left you lying on the floor as he came to me, didn't he?"

"Why you-" Alessandra sputtered, flushed with fury. "I'll show you, little brat! Mr. Michaelis will be mine!"

And with those words said, Alessandra spun on her heels and briskly walked away, with Meredith trailing behind her like some loyal dog.

"Suit yourself, "Damian" will never let you have him, anyway." Ciel muttered under his breath.

_He belongs only to me, and me alone!_

"Whew, that's quite a scene, Lady Robin!" Lizzy piped up beside the young earl. "But are you sure about this? Alessandra is known as ""The Queen" of the Maids of Honour, and angering her might cause some, um, difficulties."

"Don't worry yourself over this petty matter, Lizzy." Ciel replied in a composed manner, continuing his walk; Lizzy followed closely behind him. "After all, the real queen is on our side, remember?"

"You're right, but I still have a nasty feeling about this..." Lizzy said softly.

They walked in companionable silence for some time before Lizzy decided to speak again.

"Um, Lady Robin? About Mr. Michaelis..."

"Yes?" Ciel said, encouraging her to continue.

"Well, um, are you really sure "Damian" is the name of your tutor?" Lizzy continued hesitantly, fumbling with her hands. "Are you sure that it isn't, um, Sebastian?"

_Oh, so she noticed..._

"Why yes, of course. How can I not be sure of my tutor's name when he had been teaching me since I was very little?" Ciel replied flippantly, hoping that Lizzy will drop the subject.

"Oh, it's just that they look similar, and I was kind of hoping that Mr. Michaelis is actually Sebastian, for it would mean..." Her voice took a saddened note "...that Ciel is also alive."

The young earl just looked at his cousin, choosing to stay silent.

"Ha, what am I talking about?" Lizzy said too brightly, her feigned cheerfulness noticeable. "Of course, Ciel is dead, for if he's not, he should have contacted me immediately, shouldn't he? But no, he didn't...so that means he's dead, and I have to find a new fiancé, as custom demands..."

"Lizzy..." Ciel murmured sympathetically.

"Oh well, enough about this matter; past is past, so we should look forward to the future." The bubbly girl continued solemnly. "I may be marrying a different man, but Ciel will always be in my heart...forever."

She gave Ciel a soft, forlorn smile. The young boy looked away, feeling guilty.

"By the way Lady Robin, The Queen has requested for you to assist her in her toilette before retiring for the night." Lizzy said suddenly, all sorrow from her voice lost.

Ciel stiffened.

_Toilette...?_

"Um, is that so?" Ciel said haltingly, his mind searching for an escape in panic. "I-I'll be there, then."

"Good!" Lizzy replied cheerfully. "That's all, see you!"

And picking up her skirts, Lizzy sped to her room, leaving Ciel flabbergasted.

_What the hell should I do...?_

In the end, Ciel's brilliant mind failed to come up with a solution to avoid his impending predicament. By nightfall, he is in "Queen Victoria's" suite, trying hard to do his duty of washing the queen while keeping his eyes away. The "queen" was thoroughly amused by this, and teased Ciel mercilessly.

"Ah, Lady Robin, why the modesty? There's no need to be embarrassed, we're both girls, after all. Unless..." "Queen Victoria's" eyes twinkled mischievously. "Are you, by any chance, a lesbian, Lady Robin?"

"N-nonsense, Your Majesty." Ciel replied, still looking away. "I'm just uncomfortable with the concept of nakedness, that's all."

"Hmm, but of course. You love Mr. Michaelis, after all..." Ciel blushed at this comment. "But actually, in love, I think being in the same sex doesn't matter. I know it's taboo in society, but really now, do we choose who we fall in love with? Cupid just flings his arrows everywhere, doesn't he? He even made Zeus fell in love with the handsome youth, Ganymede!" Smiling, the "queen" turned to Ciel. "I'm not a lesbian, mind you; I love Albert very much. I just want my opinion known."

"I understand, Your Majesty." Ciel said absently, his mind still on "Queen Victoria's" words.

_A love between the same sex..._

Ciel barely noticed that the "queen" has risen from the tub and now stood in all her naked glory before him. He just automatically dried her with a towel, helped her in her nightgown, and brushed her hair, giving vague answers to the inquiries she occasionally throws at him.

With his duties done, the "queen" dismissed Ciel, and he was free to go back to his room. As expected, Sebastian was there, waiting to do his own duties. Ciel felt his heart contract at the sight of him, and "Queen Victoria's" words once again rang in his ears.

_...but really now, do we choose who we fall in love with?_

He gazed at his butler's crimson eyes that are waiting...always waiting...

_Cupid just flings his arrows everywhere, doesn't he...?_

"Sebastian, please cease your nightly visits. It would be bad for us if any of the palace residents learn of you actions." Ciel said softly, his mind still wandering.

"Don't worry young master, I'll be very discreet. After all, it's my duty as your butler to attend to your nightly rituals." Sebastian replied soothingly.

"Don't be silly." The young earl scoffed, starting to get irritated. "You know that you've already fulfilled your contract, so this isn't necessary. I'll manage."

"But, young master-"

"This is an order! Leave! Now!" Ciel shouted, glaring furiously at Sebastian.

The demon butler's lips just lifted at the corners, displaying another of his cryptic smiles.

"But just as the young master had said a while ago, my part of the contract has already been fulfilled, so I am not inclined to follow any more orders."

"Just leave, please..." Ciel said in a pained manner.

Sebastian just looked at his young master, and without a word, gave a graceful bow.

"Yes, my lord..."

And then he was gone, silently flying through the window like a fleeting dream.

And a dream he was to Ciel, for at that point, the young boy realized that all the strange feelings he has been having lately tells him one thing...

He is in love.

**XXX**

Author's Note: Me still on romance! Feeling quite romantic, aren't I? Hehe. Winter Cicada really got me into the mood, but no, I won't turn my story into tragedy*spoilers*, so don't worry! Currently hooked on shounen ai and yaoi, thanks to these two (Sebby-chanxCiel), they're the ones who introduced me to this genre!^-^


	6. Chapter 6: Marriage Mayhem

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! *is pelted with rotten tomatoes* I know, I know, it has taken me VERY long to update, but please do understand that I'm still a sixteen-year old high school student with a school life. These past few weeks had been very busy for me, so I wasn't really able to write. But don't worry, Chapter 6 is finally finished! Please accept this chappie as the token of my apology for my lapses. It's done in haste, but I hope you guys will like it! ^-^

Disclaimer: I will NEVER own Kuroshitsuji, it's just too cool for me...

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 6: Marriage Mayhem**

Ciel isn't particularly happy with his new discovery.

So, he's in love, but this newfound awareness didn't do much to improve his present state of being. Further more, it has made matters worse. Now that he has realized his feelings for his butler, he has no idea how to deal with it. Shall he continue being his normal self? Or shall he let his heart take the reins, and he'll just follow it wherever it leads?

Ciel sighed at the burden that is currently weighing down his mind.

Why can't falling in love be just simple?

"Lady Robin?"

Ciel snapped out from his musings and gave "Queen Victoria" an attentive smile. He is currently in the "queen's" bedchamber, assisting the monarch in her morning rituals. It seemed that "Queen Victoria" has grown quite fond of him and requests for his services more often than the other Maids of Honous. Ciel doesn't know what to make of this, but he's quite willing to use it to his utmost advantage.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"What do you think about marriage?"

Ciel's hands abruptly stopped in their task of brushing "the queen's" hair.

"P-pardon, Your Majesty?"

"Queen Victoria" smiled sadly.

"I know that it's Mr. Michaelis you love, my dear, but please consider your situation. You're Lady Robin Merryweather, Duchess of Devilshire. It's your duty to your title to wed a nobleman, Viscount Druitt for example."

"V-Viscount Druitt?" Ciel gasped, aghast.

"Now child, there's no need for that reaction. Viscount Druitt is a beautiful man, admired by women far and wide. You're lucky he chose you for his bride." The "queen" said soothingly.

"B-But you're Majesty..." Ciel stammered. "D-Don't you think I'm too young for that? I'm just fifteen!"

"Pooh! Girls marry as young as twelve, you know. Just be glad that you were able to enjoy your childhood much longer. You should have known that joining the Maids of Honour is like presenting yourself to the marriage market. After all, aren't girls sent here to further their education AND find good husbands? Just because I personally invited you doesn't mean you're exempted. Or..." "Queen Victoria's" eyebrows quirked upward. "Could it be that you already have a fiancé, Lady Robin?"

"N-No, Your Majesty." Ciel replied falteringly, still too shocked to give a solid answer.

"Then there's no problem, is there?" "The queen" said dismissively. Then, her face took on a gentler expression. "Well actually, I'm not really forcing you to accept Viscount Druitt. It's your decision whom you'll marry or not. And as you've said, you're young, more offers will still come, considering your beauty."

Ciel didn't know how to respond to that statement, so he just gave a forced smile.

"Oh, and another thing. The palace will be holding a masquerade ball a week from now. The theme will be Alice in Wonderland. I have sent an invitation to Viscount Druitt, so his attendance is secured. Decline his offer yourself, then." "Queen Victoria" continued.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Ciel replied, glad of a way out of his predicament.

"You're welcome; you know I only wish you happiness." "The queen said, smiling. Then her lips curved in a mischievous smile. "Don't worry, even if you're already married, you can still keep Mr. Michaelis as your lover. I actually know many "respectable" ladies that practice this custom."

"Your Majesty!" Ciel exclaimed, scandalized.

"Now, now Lady Robin, don't tell me you're unaware with these kinds of things? You truly are an innocent." "Queen Victoria" said, giggling. "It's just fair; men usually have extramarital affairs, why can't women do the same? If they don't want their wives to turn them into cuckolds, then they shouldn't treat them likewise! It simply as the golden rule states: do not do unto others what you don't want others to do unto you."

"The queen" paused and reflected on her own words, and then some kind of realization seemed to hit her and made her gave an awkward laugh.

"But of course, I'm not one of those unfaithful women; I was very loyal to Albert, as he was no doubt with me. I'm sure he never strayed from my side; he loved me...yes, only me, his dear Victoria..."

The gradual sad change in "Queen Victoria's" voice didn't escape Ciel's sharp, detective senses.

_Could it be...?_

He stared intently at "the queen's " profile and was taken aback by the long-nurtured anguish he saw in her eyes.

_The imposter was in love with the late king?_

"Ah now, what am I saying?" "Queen Victoria" said with attempted lightness, wiping some moisture that had gathered beneath her eyes. "This won't do; this won't do at all. Albert wouldn't have wanted me to show this loneliness. He would have wanted me to be strong; he would have wanted me to serve the English people to the best of my ability."

Ciel finished dressing "the queen's" hair and proceeded on placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I believe you're doing quite well, Your Majesty."

"Queen Victoria" smiled at the young earl fondly.

"Thank you, Lady Robin. I really appreciate it."

"The queen" then scrutinized Ciel's handiwork in front of the mirror, and smiled with satisfaction.

"Hmm...you're most certainly skilled with this, Lady Robin. Did someone teach you? It's quite rare to see girls your status capable of doing this kind of task quite well."

Ciel cringed as a particular memory from his "lady training" directly related to his present chore hit him, but somehow, he still managed to regain his composure and offer a smile to "Queen Victoria".

"Well Your Majesty, after being orphaned, I just deemed it proper for me to learn how to take care of myself. My parents' death made realize that I should stop depending on others and start standing on my own two feet."

"The queen" nodded her approval.

"I must say that's certainly quite admirable, Lady Robin. You surely proved yourself ripe for marriage." "Queen Victoria" laughed as Ciel flushed with embarrassment. She then sighed heavily. "It would truly be nice if the other Maids of Honour were like you. As they are right now... "

"Queen Victoria" shook her head in exasperation.

"Oh well, there's nothing much we can do about it, is there? Everybody is different, after all." She gave the young boy a tired smile, and then rose from her luxurious armchair. "It's quite a pleasure talking to you, Lady Robin, but you still have your duties to do, and so do I. Well then, you may now take your leave; you must be getting quite bored of listening to the ramblings of this old lady. "

They both shared a good laugh at that one, and Ciel then politely excused himself, curtseying as he did so. "The queen" raised an irritated eyebrow at him.

"Now what did I say about curtseying...?"

The young earl smiled sheepishly, straightened himself, and slowly crept out of the room.

Ciel took a deep breath when he was already outside in the hall. Assisting "Queen Victoria" can be quite tiring, but her sense of humour certainly lightens the mood. Had the "real" Queen Victoria also have the same sense of humour? As far as he could recall, the "real" Queen Victoria was a very dignified person who usually breaks down to tears every time the late king is mentioned. The two women may look identical, but they certainly are as different as day from night. Ciel just couldn't believe how the whole populace of England was duped by this imposter.

"The queen's" words kept on echoing in the young earl's mind until he entered his bedchamber. As expected, Sebastian was already there, surprisingly looking more cheerful than usual. The butler's disposition made Ciel frown; it usually doesn't bode well for him if Sebastian is in such mood. The boy's eyes travelled to his servant's source of joy and clearly blanched. He could only think of one thing that the large, white box on the demon's lap could contain, and he doesn't like it one bit.

"Sebastian, please tell me that box on your lap doesn't contain what I think it does."

"Young master." Sebastian said in pleasant surprise, placing the box on the dainty table in front of him before rising from his chair. He then graced his master with a deep bow. "I have been informed in advance of the masquerade to be held in the castle a week from now, and so have taken the liberty of securing your costume."

"My costume?" Ciel said sceptically, walking with hesitation to the table where the box containing a likely abomination was placed. "This?"

He took the box's lid and cautiously peeked inside.

"Since the ball's theme is Alice in Wonderland, I believe it just appropriate for the young master to attend it as no other than the main character herself. The design of the costume was quite impressive; it seems that the late Lady Robin also had Miss Hopkins as her dressmaker, and was conveniently one of the tailor's most favourite clients. Miss Hopkins just couldn't bear the thought of Lady Robin in a simple blue dress and pinafore that she had made changes which had made the costume more, should I say, interesting. Why doesn't the young master judge it himself?"

Ciel drew the dress from its box and turned it this way and that for further inspection.

Miss Hopkins surely lived up to what was expected of her in her latest creation. The dress still had the required "Alice" implements, but it was certainly made more remarkable by the eccentric tailor's trademark touches. Actually, the dress was transformed into more like a gown, a wonderful, satin confection with its baby blue puffed sleeves and overskirt. Staying true to the original "Alice" design, the dress also has some sort of a pinafore, but it was sewn with silk card symbols (heart, diamond, club and spade) in black and red. The "apron" of the pinafore was also included, its purpose to be the second overskirt, placed above the main overskirt with its profusion of white, muslin ruffles. The bodice ties are located at the front: black silk ribbons crisscrossing from the base of the "pinafore" and ending in a bow just below the chest area, its colour matching the black and white "chessboard" chequered material lined with delicate black lace underneath the overskirt. The dress was paired with white and blue high-heeled boots with pearl buttons of a soft, leather make artfully designed with the same silk card symbols like those on the dress. A mask was also provided, a simple but elegant accessory of thin ivory. A choker was given, too: a black velvet band with a red heart in the middle. A pair of elbow-length white silk gloves also came with the costume, along with an elaborate headdress generously adorned with a full deck of cards and black silk ribbons.

"Well..." Ciel murmured, returning the garment to its box. "It certainly is better than the standard costume."

Sebastian smiled happily

"I'm glad the young master likes it".

"Hmph." Ciel mumbled, flopping on the chair Sebastian had been sitting on earlier. He crossed his legs, laid his chin on his palm, and regarded his butler with a bored expression. "I heard that the staff was also invited at the event. So, what will you be wearing?"

Sebastian just continued smiling at his master.

"Why don't the young master find out on the event itself? It isn't too far off now, is it?"

Ciel glared with annoyance at the demon, but didn't press on. By the look on Sebastian's face, the he knew that the butler won't disclose anything no matter how much prodding he does. But what Alice character could his servant be thinking of portraying? The young earl frowned as he tried to recall the characteristics of the storybook characters. There's the White Rabbit, always rushing off to meet the queen, the Cheshire Cat, eternally smiling his mysterious grin, the Mad Hatter and his tea party, the March Hare, the twins Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and a whole lot more.

The boy crossed his arms as he eyed his butler speculatively. If he based it on the demon's character, he's quite certain that the Cheshire Cat or the Mad Hatter will suit him quite nicely, but considering the servant's perverse nature, him portraying an unlikely character is very much possible. An image of Sebastian in a bulky Queen of Hearts costume suddenly came to mind and made Ciel burst out laughing, earning him a bewildered stare from the object of his thoughts. He wants it as a surprise? So be it. The young earl's glance at his butler was full of challenge as he loosely interlocked his fingers.

This is going to be oh such fun...

**XXX**

Author's Note: I know what's in your mind, but wouldn't it be fun to see what Ciel's reaction would be to Sebastian's outfit? Let's find out in the next chapter, shall we?


	7. Chapter 7: The Masque Ball

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to All! As a present for you, I now offer...Robin and Tutor Chapter 7! *Applause* Thank you, thank you. Now, you'll see the reason why I haven't posted for sometime...THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST SO FREAKING LONG! Really! It spans about 18 long printing papers! *Sigh* I don't know how I ever managed to finish it, but here it is! Hope y'all enjoy it! ^-^

Disclaimer: The ownership of cute little Ciel and his ever so handsome butler has alway's been Yana-sama's, not mine or anyone else's! ^-^

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 7: The Masque Ball**

Ciel felt his jaw drop to the floor at the sight of his butler.

He knew that Sebastian could be eccentric, but he never thought that the demon has this level of perversity in him.

His bodily garb could be considered passable, and even looked quite dashing on him: a snow-white, Napoleonic Wars era military coat lavishly decorated with gold facings, epaulettes, braids and buttons, and paired with black dress pants. A golden pocket watch lies concealed in his left breast pocket, its chain fastened to the right side of his chest. Black leather shoes encased his feet, so shiny they reflect like a well-polished mirror. His mask is a simple adornment made of thin wood, painted white and with ornate gold swirls.

Ciel would have been agreeable with Sebastian's costume if it had only consisted of those garments, but no, being the bizarre creature that he is, the demon deliberately added one feature that he knew would harbour indignant protests from his young master: a pair of fluffy, white bunny ears!

"So, what does the young master think?" Sebastian asked cheerfully, spreading his arms wide as if inviting inspection.

The butler's gesture only made the young earl twitch his eyebrows and clench his small fists in irritation.

"Of all Alice characters..." Ciel barely said through gritted teeth. "Why choose the White Rabbit?"

"Why the White Rabbit you ask, my lord?" Sebastian replied, seemingly unaffected by his young master's annoyance. "Well, there are just certain aspects about his character that I can certainly sympathize with."

"Such as?" Ceil asked in a challenging way, crossing his arms as he did so.

"For instance, the White Rabbit and I both have pocket watches, and constantly try to stay true to our schedules." Sebastian answered nonchalantly, whipping out his own pocket watch. "And speaking of schedules, shouldn't we head out? It's almost time for the ball."

"And your other reason is?" Ciel prodded on, tapping his foot in impatience.

"The other reason?" Sebastian asked cryptically, snapping his pocket watch shut and returning it to his pocket. He then leaned closer to the young boy, his face too close for comfort. "It's that both of us, the White Rabbit and I, dutifully obey our masters no matter what kind of orders they give..." He trailed one slender finger down his master's porcelain cheek. "...no matter how unreasonable they are..."

"True..." Ciel murmured, turning away from the Sebastian's touch, his cheek tinged with the lightest pink. "But you, unlike him, will be paid quite substantially for your services." He flashed the demon an arrogant smile. "Am I correct?"

Sebastian smiled, and got down on one bended knee, his right hand over his left chest.

"Yes, my lord."

"Very well, then," Ciel said, turning on his heel and heading towards the door. "Let's go and attend that masque ball, shall we?"

Sebastian rose from his position and eyed his master appreciatively. Ciel was already dressed in his Alice finery, his straight, waist-length, gray-blue locks let down and curled at the ends. Sebastian's smile grew wider as he gave a shallow bow.

"Yes...my lady."

The demon escorted his master from the west wing where the dormitories are located to the entrance of the ballroom. As soon as the couple entered, a hush fell across the room. Women sighed as Sebastian pass them by, some even going as far as swooning. Ciel got his share of admirers, too; all men in the room just can't seem to take their eyes off him.

"Ah, Lady Robin, my dearest fiancée!" A singsong voice echoed amongst the crowd.

Ciel felt goose bumps sprout on his skin at the sight of Viscount Druitt making his way towards him. Due to the address that the beautiful man used for the breathtaking Maid of Honour, the guests parted like the Red Sea, allowing the viscount easier access to his supposed betrothed.

Viscount Druitt was dressed as the March Hare, arrayed in a flamboyant outfit and drooping, brown rabbit ears. Though his face was covered with a gaudy mask, Ciel didn't have any difficulty recognizing him due to his pompous mannerisms.

When Viscount Druitt was finally before Ciel, he knelt down and kissed the young boy's hand, earning disapproving glares from the male guests, and a barely contained look of contempt from the earl himself.

"It's a pleasure meeting you here, Viscount Druitt." Ciel said in a mock warm tone, withdrawing his hand perhaps too quickly from the lecherous man's grasp. "But I would really appreciate it if you will refrain from calling me your fiancée in public."

"Why not, my darling little robin?" Viscount Druitt whined, capturing the young earl's hands in his once again, much to Ciel's indignation. "Surely, the Queen has informed you of our engagement, hasn't she? Or..." The viscount let his voice trail off as he played with the boy's fingers, giving him heated sidelong glances all the while. Ciel shivered in disgust at the display. "Is the Duchess of Devilshire just being shy with her intended bridegroom, hmm?"

And Ciel finally snapped.

"Please cease this at once, Lord Aleister Chamber!" The young boy said quite loudly, yanking his hands away from the shocked noble. "Yes, the Queen did inform me of our so-called engagement, but I haven't yet expressed my opinion on the matter, have I? Well then, let me express it now."

Ciel haughtily crossed his arms and glared at the viscount.

"I have no intention whatsoever of marrying you, Viscount Druitt. Asides from I can no longer tolerate your crude actions towards me; I do not intend to swap my title with that of a lower peerage rank. Really..." The earl's pretty lips curved in a cruel smile. "You can't possibly think that I'll actually agree to become a mere viscountess, can you, Viscount Druitt? Indeed, the notion itself is absurd, considering that I am already a duchess, a title second only to that of a king."

Viscount Druitt can do naught but gape at Ciel after his ferocious outburst. The other guests, too, were stunned to silence at what just transpired. Ciel wouldn't have noticed all these things if Sebastian hadn't interfered, squeezing his right shoulder firmly in warning. Realizing his mistake, Ciel hastily regained his composure, and succeeded in creating an enchanting image of a meek, embarrassed young lady.

"Oh my, I deeply apologize for my earlier behaviour, everyone. I've been feeling under the weather lately, and we all know how this kind of condition can greatly affect one's mood." Ciel said in a convincing act of contrition. He then flashed his trademark sugar-laden smile, instantly entrancing those present. "But don't worry, there's nothing good food and a little dancing couldn't cure, right? I'll just enjoy this ball with all of you and I'll be better in no time!"

Utterly captivated by Ciel's charms, the guests chose to forget the matter and went on enjoying themselves. But not all were enthralled by the young earl. A pair of malevolent purple eyes went unnoticed as it followed the boy and his servant as they make their way to the banquet table, glittering ominously with dangers to come...

"That was a close call, my lady." Sebastian said in a low voice as he took a flute of champagne from a passing servant, and handing it to Ciel.

Ciel murmured his thanks, and proceeded on taking sips of his beverage.

"I admit that I have been careless, but that bastard was just-!"

"Your language, my lady."

"Yes, I know, but you have to admit that Viscount Druitt is downright annoying, not to mention equally revolting." Ciel said in a huff, shuddering at the memories of the nobleman's vile touches.

"Surely my lady, you won't let that sorry excuse for a man hinder our plans, will you?" Sebastian said sceptically, quirking an eyebrow at his young master. "You almost revert to your "Ciel Phantomhive" self when you lost your temper back then, and it is possible that a recurrence of that situation will ensue. Everyone might accept your excuses for now, but they are bound to notice the loopholes in your fabrications. When that happens, what will become of our goals, then?"

Ciel heaved a big sigh as he cradled his arms.

"I understand what you're trying to say, Damian. There's no need for you to lecture me. It's just that..." The young boy looked away from Sebastian, his grip tightening on his flute. "I don't want other men to touch me...besides from you."

"My lady..." Sebastian said incredulously, his eyebrows raised in question. "Could it be that...you hold an affection for me?"

Ciel's face blazed red at Sebastian words.

"Wh-wh-what are you talking about, Sebastian?" Ciel stammered, so flustered that he forgot to call Sebastian by his pseudonym. "I-I-It's just that you have been touching me for a long time, so I'm already comfortable with you! That's all there is to it!"

Sebastian looked at Ciel doubtfully.

"Is that so? But recently, you have been avoiding my touch, my lady. Have I done something that made you avoid me so? If there is, please tell me so I can immediately rectify it." The demon then leaned down and whispered in his master's ear, sending delicious shivers down the boy's spine. "I do miss the privilege of being the only man to touch you, my lord..."

Ciel closed his eyes and willed his heartbeat to slow down, but it didn't. Instead, it grew more erratic as Sebastian's hot breath fanned his neck, making him blush several times brighter than before. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face Sebastian, and forced himself to ignore how his butler's crimson eyes glow so hungrily...so beautifully...

"You...you did nothing wrong Damian..."

_It's me who's at fault. It's me who has fallen in love with you, and can't treat you like I did before. Because now, you are no longer just a servant of the Phantomhive manor. You have become more than that...you just don't know how so much more..._

"I must say, that was quite a show, Lady Robin."

Ciel snapped out of his melancholic thoughts, and regarded the newcomer coolly. She was garbed as the Queen of Hearts, a costume consisting of an elaborate, white and scarlet gown with exaggerated balloon skirt and a golden crown gleaming with rubies. Even with her mask on, Ciel could tell who she was just by the hostility she directs at him.

"If one likes petty squabbles and such, I would say it is, Lady Alessandra."

"Hmph, stop being so high-handed when you know it was all your fault!" Alessandra scoffed, taking her own flute of champagne from another servant. She then sidled to Sebastian, and gazed at him enticingly. Ciel seriously considered slapping the expression off her face at that moment, but wisely decided against it. "Am I right, Mr. Michaelis?"

"I beg to differ, Lady Porpington." Sebastian replied, smoothly ignoring Alessandra's sensual lure. "Lord Aleister Chamber is the one at fault. He had been badgering Lady Robin for quite some time, and it was only through the graciousness of my mistress that he wasn't thrown to jail due to harassment a long time ago."

Alessandra harrumphed and took a swig of her drink, emptying its contents.

"Of course, how silly of me. You're her servant after all, so you'll definitely take her side." Alessandra said sulkily, her eyes beginning to cloud because of the champagne. "I wonder why all of you are so enchanted by her, anyway. All I see is just one holier-than-thou brat who does not know her place. Why, there's no question that I'm much better than her. I'm certainly more beautiful...more elegant, and much more a woman than she is. She's just a child, for goodness sake! Why all the fuss about her! "

"Lady Porpington, I think you've drank too much." Sebastian said with slight disapproval, supporting the now swaying Maid of Honour. "Would you like me to get you a glass of water? I'll call a servant right away."

Sebastian raised his arm to summon a servant, but Alessandra clutched his coat sleeve tightly, stopping his action.

"I'm fine, Mr. Michaelis." Alessandra said sullenly, releasing Sebastian. "I will be okay after a little rest." She then inclined her head to the throng of guests, and called out in a harsh voice. "Meredith!"

One of her lackeys, the bespectacled brunette who couldn't be seen without her not-so-cute little dog by her side, instantly emerged from the crowd; her attire none other than that of the White Queen.

"Yes, Lady Alessandra?"

"Assist me to the balcony at once." Alessandra snapped, trying to steady herself. "And would you please set that mutt away even just for a moment? Its ugliness is making me feel sick."

"I'm sorry, but you know I can't do that, Lady Alessandra." Meredith impassively replied, trying her best to support Alessandra's weight without forfeiting the clinging canine on her arm. "Evan would be lonely without me. And he isn't just any dog; he's a Chinese Crested Terrier."

Alessandra just glared at the brown-haired girl.

"Did I ask what breed he is? Your precious pet could be a mongrel for all I care. Now, just get me out of here!"

"As you wish, Lady Alessandra."

And with a last meek bow to Ciel and Sebastian, Meredith stumblingly led Alessandra through the crowds and to the doorway leading outside.

"A woman's jealousy can be quite frightening; don't you think so, my lady?" Sebastian said thoughtfully as the pair disappeared to the balcony.

"Hmmm?" Ciel murmured, missing Sebastian's words. "She shouldn't drink too much if she can't hold her alcohol. And to think that she called me a child..." The boy's smile was dripping with disdain. "Women sure are strange..."

"And speaking of women...my lady, please prepare yourself." Sebastian said cryptically.

"What are you talking about, Cor-"

Before he could finish speaking, a whirlwind of fluffy skirts assaulted him.

"Lady Robin!"

"Lizzy!" Ciel gasped, trying to extricate himself from the bundle of energy that now had her arms around him.

"You look so cute!" Lizzy squealed, refusing to let go of Ciel.

"Please...Lizzy...I'm choking..." Ciel managed to rasp as he started to suffocate from Lizzy's tight embrace.

"Oh, sorry!" Lizzy said brightly, finally letting go of the young boy. Released from his cousin's vise-like grip, Ciel gratefully breathed in large amounts of air. "I looked cute too, don't I?"

His normal breathing rate restored, Ciel eyed Lizzy's costume. It was a cute dress of light brown, artfully lined with soft fur. A pair of mouse ears was perched atop her head, looking as perky as its wearer.

"Let me guess...the Dormouse?"

"Yup!" Lizzy cheerfully replied, squeezing her mouse ears playfully. "Cute, aren't they?"

_And absolutely fitting, considering the annoying little mouse that you are..._

"Lady Robin?" Lizzy inquired, peering closer at Ciel.

"Ah yes, they fit you perfectly, Lizzy." Ciel said, smiling awkwardly.

As they were talking, the orchestra suddenly started playing a waltz. Gentlemen began asking ladies to dance, Ciel most of all.

"Wow, you're lucky you're so pretty, Lady Robin! Look how many men want to dance with you!" Lizzy exclaimed delightedly. Then she suddenly became quiet, her eyes growing distant. "Men usually don't want to dance with me; they always say that I'm so noisy and childish. Ciel was the only boy who asked me to dance with him, never once complaining about my annoying antics. Even though I kept on pestering him, he's always there, never leaving my side. But now he's gone...no boy will ever care for me again..." Lizzy sniffed, and wiped one tear that trickled down her cheek

Ciel smiled sadly at his cousin, and patted her right shoulder comfortingly.

"That's not true, Lizzy. I'm sure that someday, you'll find the one destined for you, that one boy who will truly love you, and provide you with the happiness that you deserve."

_Though that boy wasn't me, dear cousin, I'm sure that he's waiting somewhere, waiting for you to love him just as much as you have loved me..._

"Lady Middleford, would you give me the honour of dancing with you?"

Surprised with the sudden invitation, the cousins whirled around and came face to face with a pair of identical cute boys, both about their age. The two have dark brown locks reaching to their nape, and warm amber eyes. Their garments were similar too, making Ciel conclude that they might be portraying the twins Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum. Judging by their stances, it seems that the one on the right is the one who spoke, for his right hand was outstretched, palm up, and waiting for the touch of Lizzy's dainty fingers.

"No fair, Richard! I'll be the first one to ask Lady Middleford to a dance!" The boy on the left protested, stomping his feet in indignation.

"Won't you stop you childish complaints, Roland! I'm the elder of us two, so it is understandable that I would be the first one to dance with Lady Middleford!" The boy named Richard retorted, unconsciously mimicking his brother's irate actions.

"Um...gentlemen? Would you please cease your argument even just for a little while, and introduce yourselves to the lady first?" Ciel asked, calmly intercepting the twins who looked as if they're about to engage in a fistfight. "As a daughter of the noble Middleford House, Lady Elizabeth could only accept dance invitations from the members of aristocracy. If your family is not of the landed gentry, I'm sorry, but you couldn't invite Lady Elizabeth to the dance."

The brothers instantly straightened themselves, and grinned sheepishly.

"Please excuse our uncouth actions." Richard apologized, bowing deeply. "I'm Richard Rainsworth..." He cast a sly glance to his brother. "Marquis of Hillcrest."

"There's no need to flaunt your title, Richard. Just because you're born a few minutes earlier..." Roland grumbled, glaring at his twin. Seeing the expectant faces of the ladies, he cleared his throat in embarrassment, and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that; my name is Roland Rainsworth, and even though I'm the second son..." He gave Richard a challenging smirk. "I'm certainly manlier than this prude who spends his day locked in his bedroom doing God-knows-what."

"And what are you trying to imply, Roland?" Richard asked through gritted teeth, grabbing his twin's collar. "Are you really trying to provoke me?"

Roland twisted himself free from his brother's clutches, and looked at him reproachfully.

"Why don't we engage in fist cuffs then, dear brother? This conversation of ours seems to only lead to that direction. But then..." Roland smiled mockingly. "You wouldn't want that, would you? After all, I've always bested you when it comes to the fighting arts, no, in all areas of athletics for that matter."

"Why you-" Richard growled, raising his fist to punch his twin. But Ciel stopped him just in time, deflecting his attack skilfully.

"Now, now; first you invited Lady Elizabeth to a dance prior to introducing yourselves, and then you proceeded on trying to beat the stuffing out of each other in front of ladies! Are these the conducts of gentlemen?" Ciel asked sternly, clicking his tongue in disapproval. "If this is how you two behave, then I'll let neither of you dance with my friend. Now, if you'll excuse us..." Ciel took hold of Lizzy's hand and proceeded on leaving with her, but his actions were met with unexpected resistance.

"Lizzy?" Ciel asked in bewilderment, his eyebrows scrunching with confusion.

"Wait, Lady Robin." Lizzy said softly, taking her hand from her cousin's grasp and folding them primly before her. She then looked at the Rainsworth twins shyly, her cheeks a light pink. "A-am I really the one whom you both want to dance with? Not Lady Robin, or anyone else?"

"Of course!" Roland quickly replied, grinning widely. "No offense, Lady Robin, but I think the other ladies are quite dull. Beauty, elegance, wealth...I don't care about those things." He scratched his head in an embarrassed manner, and glanced at Lizzy bashfully. "Somehow, Lady Elizabeth, I found you different from those other ladies. Your youthfulness...your life...I just can't seem to get them out of my mind!"

Realizing what the words he just said meant, Roland blushed scarlet and turned away, trying to hide his flushed face. Richard chuckled at his twin's actions, and then turned to face Lizzy, a gentle smile on his lips.

"For the first time, I'll agree with my brother here, but it's an agreement that I'll make whole heartedly."Richard said amiably, gazing at Lizzy with utmost fondness. "You, my lady Elizabeth, is like a daffodil amidst a bed of roses. Different, yes, but it's your difference that makes you special. You may lack the roses' extravagant beauty and perfume, but your bright colours and sunny scent held a loveliness of their own...a loveliness that I am more than willing to behold and appreciate."

"You flatter me, sirs." Lizzy said blushingly, her red cheeks brightening into a charming shade. "Very well, I'll let you two dance with me, but you mustn't fight, or I'll withdraw my offer. To be fair, we'll decide your order by a game of rock, paper, and scissors, understood?"

The Rainsworth brothers nodded energetically.

"Alright then, let's begin!"

The twins battled intensely for five rounds, each belting their unique and equally powerful combinations of the games' three hand symbols. In the end, Roland won, finishing off Richard's scissors with a rock move.

"Unfortunately brother, the second son will be the one to dance with the lady first!" Roland exclaimed triumphantly, prancing around with joy.

"Hmph, you just got lucky." Richard muttered grumpily, straightening out his gloves. "Hurry up and have your dance so I could take my turn."

Roland childishly stuck out his tongue to his brother before offering his arm to the blushing Lizzy, and finally taking her to the dance floor.

Ciel watch the two go with a solemn expression on his face. He's happy that Lizzy has found someone else who cares for her, but for some reason, he also felt a deep sense of loss. Maybe it's his selfish desire that refuse to let go, the self-assurance that Lizzy will be forever there, loving and treasuring him. Now that someone has appeared who can take his place, Ciel can't help feeling a little resentful. He has always loved Lizzy, though not romantically, and she is one of the few people whom he holds dear to his heart. Just the idea of losing one of his precious persons pains Ciel's heart quite severely. But if Lizzy will be happy, then he's more than willing to force himself to let go, even if it means cutting off the arms that wants to hold her close eternally.

Ciel smiled as Lizzy's carefree laughter fill the air as Roland swings her in his arms. Yes, he's ready to let go...

"My lady, can I have the honour of your first dance?" Sebastian said invitingly, interrupting the young boy's thoughts.

Ciel smiled gamely, and took Sebastian's outstretched hand.

"I thought you'll never ask."

The male guests watched jealously as the incredibly handsome tutor led his equally stunning pupil to the dance floor. The other couples stopped dancing and stared, mesmerized by the captivating body play that the two made of the traditional waltz. Watching the pair was like viewing swans in a lake, their movements simple, but enchantingly graceful. Unmindful of the others, demon and young boy continued dancing; their only concern the music and the steps they have to make to match it.

"Is something troubling you, my lady? " Sebastian asked his young master as he twirled him around. "Your eyes have this distant quality in them, as if you're thinking deeply about something."

Ciel's eyes flickered to Lizzy, who is dancing with Richard this time, and looked away.

"Ah, so it is Lady Elizabeth who occupies your thoughts." Sebastian said reflectively as Ciel went around him, their hands clasping above their heads. "Shouldn't you be happy that Lady Elizabeth has finally gotten over you?"

"Of course I'm happy," Ciel retorted, careful to follow Sebastian's lead so he won't make a fool of himself due to his terrible dancing. "It's just that...I never thought she could move on so quickly..."

"It has been a year, my lady." Sebastian said, guiding Ciel into another turn. "Though they say absence make the heart grow fonder, the truth is, it makes the heart forget faster."

"But..." Ciel said as he finished his turn, and returned to his original position. "Isn't love supposed to be eternal?"

"You believe such nonsense?" Sebastian asked in disbelief as he performed a step that encases the young boy in his arms. "Nothing is eternal, much less a frivolous emotion that drives humans to do crazy and stupid things."

Ciel grew quiet at Sebastian's words, and tried to comfort himself in the warmth of Sebastian's arms as they sway from side to side.

"Have you ever been in love, Damian?"

Ciel felt Sebastian pause at the question, but he recovered quickly and continued dancing as if nothing happened.

"What made you ask that silly question, my lady?" Sebastian asked, his usual enigmatic smile plastered on his face. "I'm a demon, so that kind of pure emotion is impossible for me."

"I see." Ciel said softly, just the barest hint of sadness perceptible in his voice.

"The young mistress hasn't been herself for the past few weeks." Sebastian said in a concerned tone, holding Ciel closer than the customary distance for that position. "You have somewhat become...withdrawn, from me. It is as if you've closed me off, not letting me anymore access to your innermost thoughts and emotions. Have I done something to displease you, my lady?"

Ciel bit his lip at what Sebastian just said, and used the next step to escape the confines of his arms.

"You did nothing wrong, Damian. You need not concern yourself with me this much."

_Please, ask no more...it pains me that I cannot be honest about this to you, for I fear that if you'll learn the truth, you'll leave me...I've already lost Lizzy, and I can't bear it if I'm also to lose you!_

"If that is what the young mistress wish..." Sebastian murmured, letting go of Ciel's hand just in time as the waltz ended. He then gave the traditional bow, and took his leave, disappearing among the multitudes of guests.

Ciel's eyes followed Sebastian as he walked away, absently accepting the next invitation to a dance. He didn't even notice that his partner has taken his hand, and that the music has already started. All he could think about is Sebastian, and how empty and lonely he felt in another's arms...

Three dances later, Ciel's body is aching all over. His other dance partners have either been highly irritating or excessively boring, and it had taken all of the young boy's willpower not to lose his temper and have a repeat of what happened earlier. Spotting a nearby alcove screened with draperies, Ciel hurried towards it, eager for a resting place that will hide him from appraising eyes and over-enthusiastic young men. As he got nearer to the alcove, he halted as disturbing sounds assaulted his ears. Curious to find out who would be so brazen as to commit vulgar acts in "the queen's" masque ball, Ciel parted the draperies a little, and peeked inside. What he saw within made his eyes widen in shock, and his heart clench in tremendous pain.

In the alcove, pinned to the wall, was Lady Alessandra, her skirts bunched above her waist and her undergarments strewn haphazardly across the floor. Embracing her, kissing her, and doing all sorts of lewd things to her, is Sebastian, looking as prim and proper as can be with only his gloves off.

Ciel furiously turned away from the explicit scene, trembling violently in rage.

_That...that damn demon!_

He had seen sights more horrible than this, terrifying displays of bloodlust and carnage, but none had this devastating impact on him. Sure, his interrupted sacrifice to the Devil left him highly cynical and bent on extracting his revenge, but all he felt then was a hollowness in his soul. What he feel right now is much, much worse. It seems that his heart is repeatedly pounded by a heavy, spiked mace, mashed until what's left is a bloody mass of what has been a living, beating organ. He can't breathe; his breaths came only in wheezing gasps. Is he having an asthma attack? But why does his chest felt a hundred times tighter than when he was having asthma attacks as a child? He feels sick, too, like his stomach is squeezing the food he ate more powerful than usual, threatening to heave them all back up. His head is spinning also, repeating over and over again the lurid spectacle he had just witnessed, magnifying his suffering to an unbearable scale.

Ciel took a deep, shuddering breath as he clenched his eyes shut, trying to calm himself. He harshly ran his hand down his face in frustration, and was surprised to find it wet. It can't be...he hasn't cried for five years! Yes, it must be sweat...it's so bloody hot in there that he's melting! All he needs is fresh air...yes, some fresh garden air would surely make him feel better.

Ciel struggled to regain his composure, and then purposefully made his way towards the garden, careful not to be seen by the other guests. Thankfully, the door leading to the gardens was near the alcove, so he was able to reach his destination quite quickly. After taking a huge gulp of the fresh, night air, Ciel wandered into the garden until he came upon a towering hedge maze. He entered it without hesitation, and explored in blind anger, heedless of the directions he's going. Sometime later, exhausted and utterly lost, Ciel decided to rest and sat directly on the ground, not bothering to make himself more comfortable. Just when he was about to doze off, a pair of arms suddenly shot out from behind him and covered his eyes and mouth, preventing him to yell for help. It dragged him backwards until his back came in contact with a lean but definitely masculine chest.

"So, our little robin wandered out all alone, hmm? Unfortunately, the cat has gone out to play, too, and now he has in his claws the cute little robin!" A familiar voice, twisted with sadism, whispered in Ciel's ear.

_Viscount Druitt!_

Ciel struggled violently against his captor, but the older man was much stronger than he is. Defeated, Ciel could do naught but glare at the viscount, willing the daggers in his stare to intimidate the noble.

"Oho, so the little robin has talons too; very well then, let's see whose claws are sharper, shall we?"

Viscount Druitt eyed Ciel speculatively, and then a lecherous glint appeared in his eyes.

"You have pretty feathers, little robin, I wonder how you will look like without them? Still lovely, no doubt, even lovelier...I have a preference for naked women, you know..."

Viscount Druitt then started tearing at Ciel's gown, rending the fine material into shreds. Ciel panicked at the assault, but with Viscount Druitt's body pinning him to the ground, there's no chance for escape. It seems that Sebastian is his only hope... but the mere thought of his butler still makes him flinch inwardly. If only someone will come...anyone would do, as long as he can rescue him form this monster!

"You have no intention of marrying me just because I have a lower rank than you, huh, little robin? Well, let me tell you this: if I can't have you, then no one else will! I will make it so that no man will ever want you again. Yes maám, after I'm done with you, you will be so ruined that you'll have no other choice but to come running back to me!"

There's no other choice...Ciel forcibly shut his eyes and called out to Sebastian with his mind, enduring his heart's anguish as he did so.

_Sebastian...Sebastian!_

A black shape suddenly swooped down on them, what appears to be its eyes glowing a furious red colour, like boiling blood. In a matter of seconds, Viscount Druitt lay sprawled on the ground, twisting in agony.

"Sebastian!" Ciel cried in relief, running towards at his butler.

"Young mistress, please use my other name. We have company, as you can see..." Sebastian said, his eyes narrowing into malevolent slits as he looked down Viscount Druitt's suffering form with utmost disdain "Even the lowliest of vermin do have ears, you know."

"Well, why don't we make sure those ears won't hear a thing, then?" Ciel suggested coldly, his smile dripping with venom. "These matters are your specialty, aren't they?"

"An astute observation, my lady." Sebastian said with approval, removing his gloves with his teeth. He then turned to Viscount, his face that of delighted child eager to play with his new toy. "So, how shall we proceed, Lord Aleister Chamber? Would you like a quick execution, or a long, torturous one? I prefer the latter though, it's more fun that way. You don't know how satisfying your screams will be in my ears..."

Viscount Druitt shook with dread and repeatedly begged for mercy as Sebastian slowly approached him, a malicious grin on his lips. He closed his eyes, covered his head with trembling hands, and screamed shrilly as Sebastian's arm descended in a sure deathblow.

Giggles were heard nearby, and Sebastian's arm stopped midway in his attack. Viscount Druitt opened one eye, then the next, and sagged in relief when he realized he was still alive. Sebastian smirked at the display in sheer amusement.

"You seem to be a very lucky man, Viscount Druitt." Sebastian said smoothly, putting on his gloves once again. "Alright, I'll let you live for now, but if you ever touch my young mistress again..." He shot the Viscount Druitt vindictive glance, and then smiled guilelessly, making the nobleman's blood run cold with fear. "Expect the cruelest of punishments, understand?"

Viscount Druitt nodded vigorously.

"Very well..." Sebastian said, lifting Ciel in his arms, bridal-style. "Let us take our leave then, my lady."

Viscount Druitt watched as the duchess and her tutor leaped into the night sky, vanishing in mere seconds. He then gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, his gaze vengeful as he stared on the spot where the two vanished.

"You'll pay for this..." Viscount Druitt growled, clenching his fists tighter. And then, he seemed to remember something, and grew thoughtful.

"So Damian is also called Sebastian, huh? I wonder where I heard the name before? It sounds so familiar..."

Meanwhile, as Viscount Druitt continues to ponder about his discovery, Sebastian has returned Ciel to his room, and went out shortly to explain his master's absence to the other guests. When he returned, Ciel is already dressed in his nightgown, and has seated himself before the fireplace, melancholically watching the scarlet flames as they devour the remnants of his gown.

"Miss Hopkins would be aghast if she learned what you did with her creation, my lord." Sebastian chided as he slowly approached the young boy.

"It's mine, so I can do with it as I please." Ciel retorted frostily, his gaze never leaving the fire on the grate.

"Ah, but it's such a waste, don't you think? Pardon me for saying this, but the gown did look quite charming on you, young master." Sebastian said regretfully, resting his hands on the backrest of Ciel's chair.

"Stop the flatteries, Sebastian." Ciel growled, finally tearing his eyes from the hearth and glaring at his butler. "If I was as charming as you claim me to be, why then did you seek Lady Alessandra's company?" The boy enveloped himself in his arms and angrily looked away. "I saw it...those things you did to her, those sounds you make her emit..." Ciel shuddered as the memories came back to him, and once again glared at the demon. "You're disgusting, Sebastian!"

"Was it really disgust you felt, young master?" Sebastian said softly, tipping the young earl's face towards him. "Or was it desire?"

"Let go of me, you demon!" Ciel replied heatedly, fighting his blush as he wrenched his chin free from Sebastian's grasp. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just repulsed that you would do such disreputable deeds in a royal ball!"

"How judgmental of you, my lord." Sebastian said with mock vexation. "I was not the only one engaging in those acts, you know. If you have checked the other alcoves, you would have seen other couples who are taking part in acts more lustful than what Lady Alessandra and I had been doing."

"Quit fooling around, Sebastian!" Ciel exclaimed in exasperation, slamming his right fist on the armrest of his chair. "You know that's not the point! What I'm trying to say is..." He let his voice trail off...and then he was silent, his confusion evident in the cobalt blue of his eyes. "What I'm trying to say is..."

Sebastian smiled quite cheerfully at his master, earning him another glare from the young earl.

"You're acting like a jealous lover, my lord."

"A jealous lover? How preposterous!" Ciel said indignantly. "You hold quite a high regard of yourself, Sebastian. What made you think I'll be jealous over you? You're just my butler, my knight chess piece, nothing more!"

"Indeed, how shameless of me." Sebastian said coolly, nonplussed by Ciel's outburst. "Since that is the case, I'll just continue to be shameless then. After all," He shot a sly glance at the young boy. "I quite enjoyed Lady Alessandra's body. She has these nice curves...and her breasts-"

"Stop it!" Ciel cried out, covering his ears. He shut his eyes, willing his tears not to flow.

_I knew it...Sebastian prefers girls, after all..._

"Young master?" Sebastian asked in concern, interrupting Ciel's thoughts. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Ciel replied curtly, his voice hoarse. "So you love Lady Alessandra, that's understandable, but-"

"I _love_ Lady Alessandra?" Sebastian asked incredulously, trying to keep himself from chuckling. "What made you come up with that ridiculous conclusion, my lord? I've told you before, haven't I? We demons are incapable of loving, so it's impossible for me to ever love Lady Alessandra."

Ciel once again felt a pang of pain at Sebastian's words but chose to ignore it.

"But you said-"

"Having sex is different from making love, young master." Sebastian said patiently, as if admonishing a child. "I coupled with Lady Alessandra solely for the purpose of pleasure, nothing more."

"Are you telling me that engaging in a sexual intercourse with Lady Alessandra is just a whim of yours, Sebastian?" Ciel asked in disbelief, shaking his head. "You truly are a beast."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sebastian said light-heartedly, earning another glare from the earl. "I had expected you to anticipate these kinds of actions from me, my lord, seeing that I am demon. Of course, it would only be natural for me to embody all sins as a creature of evil, lust just one of them." He gave Ciel a teasing smile. "But then, I've explained that I'm unlike any other demon, haven't I? I'm already above those base acts. What interests me now is the soul, and the soul alone..."

"So...you're interested in Lady Alessandra's soul?" Ciel asked sceptically. "Why is that so?"

"Human jealousy is a powerful thing, my lord; especially, a woman's jealousy..." Sebastian said thoughtfully. "This powerful emotion could warp the soul, corrupting it into something a demon such as myself would call a delicacy. Are you aware that Lady Alessandra is jealous of your maidenly charms, young master?" Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at Ciel's disbelieving expression. "Indeed she was, and this was what drew me to her. So in exchange of _comforting_ her in her time of need, I intend to partake of her soul. It will not be as delicious as yours, but it would suffice to abate my hunger even just for a little while... "

"If you are _that_ hungry, why don't you just consume my soul already? That's my original purpose, isn't it?"Ciel asked in annoyance, purposefully provoking the demon.

_If you eat my soul now, then I don't have to suffer these strange emotions you're making me feel...so please, please eat me now!_

"But we've already talked about this, haven't we, young master?" Sebastian said in a pacifying tone, one of his irritating smiles once again plastered on his face."You're no longer my source of nourishment, but my means of entertainment."

"Of course, how could I forget? You've promoted me from food, to toy, after all. " Ciel said in a huff, sighing tiredly. "So, when are you planning to eat Lady Alessandra's soul? I'm not particularly fond of that Maid of Honour, mind you, considering all the nasty things she did to me. I'm just curious when and how you will prepare your dinner."

"Well, I was thinking that I'll make it appear as a suicide." Sebastian promptly replied. "Lady Alessandra has been unstable lately, so I think this outcome will be inevitable. But then, there's the matter of the death gods..."

"The death gods? Oh yes, a soul eaten by a demon can't be reaped by them, right? This could be a problem..." Ciel said reflectively.

"Indeed, I guess I'll just handle them when the time comes." Sebastian replied flippantly, pulling out his pocket watch. "Time to go to bed, my lord; it seems that it's already quite late. You may be fifteen, but you're still a small boy; you'll need all the sleep you can get."

"Oh just shut up!" Ciel grumpily said, but he complied to Sebastian's admonishment just the same, and climbed up his canopied bed. "I may be small right now, but I'll definitely still grow. My father was quite tall, after all."

"I must say, I really doubt it, young master." Sebastian teasingly remarked, dodging a pillow thrown by the irate boy. "Now, now, settle down, young master, or you'll be unable to sleep. Shouldn't you be glad that your puberty is late in arriving? It makes it easier for you to play your role as a Maid of Honour, does it not?"

"I would have really appreciated it if my puberty had arrived earlier, then, I would not be a part of this silly charade." Ciel replied petulantly, burrowing further into the comfort of his silken sheets.

"But then, if that truly had happened, your soul would be filling my stomach a long time ago, no?" Sebastian asked in an infuriatingly conversational manner, handing Ciel his goose-down filled projectile.

"All the better, for it would mean that I'll finally be at peace and free from your irritating games." Ciel retorted, taking his pillow from Sebastian and hugging it tight.

Sebastian chuckled at his young master behaviour as he took the candelabra from the table.

"Very well then, young master, I'll now be taking my leave. If I'll stay here further, I believe we'll just continue arguing and you won't be able to sleep; you won't grow taller then, will you?" The demon butler chuckled once again as the earl shot him yet another glare. He then made his way to the door and cast the boy a final glance, smiling serenely. "Good night my lord, and sweet dreams."

And the heavy oak door closed with a soft click.

Not long after Sebastian left, Ciel rolled over until he is lying supine and staring at the darkness overhead. Due to all that had happened to him this day, he finds it hard to sleep. If only he didn't take part in the demon's bothersome play...

He deeply regrets it now; all this deception is making him sick. How long will this masquerade continue? Until when must he hide his identity? Will this ever end? He's just so tired of everything...even death is preferable to the bleak life he is now living.

And then there's Sebastian...how will he continue loving someone incapable of love? He once heard that unrequited love is unbearable, and now he knows why. Loving someone who doesn't love you is like watering a long-withered plant. No matter how much water you pour, nothing can be done anymore. You'll just exhaust yourself over the pointless task, but still you'll continue, for you can't help yourself. Love is meant to unreasonable...and Ciel knew his case is a prime example. After all, who would be foolish enough to fall in love with someone who intended to eat you initially and now toys with you mercilessly? It's just absurd, and downright ridiculous.

Ciel sighed as he hid under the covers, willing himself to sleep.

_Ah, falling in love with a demon is difficult indeed..._

**XXX**

Author's Note: Hehe, so how was it? Pretty long huh? I'm glad you didn't get tired of reading it! Now, do press that review button. You see, only your reviews keep me going if I'm getting tired of writing, and I'm getting tired of writing lately. So if you want me to continue, please review! A fave or alert will also do! Come now, it's just a little click, isn't it? Just think of all the treats I'm going to give you! *Skips away, while listening to plot bunnies* ^-^


	8. Chapter 8: Aftermath

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! *Is pelted with rotten tomatoes* I know, I know, It's been a long time, isn't it? I'm very sorry I wasn't able to update lately, it's just that I've been busy for college preparations (yes, I'm now a college girl, people!) that I don't really have the time...Oh well, instead of listening to my excuses, why don't we just proceed to the story? This chapter was supposed to be the introduction of the next chapter, but since it became so long and somehow it already had a story of its own, I decided to make this the content of Chapter 8 and the remainder the content of Chapter 9 (not that I already finished it...). Oh and guys, if you would care to read the previous chapters, especially Chapter 5, you will see that I made some major alterations in regards to the plot and characters. You would also notice that I changed Corvus's name to Damian, simply for the fact that it rhymes with Sebastian (and made them seem more twins-like). Hope you enjoy Chapter 8, my lovelies!

Disclaimer: And for the nth time, I DON'T own Kuroshitsuji!

**XXX**

**Chapter 8: Aftermath**

"Lady Robin…Lady Robin!"

Ciel started with a jolt and stared dumbly at the worried face of the blonde girl before him. Catching himself at his shameful reaction, he hastened to regain his composure, and gave his cousin a charming embarrassed smile.

"What is it, Lizzy?"

Lizzy petulantly pursed her lips and leaned closer to Ciel, her emerald eyes boring deep into his sapphire ones.

"You've been pretty weird lately…"

"Huh?" Ciel asked dubiously, backing away from Lizzy's proximity. "What made you say that?"

"Well…" Lizzy replied thoughtfully, letting her voice trail off. "You've become quiet; dazed, always staring at a distance as if something heavy is weighing down your mind." She tilted her head to the side, still staring intently at Ciel. "You've been treating Mr. Michaelis quite coldly, too; did something happen between the two of you?"

At the mention of his butler's pseudonym, Ciel couldn't help but stiffen considerably. Memories of that fateful night three days ago assaulted him, reliving all the awful emotions he had felt then. Ciel gritted his teeth and clenched his fists as he tried to harden himself from the pain. Sebastian is a demon; he should have expected those base acts from him. But still…

It had hurt like hell.

Why did he have to fall for that beast anyway? There are so many others who craved, no, still crave, for his love, even just for his attention. Why was it that the demon was the one who had captured his heart? He already had his soul; wasn't it enough? He had nothing else left, nothing else to hold on to…

The door to the schoolroom opened, and Sebastian walked in, receiving his usual admiration-filled welcome from the Maids of Honour. Alessandra immediately perked up at the presence of the handsome tutor, and shot Ciel a mocking smile. Ciel felt his rage increase tenfold at the older girl's taunting, but wisely suppressed the overwhelming urge to go over to her and yank out clumps of her gleaming golden curls.

After reaching his pedestal, Sebastian's gaze swept the room and met with Ciel's, but the latter pointedly ignored him by turning his head to stare out of the window beside him. The demon butler let out a tired sigh, and strode purposefully to the direction of his master's seat, but a slender white arm shot out and clutched at his coat, preventing him from taking one step further.

"I would really appreciate it if you would let go of my coat, Lady Porpington." Sebastian said stonily, not even bothering to look down at the offender.

"That's quite cold Mr. Damian, especially after what had happened that night, three days ago." Alessandra said sulkily, her rosebud lips forming a pout that would have been irresistible to other men, but had no effect whatsoever to Sebastian. "You couldn't have possibly forgotten what happened between us, could you?"

"I'm afraid my memory found it unnecessary to record such an event, Lady Porpington." Sebastian replied coolly, prying off the Maid of Honour's fingers from his coat with mild irritation. "Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to talk to my mistress-"

"DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOUR BACK TOWARDS ME!" Alessandra screeched as she angrily rose from her chair, shocking the other Maids of Honour. "You're just a mere servant; and as a lady of high society, I can easily destroy you! Once I let everyone know what you have done-"

Sebastian suddenly leaned down and tilted Alessandra's chin towards him, effectively silencing the beautiful girl's annoying tirade. His eyes glowed blood red as an amused smile discreetly dripping with malice formed on his lips. Alessandra clearly paled at the eerie display.

"But Lady Porpington, that deed you're talking of was done by both of us, remember? And if I recall correctly, it was you who had enjoyed it immensely." Sebastian murmured, his grip tightening on Alessandra's chin, making her flinch. "And as you have so graciously mentioned, you are the one who belongs to high society, and so, would be the one who'll be greatly damaged if what we did ever gets out to the public. You wouldn't want to cause a scandal, would you?"

Alessandra just nodded absently, too terrified to say more.

"I'm glad you understand." Sebastian said cheerfully, his smile entirely losing its malevolence. He then proceeded on loosening his hold on the Maid of Honour's chin, letting her fall back to her seat, stunned.

"Well then…" The demon turned to his master, and knelt before him, his right hand laid over his left chest. Ciel continued to stare out of the window, refusing to acknowledge his butler's presence. Sighing yet again, Sebastian got to his feet and shook his head in exasperation. "It seems that the young mistress still hasn't forgiven me. Is there anything I can do to appease your anger? I would do anything just to compensate for my wrongdoing. Just say the word, any word, and it will be promptly granted."

"Don't be ridiculous, Damian."

Ciel's face was still turned to the direction of the window, but the cobalt blue orbs of his eyes had shifted underneath his lowered, long-lashed eyelids, casting his servant a sidelong, baleful glance.

"Do you think I'll let you off that easily for your illicit actions? Think again."

The young boy rose from his chair and regarded the demon with the full force of his glare.

"I am your mistress, and you are my servant. You are to act upon my wishes, and on my wishes alone. For you to have engaged in a disgraceful tryst out of your own whim was a clear affront to my authority. From now on, I forbid you to do anything without asking my permission first. Do you understand?"

Sebastian smirked as he got up from his knees, his smile taking a teasing note as he straightened himself to his full height.

"But my lady…are you trying to tell me that I need your permission for _every_ action that I'm going to take? Wouldn't that be very insensible, not to mention, equally annoying on your part?"

"You know perfectly well what I'm trying to say, Damian!" Ciel said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists in annoyance.

"Do I, really?" Sebastian said in an infuriating cheery manner, goading his master to exasperation.

"To hell with you!" Ciel shouted in frustration, picking up his skirts and furiously running out of the schoolroom.

"Lady Robin!" Lizzy called out to her cousin's retreating form. Glaring at Sebastian, she too stood up, and made her own hasty exit.

"My, that was quite a spectacle, wasn't it?"Sebastian said thoughtfully, turning to face the shocked remainder of his class with a suspiciously pleasant smile on his lips. "But that doesn't mean that our class was disrupted in any way." The Maids of Honour cowered in fear as Sebastian loomed over them, his smile producing a frightening demonic aura. "Let's begin the Arithmetic exams, shall we?"

Meanwhile, Lizzy finally caught up with Ciel after the latter decided to rest in one of the benches surrounding the fountain in the middle of the palace gardens. Discreetly sitting beside the boy, the bubbly lass waited until he regained his normal breathing rate before attempting to start a conversation.

"So, something _did_ happen between you and Mr. Michaelis..."

Ciel didn't answer, and just stared at the sparkling water display of the fountain. Undaunted by her cousin's lack of response, Lizzy continued her animated talk.

"You know what you need? A one whole day of leisure all to yourself. The Rainsworth brothers had offered to escort me in shopping tomorrow; why don't you accompany us, then? Don't worry, Paula would serve as our chaperone. I had already asked the queen's permission, so you need not worry about that aspect. What do you think?"

Ciel seemed sceptical, but seriously considered Lizzy's suggestion.

_A day of leisure all to myself? With Lizzy in my company, I sorely doubt I would have any leisure that day. But if it will help me forget even just for a little while...why not?_

"Alright, I'll come with you tomorrow."

"Hooray!" Lizzy cried out in delight, throwing herself at Ciel and giving him a tight hug. "Thank you so much, Lady Robin! You don't know how happy you made me feel! I'm sure we'll be having tons of fun tomorrow! I just can't wait! We'll buy lots of cute dresses...shoes...accessories..."

Ciel felt his head begin to spin dizzily as Lizzy went on enumerating all the adorable things she wants to purchase. How could he forget that shopping with Lizzy is this disastrous? But he had made his choice; no matter how much he regrets now, nothing can be done anymore. He just hoped that he can survive the ordeal he was sure to experience on the morrow...

**XXX**

Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, quite short, huh? Well, the next chapter is much, much longer (a tad bit too long for my part, I guess). Just pray Kami-sama would be kind enough to shower me with inspiration, since I seem to lack of it lately. Oh, and do please leave reviews, faves and alerts! I really do appreciate them, and they help me write! Until next time then, folks!^-^


	9. Chapter 9: A Day of Leisure

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! And now I present you your very much awaited Chapter 9! To tell you the truth, I have already written three-fourths of this chapter months ago, but somehow, I couldn't seem to finish it! Well, cease your worries, for you are now about to read my 13-page (Microsoft Word Letter size) creation! Hope you enjoy it!^-^ Oh, and another thing, I've always sent grateful messages to those who took time to review, fave and alert my works, but starting today, I'll only give my written words of thanks to those who reviewed. Why you ask? Well, there are quite a lot of you so sending thank you messages can take quite a bit of time (my longest record is two hours, I guess). But even if you didn't review and just faved or alerted, please keep in mind that I'm truly thankful for the gesture, even if I won't send a message stating it. Well, let us now proceed with the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Kuroshitsuji (seriously, I'm getting tired of this...)

**XXX**

**Chapter 9: A Day of Leisure**

"You look so adorable, Lady Robin!" Lizzy gushed as she circled Ciel, her eyes twinkling with admiration.

Ciel was dressed in a lovely lilac gown delicately decorated with intricate floral lace, tiny faux blossoms and cultured white pearls. Draped on his shoulders was a snowy velvet hooded cloak of a magnificent make; its fine material flowing down his willowy body in a flattering manner. Silk gloves the colour of milk and embedded with pearls at the cuff encased his slender fingers, the pair made to match the creamy, pearl-studded velvet boots that the young boy had chosen to wear for that day. His beautiful gray-blue locks were slightly curled and left let down, with some tresses drawn back from his face and held in place by an elaborate silver comb inlaid with pearls.

"Um, so Lizzy, when will the Rainsworth brothers be arriving?" Ciel quickly interjected, eager to divert his cousin's attention from the dress he's wearing.

"Well, they will still pick up Paula in the Middleford manor, but I believe they will be arriving shortly." Lizzy replied thoughtfully.

And surely, not long after Lizzy had spoken, a carriage bearing the Rainsworth coat of arms-an iron shield with stags rearing on both sides-droves up the driveway and stopped before them. The doors opened and the brothers stepped out, assisting a brunette few years older than them.

"Paula!" Lizzy delightedly cried out, running towards her much-missed maid.

"My lady!" Paula said in equal enthusiasm, welcoming her mistress with wide open arms where the young girl was just too eager to launch herself into. "My, how lovely you've grown! The marchioness would be so proud to see what a fine lady you've become."

"Would she really?" Lizzy asked softly, gloomily extricating herself from her maid's embrace. "She was never pleased with me; always complaining that I'm too childish, too frivolous..."

"Well, at least some people do seem to really appreciate you, my lady." Paula replied teasingly, glancing at the Rainsworth brothers from the corner of her eye. Lizzy just blushed prettily.

"Oh, I have someone I want to introduce to you, Paula!" Lizzy said suddenly, dragging her maid to the spot where Ciel is standing. "Lady Robin, this is Paula, my personal maid. Paula, this is Lady Robin Merryweather, the Duchess of Devilshire. She is my best friend among the Maids of Honour."

_Best friend?_

Ciel turned wondering eyes to his cousin.

_I never thought that she considers me as such, but..._

A fond smile formed on the young boy's lips.

_I don't mind, I don't mind at all..._

"It's an honour to meet you, Your Grace." Paula said respectfully, curtseying deeply as she did so. "Thank you so much for taking care of Lady Elizabeth, but if you don't mind me asking..."

_Uh oh, here comes the question..._

"Are you somehow related to the earl, Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Paula! Don't be impertinent!" Lizzy scolded the maid.

"It's alright, Lizzy." Ciel interrupted, smiling reassuringly at his cousin. He then heaved a big sigh at the query. He's getting tired of the questions about his identity, but he had no choice but to answer them, right? Damn that demon for placing him in such quandary...

"Now, regarding your question Miss Paula...yes, Ciel and I are actually related. Papa and Aunt Rachel, Ciel's mother, are cousins, so that basically makes us second cousins."

"Hmmm, is that so? I wouldn't be surprised if you're actually his long-lost twin sister; you look so much alike! Don't you agree with me, my lady?" Paula asked Lizzy, apparently quite satisfied with Ciel's answer.

"Now that you've mentioned it, I did mistake Lady Robin for Ciel when we first met," Lizzy said thoughtfully. "Family resemblances can really be astounding..."

"Well, enough about that." Paula said flippantly. She then abruptly turned to Lizzy and grasped the young girl's hands, her eyes twinkling with excitement."Anyway my lady, I saw this oh so cute hat in Madame Chapelier's shop yesterday that I know would look so perfect on you! It was of a lovely shade of pink, embellished with lots of ribbons, laces and-"

"Um, excuse me, Miss Paula." Ciel interrupted, anxious to end her girly garment chatter. "Don't you think we've kept the Rainsworth brothers waiting long enough?"

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry!" Paula exclaimed, flushing in embarrassment.

"It's alright." Ciel said with false kindness, his heavenly smile hiding the irritated twitching of his perfectly arched eyebrows. "Let's just get going, shall we?"

Totally duped by Ciel's charade, Paula immediately perked up and gazed adoring eyes at the boy, making him sigh inwardly.

_Oh lord; it seems that I got myself another annoying admirer..._

With their small chitchat concluded, the three ladies then proceeded on approaching the Rainsworth brothers impatiently waiting by the carriage. At the sight of them, the two young men instantly straightened up, a warm smile of welcome forming on their lips.

"You look exceptionally beautiful today, Lady Elizabeth." Richard greeted smoothly, taking the young girl's hand and pressing it to his lips, much to Roland's indignation. He then turned to Ciel and gave him a polite smile. "You too, Lady Robin."

"Don't bother with the flatteries, Lord Richard," Ciel said dismissively; regarding him in a detached manner. "I know that you only have eyes for Lady Elizabeth, and no one else."

"Now, now; there's no need to be so shrewd, Lady Robin." Richard replied in an attempt to placate, his smile slipping down a notch in the awkwardness of it all. "It's true that my sights are only set on Lady Elizabeth, but that doesn't make me blind to the extraordinary beauty you too possess."

"Such silver tongue you have, Lord Richard." Ciel said, raising his eyebrows in an assessing gesture. "I do hope that its intended uses don't include deceiving Lady Elizabeth with empty flowery phrases. Can you promise me that?"

"Of course!" Richard answered promptly, making Ciel smile with just the scarcest hint of approval.

_This fellow would make a nice match for Lizzy..._

"Please stop it, Lady Robin!" Lizzy exclaimed in embarrassment, her cheeks a bright pink. ""You're speaking as if you're giving me away!"

"Oh, do I? I didn't notice..." Ciel replied, feigning nonchalance.

_But I AM giving you away Lizzy...to Richard Rainsworth..._

"Oh well, never mind. The choice is not yours anyway." Lizzy said sulkily, the remnants of her blush still visible on her face. Ciel just gently smiled at her.

_May you find happiness by his side..._

Roland loudly cleared his throat, his intention of rudely interrupting the mood of the moment obvious. Ciel and Richard couldn't help but glare at him. The younger Rainsworth twin just shrugged his shoulders.

"Please stop scowling, Lady Robin; it doesn't suit your lovely features. As for you Richard, it only serves to make you uglier. Are you planning to just stand there and talk all day long? We're gathered here today to have a trip to town, not gossip among ourselves! So let's depart now, shall we? I believe Lady Elizabeth is eager to begin her shopping; aren't you, my lady?"

At the mention of her name, Lizzy looked up in surprise; her green eyes accidentally meeting with Roland's brown ones. The young man cheekily winked at her, making her blush return a thousand times more vivid than before. Ciel observed this phenomenon curiously, his piercing gaze never leaving the two.

_Now, what is happening here...?_

"Pardon me for interrupting, but Lord Roland is right. If we don't leave now, we'll have less time to do some shopping. We're still going to prepare for the theatre by late afternoon, right? It's best if we head off now." Paula interjected.

The three bickering individuals exchanged embarrassed glances and immediately ceased their squabble, spending their energy instead on boarding the carriage. After a momentary delay regarding who among the Rainsworth brothers will assist Lizzy aboard the vehicle (a conflict quickly resolved by Roland winning yet another game of rock, paper, and scissors), the trip finally ensued as planned.

Their first stop was the shops in Bond Street, the main destination of their outing. Unsurprisingly, Lizzy, eagerly assisted by Paula, bought a cartload of girlish trinkets, among them the flamboyant hat the cheerful maid mentioned earlier. As for Ciel, he tried to procure of a few serviceable (i.e. plain and boring) garments for himself, but because of strong opposition from Lizzy, he ended up buying merchandise not unlike those bought by the bubbly young girl. Of course, the carrying of the purchases made was solely entrusted to the Rainsworth brothers.

After a brief refreshment of tea and cakes at one of the most respectable inns of London, the group continued their exploration of the town. With a candied apple in one hand and a nosegay of flowers in the other, Ciel seemed to blissfully stroll along with the others, the turmoil of his mind carefully hidden behind a mask of false enjoyment. His thoughts about his demonic butler just continued to jumble among themselves...that is, until a certain store sign made him stop walking and stare, his brain temporarily gone blank with pleasant surprise.

_The Funtom Toy Store..._

He gazed at the numerous displays and the teeming customers inside, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

_I'm glad it continues to do well..._

"What's the matter, Lady Robin?" Lizzy called out, walking back towards Ciel. She followed his line of sight and also smiled as she spotted the object of his interest. "The Funtom Toy Store, huh? Do you like toys, Lady Robin?"

Ciel just continued to stare with quiet joy at the shop.

"Not really, but isn't it nice to see this store thriving even though its owner has been dead for a year?"

Lizzy smiled at the compliment.

"Well, when the ownership of Funtom Company went to my mother after Ciel's death, I saw that she really strived to keep the corporation at the prosperous state that Ciel left it in. Mother could be tough and cold at times, but she did have her own ways of showing her love. Maintaining Funtom Company at its peak must be her way of demonstrating her love for her nephew, the only son of his younger brother." Heaving a dramatic sigh, she jokingly added. "Or maybe, it's just because of her stubborn Phantomhive pride!"

The cousins gaily laughed at that one.

"So, shall we proceed? Paula and the Rainsworth brothers have been waiting for quite some time." Lizzy said as soon as the hysterics were over.

"Please go on ahead; I'll just catch up with you at the inn." Ciel replied in an assuring manner.

"Alright, just don't take too long, okay?" Lizzy said as she backs off, shaking a finger at Ciel as if he's a naughty child. She then spun on her heels, and walked back to their companions.

Ciel watched until the four were out of sight before setting out on his own way. Out of a whim, he decided to once again roam the back alleys of East End that served as his hunting grounds back when he was still the queen's watchdog. How he missed those days...the heart-pounding hide-and-seek, the exhilarating tag, and finally, the satisfying checkmate. If only he could go back...back when he and Sebastian were only Master and Butler, Meal and Consumer...

Things wouldn't be this complicated, would it?

"Hey there, pretty miss...what made you grace these lowly environs with yer lovely presence?"

Ciel felt a vein throb at this unwelcome intrusion to his musings, and coldly ignored the attention-seeking beggarly man who suddenly appeared from the shadows. With his dark skin and distinctive deep-set features, Ciel indentified him as one of the vagabond Indians who prowl those filthy streets.

"Oho, she's a shy 'un mate! Why don't we give 'er the welcome she deserves?" Another unkempt Indian, emerging behind his companion, said as he approached Ciel menacingly.

Ciel just looked at them haughtily, his chin held high. The newly-arrived Indian grinned, showing rows of rotten teeth. He then clicked his finger, summoning a dozen or so impoverished Indians like himself.

"She's all yours, boys!"

At the command, all the Indians charged simultaneously, lunging at Ciel. The young boy quickly reached for the pistol he has hidden beneath his cloak as a precaution, when-

"Up to your old antics again, my brethren?"

Before Ciel could even recognize the voice who spoke, a whirlwind of white linen bandages and vibrant silk robes descended upon them, beating up the ill-mannered Indians in mere seconds.

"Are you alright, young lady?" The whirlwind, now in his human form, asked Ciel as he helped the young boy get back to his feet, his voice dripping with genuine concern.

"Y-Yes, th-thank you for your help." Ciel stammered, gawking at his saviour.

_You! If you're here, then that means- _

"So, how's the damsel in distress, Agni?" An all-too-familiar, purple-haired young man asked, sauntering towards them.

Cobalt blue eyes met golden ones and recognition dawned.

_Soma!_

"Ciel!" Soma exclaimed, trapping Ciel in a Lizzy-like hug and swinging him around. "I know you were alive!"

"Please...stop...dizzy..." Ciel mumbled, his head spinning along with his turns.

"Oops, sorry." Soma apologized cheerfully, not a hint of remorse in his voice.

"You're...mistaken...I'm not...Ciel..." Ciel said incoherently, still wobbly from Soma's spinning.

"You're not? Who are you kidding? You obviously ARE Ciel Phantomhive!" Soma continued, paying no heed to Ciel's denials. "And what's with that outfit? Are you playing dress-up or something?"

That comment cleared Ciel's head in an instant.

"Of course not! What a rude thing to ask!" The young boy replied in a huff, effectively projecting an image of an outraged young lady. "As you can see if you'll only use your eyes for their intended purpose, I'm a girl! A respectable young lady of noble birth! My name is Robin Merryweather, and Ciel Phantomhive is my second cousin!"

Soma just raised sceptical brows at Ciel's outburst, clearly not believing a word he'd said.

"Second cousin, my foot! Prove it to me, then!"

Ciel dumbly blinked at Soma's demand, the Indian prince's question apparently escaping him.

"What did you say?"

"I said, prove that you're a girl." Soma replied, repeating himself.

Ciel clearly blanched at this request. How can he prove that he is (though in actuality not) a "girl"? He is obviously a boy, a fact easily determined by even just the lightest inspection of the right places in his deceiving anatomy. It seems that it's all up to fate then,,,that, and to the good 'ol Victorian female reaction to vulgar subjects such as this.

"You want proof of my femininity? What would you have me do, lift my skirts and show you what you'd like to see? What lady in her right frame of mind would do that, you pervert!"

Visibly taken aback by what Ciel had said, Soma could only stare open-mouthed at him.

"A pervert? Me? Now wait just one minute damsel...you're actually accusing me, Prince Soma Asman Gandal, 26th son of the King of the Princely State of Bengal, of being a pervert? How interesting...that doesn't happen everyday..."

Soma's amusement to Ciel's response only added fuel to the raging fire of the young boy's temper, making it burn brighter

"So what if you're some prince from India? That doesn't give you any right to insult me, a lady belonging to the highest echelons of English society!"

Ciel's fiery retort didn't seem to faze Soma at all; instead, it heightened the Indian prince's interest on the masquerading young boy.

"Hmmm...I like you. Unlike most girls at home, you don't throw yourself at my feet just because I'm a prince. You're quite pretty too, though you look much like your cousin, Ciel. But then again, if I recall correctly, that guy looked more like a girl than a boy in the first place..."

A thought seemed to suddenly occur to Soma, and by the delighted look on the prince's face, Ciel felt sure that it doesn't bode well for him at all...

"I've decided; I'm going to take you with me to India to be my wife. Rejoice and be merry fair damsel, for you are about to become a princess!"

_Wife? Princess? What the...?_

"But before that, I'll formally ask for your hand from your parents first. So, where do you live damsel? We will take you there and proceed on the task immediately."

With that said, Soma spun on his heels in preparation for departure, but Ciel's furious voice halted his actions.

"H-Hold on for a moment, Indian prince! Did you just say you'll make me your wife? Though I'm greatly honoured by your proposal, I'm afraid I'm quite contented by my present status as a duchess, and has no wish whatsoever to become anything more. And in case you have forgotten, this is England, sir! Just because you're a prince from some distant land doesn't mean that you can do whatever you like here!"

"Oh, but I COULD do whatever I want here, damsel." Soma cheekily replied, further infuriating Ciel with the nonchalance of the over-the-shoulder glance he gave him. "It's true that my princely status doesn't mean anything in this country, but I just recently gained authority that will very much allow me to do as I please."

"And that authority is...?" Ciel asked the show-off prince in a challenging manner.

"Why, the authority of being my father's representative, of course!" Soma announced proudly.

"The King of Bengal's representative? You?" Ciel exclaimed incredulously.

"Hey, don't speak as if you know me for an incompetent fool when we've just met." Soma said indignantly, his face taking a slightly injured countenance. "You are aware of the annual courtly visits that rulers of England's colonies pay to Queen Victoria, don't you? Well, the King of Bengal is of no exception, of course, and my father has been faithfully fulfilling that duty for many years. It just so happens that this year, he has fallen ill and can't make the journey, opting instead to send a representative. The task should have been handled by my uncles and older brothers, but they are currently busy in their own respective duties so the job fell to me."

"I fear for the good relations between England and Bengal in the future." Ciel mumbled under his breath, but the remark was nonetheless heard by Soma.

"What did you say damsel?"

"N-Nothing." Ciel quickly replied, effectively dodging the query. "I was just wondering if you will also be staying in the castle even though you are only a representative."

_Say no...please say no!_

"Of course!" Soma answered with a proud lift of his chin, dashing Ciel's hopes for the negative reply. "That would be rude of the queen if it's the contrary. I would hate to leave my present residence though; Ciel's townhouse has really been so comfortable!"

"You're still living there?" Ciel asked in disbelief.

Soma raised a surprised brow at Ciel's unexpected reaction.

"Hmmm, did Ciel tell you about us? Then you should know that he left that house in our care."

"But he's been dead for one year, hasn't he? The ownership of the house should have been transferred to his aunt, Frances Middleford!" Ciel went on in confusion.

"Well, it was indeed transferred, but that scary aunt of his let us stay, saying that since it is Ciel's wish, then she shall honour it." Soma airily replied, amused by the Ciel's ramblings.

"Aunt Frances do become kind in the most inopportune situations..." Ciel said with a sigh. He then turned to Soma and regarded him with tired annoyance. "It has been nice talking to you Prince Soma, but I have to take my leave now. I still have a theatre performance to attend this afternoon."

Instead of disheartening Soma as initially intended, Ciel's declaration of his pressing engagement seemed to encourage the Indian prince more, as evidenced by the twinkling eagerness in his eyes.

"Theatre? They do plays, don't they? Agni! Let's accompany the damsel to this "theatre" of hers. Let's see if English plays are anyway better than those we have at home."

"Jo Ajna (As you command)." Agni, always the faithful butler, promptly replied, making Ciel shake his head in frustration.

_Good lord, when would I ever be rid of this two?_

**XXX**

Author's Note: Bring on the characters! Soma and Agni has already made their entrance, who do you think will be next? To find out, stay tuned for the next chapter! And please don't forget those reviews, faves and alerts! I love you all!^-^


	10. Chapter 10: Prologue

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Here's Chapter 10! Hmmm, my college life is starting to get hectic, so enjoy the quick updates while you can! I don't know until when it will last...T^T. Oh well, this chapter has references from the Kuroshitsuji manga and OVA, like for example, Soma and Lizzy had already met in the manga and in the OVA, the Kuroshitsuji gang presented the play Hamlet with a twist in the ending. To better understand this chapter, I recommend reading Chapter 37 of the manga and of course watching the OVA. We all know that licensed mangas can no longer be found in scanlation sites, so if you want to know where to download the chapters and the OVA, then just PM me.^-^ Well, enjoy reading!

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji will never be mine.

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 10: Prologue**

"You are late, Lady Robin!"

Ciel smiled awkwardly, trying his best to placate the pouting, hands-on-hips image of the irate Lizzy at his delayed arrival.

"I do apologize Lizzy, my tardiness was caused by some bothersome acquaintances I happened to make in my supposedly short walk."

"Bothersome acquaintances? What do you-"

And Lizzy's green eyes turned wide with recognition as she finally caught sight of the two Indians accompanying Ciel.

"Why, if it is not Lady Elizabeth herself! How have you been, little sister?"

"Prince Soma!" Lizzy cried out in delight, giving the Indian prince a tackle-hug. "And Mr. Agni, too! What are you two doing here? Were you not supposed to be taking care of Ciel's London town house?"

"Well, my prince has to temporarily cease his sworn duty to the late Master Ciel because of a troublesome matter that came up back home in India. But do not worry Lady Elizabeth, my prince will return to it as soon as the matter is absolved." Agni gently explained.

"And what troublesome matter is Agni talking about, Prince Soma?" Lizzy asked the Indian prince with an inquiring tilt of her head.

"Well, it is not really troublesome, more of an honour actually. You see-" Soma paused for dramatic effect. "-I was chosen to represent my father in the annual colonial rulers' courtly visitations!"

"That means you will be staying in the castle, right?" Lizzy asked excitedly, her eyes twinkling with anticipation. "How wonderful!"

"Is it not? We will be chatting together, playing together, eating Agni's curry together..." Soma said cheerfully, twirling Lizzy around in delight.

Ciel cleared his throat irritably to attract their attention.

"Lizzy, should we not start getting ready for the play? We will be late if we will not begin preparing anytime soon. And as for you Indian Prince-"

"Just call me Soma!" Soma cheerily piped up.

"...Soma, you better change into something more formal if you want to gain entry to the theatre." Ciel finished, his eyebrow twitching with annoyance at Soma's earlier interruption.

"Roger!" The two gamely answered, before rushing off to get properly dressed, leaving Ciel staring at them incredulously.

_Those two..._

And then another thought made the young boy pause.

_And where would Soma get what he would be wearing?_

He turned an inquiring look to Agni, which the Indian butler responded to with his usual pleasant smile.

"Could I be of service, Lady Robin?"

"No thank you, please pay me no mind." Ciel replied dismissively, before leaving to start his own preparations.

_Agni is as capable as Sebastian, so I would not be surprised if he actually has Soma's whole wardrobe hidden beneath those robes of his..._

Soma, Lizzy, Paula and the Rainsworth twins couldn't help but stare in wonderment as Ciel descend the stairs in his theatre finery. He was wearing an ethereal silver silk gown that was delicately lined with the finest downy white feathers and shimmering crystal beads, creating a heavenly illusion of an angel on earth, lacking only wings. An exquisite headdress of feathers and beads sits on his head, its material matching the fragile fan that he holds in his right hand. Silver slippers and elbow-length white gloves, both made of silk, completed his angelic attire.

"As usual, you look so beautiful Lady Robin!" Lizzy gushed as she clasped Ciel's hand in her own, her eyes glittering with something akin to worship.

"You truly deserve to be my princess, damsel." Soma added, nodding his head with satisfaction

"I never agreed to become your bride!" Ciel responded violently, his annoyance growing at the delighted look on his cousin's face.

"Oh, another suitor!" Lizzy exclaimed, clapping her hands in joy. "You really are amazing, Lady Robin!"

Admitting his defeat, Ciel tiredly sighed and regarded Lizzy's outfit for the afternoon. She had worn one of the new dresses she had bought-a ruffled creation of the brightest pink teeming with ribbons and white lace, the perfect pair for the equally girlish hat she had bought earlier that day.

"You look wonderful too, Lizzy."

"Really?" Lizzy asked blushingly. "The hat and the dress are just meant to be, are they not?"

"Err, well..." Ciel stuttered, unnerved by Lizzy's eagerness to hear his opinion. "They are, I guess..."

"Damsel! Do you not think that I too, deserve a compliment?" Soma suddenly demanded with arms crossed before him.

Ciel quirked an irate eyebrow at the command, but otherwise judged Soma's garb from head to toe. The Indian prince was clothed in a gold thread-embroidered silk coat and loose trousers, their colours that of which suits Soma best-blue and red violet. A red sash held his jewel-encrusted gold scimitar at his waist, its splendour not much less than the gems that hangs in strands at his neck. Large, ruby-imbedded gold earrings dangle from his ears, accompanying the lone red precious stone placed in the middle of his forehead. No turban crowns his purple mane, just some elaborate fine gold chains that were as luxurious as the other accessories that wrap his body.

_Agni truly lives up to what is expected of him..._

And Ciel gave his verdict.

"Are you trying to attract all the thieves of London to fall upon us?"

"You told me to dress formally, and this is how we dress formally in India!" Soma proudly stated. "Jewellery determines your status and wealth in social events, so it is important to wear a lot to show them the extent of your power!"

"Fine, fine, now just be quiet." Ciel grumbled irritably. He then turned to Richard. "So Lord Richard, when are we leaving?"

"As soon as we are all ready, of course." Richard replied.

"Well we are." Ciel haughtily stated. "Now, shall we leave?"

"I could not agree more, Lady Robin." Roland answered, opening the doors to reveal the waiting carriage outside.

"Ladies and honoured guests, shall we get going?"

The Royal Opera House...a magnificent, Greek architecture-inspired structure built for the pleasure of English society. Commonly known as Convent Garden, it is the favourite venue for all kinds of social events. It is also quite renowned for the theatrical plays performed there every night, mostly featuring the famous works of the illustrious Shakespeare. And that attraction is the reason why Ciel and his companions were there for the evening.

"...Hamlet, huh?" Ciel read aloud from the flyer promoting the night's performance.

_This sure brings memories..._

"Hamlet? I was hoping for Romeo and Juliet." Lizzy whined, pouting as she squeezed in beside Ciel to take a closer look at the poster.

"Well, this is the production for the night, so we have no choice but to bear with it." Roland said nonchalantly, crossing his arms behind his head.

"Hey Agni, was not "Hamlet" the play we performed with Ciel in the summer of last year for the orphaned children?" Soma asked his butler.

"Yes my prince, your performance as Ramakrishna was truly marvellous."

"Was it not?" Soma asked cheerfully, obviously basking in Agni's praise. "But that sure was fun! Let us do it again!"

And Soma would have rushed into the actors' dressing room if Ciel hadn't grabbed his shirt, stopping him from doing so.

"This time is different, Soma. That play you took part of was just an informal production, thus your silly antics were tolerated. You will eternally shame yourself in England if you will do tonight the same thing you did then."

Soma's eyes turned watery at what Ciel said, and before the young boy could react, the Indian prince had enveloped him in a suffocating hug.

"To think that you are actually worrying for me..." Soma said through joyful tears. "I am so touched!"

After quickly drying his tears, Soma seemed to regain his energy and pointed his index finger at Ciel with conviction.

"I knew it! You truly are the one for me!"

Ciel could only sigh with exasperation at Soma's declaration.

"Suit yourself."

The young boy then turned on his heel to leave. But he had no sooner taken a step away when he collided with an approaching nobleman, the impact sending him sprawling to the floor.

"Oh my, it seems that the little robin is lacking in grace tonight." The nobleman said mockingly, offering his hand in assistance.

The familiarity of the voice made Ciel's head snap up in alarm, and his blue eyes meet with Viscount Druitt's violet ones.

"Viscount Druitt..." Ciel hissed as he hastily scrambled to his feet, pointedly ignoring the young man's offered hand. "What are you doing here?"

"But my dear, I am a man famed for my appreciation of the arts, am I not? It would not come as a surprise if I visit the theatre every now and then." Viscount Druitt replied in an infuriatingly pleasant manner. He then sidled next to Ciel, and also took a look at the flyer.

"Hmmm...Hamlet; Shakespeare's classic tale of revenge..."

And then he went to melodramatic mode.

"To be, or not to be: that is the question:

Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer

The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,

Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,

And by opposing end them. To die: to sleep;

No more."

A large crowd of admiring ladies had gathered during Viscount Druitt's performance and are now throwing flowers at him. Ciel could only look on in a dumbfounded manner.

"Thank you, thank you." Viscount Druitt said in appreciation, giving elegant bows to his admirers. When the crowd finally dispersed, he returned his attentions to Ciel.

"Now, what was I saying? Oh yes, I like the original version of Hamlet, but I think I like the version presented by the Funtom Company during last year's summer better. It was just so interesting, especially the twist! I heard that Ciel Phantomhive himself even played the lead role. That boy could actually be very adorable when he is not acting so high and mighty..."

But Ciel was no longer listening to Viscount Druitt's lengthy talk. His mind had wandered back to that night-a night full of chaos and somehow, fun. It would not hurt to have that kind experience every now and then...

"Lady Robin, are you still listening?"

Dragged to the present by Viscount Druitt's voice, Ciel snapped back in attention and regarded the nobleman suspiciously.

"Now that I think about it, you actually bore a striking resemblance to the late Earl Phantomhive." Viscount Druitt said slowly, slyly smirking when he saw Ciel flinch at the assertion. "Relatives?"

"Second cousins." Ciel blurted out as he discreetly inched away from the noble. "Now if you'll excuse me Viscount Druitt, I still have-"

"Not so fast, little robin." Viscount Druitt murmured sinisterly, suddenly thrusting his arm to the wall and effectively preventing Ciel from leaving. "How fortunate it is that Mr. Devoted Tutor is not with you today. What was his name again? Oh yes, Sebastian..."

Ciel felt himself stiffen at that statement. Viscount Druitt's disturbing smile grew wider.

"If I remember correctly, Ciel Phantomhive also had a quite capable butler who goes by the name "Sebastian". Do you not think it too much of a coincidence that you second cousins have servants that bore the same name?" Viscount Druitt paused, willing the meaning of his words to sink in. "Or maybe, the "Sebastian" that serves the both of you is just one and the same person. But that is impossible, since the Phantomhive's "Sebastian" was believed to have perished with his master in the Great Fire of London last year. That is unless-" He threw Ciel a sidelong, assessing glance. "Those two actually survived, and are living somewhere in disguise. After all, Ciel Phantomhive was accused of trying to assassinate the queen. And if ever he will be found-" Viscount Druitt's smile became a tad more malicious. "He would be punished by death, would he not?"

"I do not know what you are talking about." Ciel said coldly, trying to his best to stay composed in spite of his slowly fraying nerves. "Addressing "Damian" as "Sebastian" was a minor error on my part. If I may inform you, they are actually identical twins that were brought up in our household as servants. I basically grew up under their care, and when Cousin Ciel show up in our lands after his month-long disappearance, my family just deemed it worthy to present Sebastian to him, seeing that the steward, Mr. Tanaka, had been severely injured and all the other Phantomhive servants perished in the fire that left him orphaned."

Viscount Druitt raised a sceptical eyebrow at Ciel's reply.

"Is that so? But I wonder why I could not get any information about them...It is like the only proof of their existence is their record as servants to the Phantomhive and Merryweather families..."

"Maybe, you did not research enough." Ciel said haughtily, making a mental note to order Sebastian to take care of things later.

"You do have a lot of excuses, do you not?" Viscount Druitt murmured thoughtfully. "Nevertheless, I will soon gather enough evidence to prove my-" He shot Ciel another sly glance. "-theories. I still owe Ciel Phantomhive for sending me to prison for the Jack the Ripper case; should I not have him arrested in return?"

Ciel chose not to answer the question. Viscount Druitt just smiled and patted the young boy's shoulder.

"Well, it was nice talking with you, Lady Robin." And then, he was back to his dramatic character. "Should we not proceed to our seats? The play is about to start!"

And Ciel silently watched as Viscount Druitt pranced away, his head swirling with disturbed thoughts.

_This could get very dangerous..._

"Why did Hamlet die?" Lizzy sobbed as the curtains were lowered, signalling the end of the play. "Why did he have to exact revenge? If only he continued his life, he would have been happy! I hate the original ending! I like Ciel's version more!"

"Yeah, the original ending is stupid." Soma declared with a knowing air. "Living your life for revenge is boring. He should have married Ophelia and have a family instead! Right, Agni?"

"Wonderfully said, my prince!" Agni exclaimed in a worshipping manner, nodding his head vigorously in agreement.

"Revenge is not proper; it only brings more ill will between the offended and the offender." Richard stated smartly.

"Yes, living for revenge would only make you reside in the past, and never step forward into the future." Roland, not to be outdone by his brother, quickly added.

As his companions continued to discuss the play, Ciel's mind continued to dwell in what Viscount Druitt said earlier. He had no idea that he was already being investigated; it won't be long until the truth will finally be revealed. What was he to do then? He needs to consult Sebastian about this...

He was barely conscious of their exit from the theatre and their journey back to the palace. Soma and Agni had stayed behind to prepare for their new responsibilities. This was not the right time to sort out his emotions. A greater problem had surfaced, and he needs to prioritize it.

Deeply immersed in his thoughts, Ciel didn't notice the commotion that is happening when he and Lizzy entered the palace gates. Most of the castle residents were gathered in the courtyard, directly below the second floor terrace. It was the scent of blood that jerked him back to reality, and sent him running to find out what is going on.

And there, lying on the hard ground, her body broken and bleeding, was Alessandra Porpington.

**XXX**

Author's Note: There's a good reason why this chapter is titled Prologue, you will see in the next chapters=). Do keep the reviews, faves and alerts coming, especially the reviews. I value them the most^-^.


	11. Chapter 11: Act I

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Chapter 11 here! ^-^ Just like the previous chapter, this chapter also has references stemming from the OVA and the manga, Chapter 26 to be exact (William T. Spears' interaction with humans). There, I already gave you a clue on the characters that will make their appearance in this chapter! Oh, and by the way, in my previous chapter, I told you to PM me if you want to know my sources of the OVA and manga, but what most of you did is ask for it on your reviews...^-^'. There's actually nothing wrong about it, but well, I would have wanted to keep it as a private matter between the two of us, you know? My membership might be at stake, so don't do it again, okay? And guys, for the first time, somebody flamed my story...T^T I know that my writing isn't perfect, but I hope whoever it was could have appreciated the effort I spent on this story. Mind you, I accept constructive criticisms and the like, but to say that you're disgusted of my story content was just too much! First of all, this is a fan fiction. Let me state it again: FAN FICTION. This is a fiction, which just quite the simpler term for a figment of my imagination, and it was written by a fan, which is me by the way, so I could pretty much write whatever it is I want to happen (but suggestions are always welcome and are appreciated, of course)! And do not accuse me of making my beloved Sebby-chan appear as a sex maniac in Chapter 7, for if you had read the manga (Chapters 28 and 29) he did the exact thing (for a purpose of course)! Why I made him do that also serves a purpose which will be revealed in the next chapters... and now, you've completely ruined my momentum!T^T *Cough* For my dear _kinder _readers, I'm so sorry for the rant; I just get so emotional sometimes...*sob* I do beseech you all to continue to be kind to us fan fic writers, no matter how horrible you think our stories are. We did expend great effort for our stories, which is of course fuelled by our love for the anime we're writing about. Please don't flame us because it can be very discouraging, and being discouraged doesn't feel good at all... But don't worry, I'll try to get my act together and present to you the next chapter as quickly as the previous ones. Just pray that I won't sink any further in this depression I'm feeling right now because of that flame...

Disclaimer: *Sigh* Kuroshitsuji? Not mine...

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 11: Act I**

"Explain yourself to me, Sebastian."

Sebastian raised a perplexed eyebrow at his young master's command. Ciel had dragged the ethereally handsome demon to his room as soon as he found him amidst the commotion caused by the discovery of Alessandra's mangled corpse.

"And what should I explain to you, young master?"

Ciel exploded in exasperation at the query.

"Stop acting as if you do not know what I am talking about! What else would it be? Lady Alessandra's murder. of course!"

Ciel's outburst didn't seem to intimidate Sebastian at the very least; on the contrary, he appeared rather amused by it.

"Oh my, is the young master accusing me of committing the crime?"

"You have the intent! What assumption do you want me to conceive otherwise?" Ciel rant on, adamant on making Sebastian confess.

"Well, I did have the intent, but that does not mean that I will act upon it." Sebastian replied in an infuriating cool manner, angering Ciel further.

"Do stop the word games even just for now and be serious!"

"Very well, then." Sebastian said in surrender, sighing as he did so. "I was not the one who killed Lady Porpington, young master. Someone else went ahead and did it."

Sebastian's affirmation calmed the raging fire of Ciel's temper and made the young boy ponder.

"Hmmm, considering her detestable character, I would not be surprised if that girl has more than her fair share of enemies, but do you not think that kind of motive too superficial to commit the crime? But then again, what other motive could the criminal have?"

Sebastian smiled cryptically.

"True, a murder done in hatred is something a human would do, young master. But why do we not take into account other overlooked angles, like theft perhaps?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian as if he'd gone crazy.

"Theft? Do not be ridiculous, Sebastian. Most of the people residing in the palace are either nobles or well-off bourgeoisie, each with more than sufficient income and would not risk their current stature just for a petty crime of thievery. And besides, Scotland Yard had all ready made a complete inventory of Lady Alessandra's possessions and confirmed that none is missing."

Sebastian's enigmatic smile widened in a mocking manner.

"Was there indeed none missing, young master? In the physical sense, maybe..."

The demon butler's comment caught Ciel's attention, and the young boy turned inquiring eyes to him.

"What are you talking about, Sebastian?"

Sebastian's beautiful eyes glowed crimson, and Ciel felt a chill run up his spine at the cold anger and annoyance that he saw in them.

"Some other demon stole my dinner, young master, and I am not so generous as to let him get away with it..."

"So you are saying that that there is another demon in the palace besides yourself?" Ciel asked Sebastian thoughtfully. It was the day after Alessandra's murder and they are currently strolling in the palace gardens after classes.

"Yes, young master; he did not seem to be up to anything suspicious so I just let him be. But then he stole a soul that I had clearly marked as mine..." Sebastian's eyes once again glowed an angry red at the memory.

_So, he coveted Lady Alessandra's soul that much, huh?_

Ciel silently turned his head away.

"Was Lady Alessandra's soul that delicious?"

Taken aback by the question, Sebastian could only stare at the young boy.

"Pardon, young master?"

Ciel slowly turned to face his butler, his expression a careful blank

"I said, was Lady Alessandra's soul that delicious? For you to be that riled by its theft, it might have been mouth-watering."

"Well, it would have been quite appetizing, but rest assured that it was nowhere near as delectable as the soul you possess. That is why I chose to make a contract with you, did I not?" Sebastian pleasantly replied, smiling.

_Just because my soul tastier than the others...is that the only thing that makes me special to you?_

Ciel couldn't help but clench his fists in pain.

_I am completely yours, so why could you not be completely mine?_

Sebastian's brows furrowed at his master's bizarre behaviour.

"Young master, are you all right?"

He reached out to touch the young boy but Ciel angrily slapped his hand away.

"Do not touch me." Ciel said savagely, opting to release his hurt in anger. "I have no need for a demon who does not give my soul the proper treatment it deserves. If that is how the case should be, then I would rather offer my soul to some other demon who-"

Ciel hadn't even finished speaking when Sebastian suddenly grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully, making the boy cry out in pain. He furiously faced Sebastian and would have given him a scorching volley of protests, but the demon's glowing red glare made him stop his actions. He'd never seen Sebastian look so furious before...

"Do watch the words that are coming of that pretty little mouth of yours, young master; it might be the cause of your downfall in the future." Sebastian said in a deceptively relaxed manner, but Ciel wasn't duped by his butler's attempt to mask his antipathy. His angrily glowing red eyes are proof enough...

"I may have let Lady Porpington's soul escape my grasp, but your soul is another matter. You are all mine, only mine, and I will never allow anyone take you away from me!"

Ciel could only stare dumbfounded at Sebastian after his startling declaration. He knew he should feel annoyed at his butler's possessiveness, but for some reason, all he felt then was a warm tingling that started from his chest and spread all over his body. He also felt himself blush a very deep red, a phenomenon that he would usually try to suppress, but inexplicably, has no wish whatsoever to do so at the moment. It was not an awful feeling, not an awful feeling at all...

"You are indeed Madam Red's nephew, Ciel Phantomhive. I never thought that my beloved colour could suit you so admirably; I am quite jealous." An overly-dramatic voice said from behind them. The demon and young boy sharply turned around, and at the sight of the speaker, Sebastian's eyebrows knitted in tired irritation.

"Grell Sutcliffe."

"The one and only, dearest Sebas-chan! Miss me?" The crimson death god crooned, releasing his trademark flying kiss.

"On the contrary, I would have preferred if we had continued to stay apart." Sebastian replied drily, skilfully avoiding the invisible projectile of affection that Grell had intended for him.

"How mean! After I came all the way here just to see you!" Grell whined, pouting.

Ciel interrupted to stop Grell's annoying hysterics.

"What is your purpose for coming here anyway, death god?"

"Well, you see-"

A nice, strong kick delivered by a foot encased in a well-polished black leather shoe sent Grell tumbling forward, horribly smashing his most treasured face on the ground in the process.

"Ouch!"

"You should not disclose mission information to unauthorized personnel, Dispatch Member Grell Sutcliffe." A suit-clad man emerging behind Grell stated severely.

"William!" Grell cried out pitifully. "Why did you-"

Another kick from his superior quickly silenced the red death god.

"A mouth prone to senseless chatter should only be silenced." William said coldly, then he turned to Sebastian and regarded him with veiled dislike. "We meet again, demon."

"William T. Spears..." Sebastian murmured, smirking. "To what shall I owe the honour of this visit?"

"I have reason to believe you are aware of our purpose, demon." William replied in his usual stoic manner. "After all, now that you have lost your collar, it is very likely that you are the reason why we are here." He then opened the large book he always carry around and read aloud the contents. "Entry No. 34608; Name: Alessandra Eloise Porpington; Age: 18; Notes: only child to Baron Neswick and wife, served as one of Queen Victoria's Maids of Honour; Soul Status: Lost, most probably a victim of demon consumption." He closed his book and looked at Sebastian with suspicion.

The demon butler just gave a weary sigh.

"True, now that my master has fulfilled his part of the contract and that I chose to devour his soul at a later date, I find it harder to suppress my demonic hunger for souls. I would admit that I did intend to consume Lady Porpington's soul, but whether you believe me or not, it was another demon who accomplished that feat."

William raised a sceptical eyebrow at the Sebastian's statement.

"What you said may be true, but do not expect me to believe you, demon. It does go without saying that those of your kind are quite deceptive creatures."

The air seemed to become charged with electricity as demon and death god frostily glared at each other, their antagonism towards one another clear.

"That is enough." Ciel interposed curtly. "Nothing will be accomplished if you two will just continue bickering."

"The earl is right. If you are going to fight, then just fight over me!" Grell eagerly suggested.

And Grell once again found himself painfully sprawled on the ground through the joint kicking efforts of Sebastian and William.

"Why is it that I always end up being hurt?" The red death god wailed, but this was promptly ignored by the other three.

"Hey you two, have you finished pruning the rose bushes?" A middle-aged man, whom Ciel recognized as Mr. George Wilkins, the Royal Gardener, called out to the death gods as he passed by, a large pot of flowering plants under each arm. At the sight of Ciel and Sebastian, he laid his load on the ground, doffed his straw hat, and gave a deep bow of respect. "Good day Lady Merryweather, Mr. Michaelis; are my new assistants troubling you?"

_Assistants?_

"You are here as gardeners?" Ciel asked the two death gods in disbelief.

It was Sebastian who answered the Royal Gardener with his usual pleasant smile.

"Not at all, Mr. Wilkins; these gentlemen are acquaintances of ours that we have not seen for quite some time, so there is much to converse about."

"I see..." The Royal Gardener murmured, then leaning closer to Sebastian, he whispered. "They are a strange bunch, those two. The dark-haired one always talks about nonsense such as souls and overtime, while the redhead behaves more like a lady than a man. Are you sure you are all right in their company, sir?"

"Thank you for the concern, Mr. Wilkins, but we will manage." Sebastian replied amiably. "I did mention we are acquainted with them, did I not? Their ways may be a bit outlandish, but they are good people, I assure you."

"If you say so, sir." The Royal Gardener said, shrugging. He then picked up the potted plants he put down earlier, and with a last doubtful glance at the death gods, went away to fulfil his duties.

When the Royal Gardener was out of sight, Sebastian turned to face William and Grell, shaking his head in incredulous amusement.

"Judging from the Royal Gardener's impression of you, it seems that your human interaction has not improved one bit."

"I told you we should have infiltrated as one of the Maids of Honour!" Grell sulkily berated William, enviously eyeing Ciel's rose taffeta gown.

"I do believe there is nothing wrong with our profession of choice." William stated firmly. "Based on my observations, gardeners can somewhat be likened to death gods, only that they nurture and reap plants instead of souls."

"But it is so boring!" Grell exclaimed in a huff. "All we do is work with plants from sun up 'til sundown! If we had chosen to disguise ourselves as Maids of Honour instead, as the earl here have done..." The red death god's expression turned dreamy as images of William and himself in elaborate dresses and wigs filled his head. "Ah, a low-cleavage crimson satin gown with fishnet stockings and high-heeled black leather boots would be nice..."

"A Maid of Honour is prohibited to wear such improper clothes." Sebastian commented dourly "And besides, unlike the young master, you will never be able to pass yourself as a young girl of good breeding with those vulgar acts of yours."

"I would also never allow myself the humiliation of dressing up as a woman." William added tersely.

"Sebas-chan! William! Why does the two of you seem to get along well when it comes to bullying me? It is unfair!" Grell complained, stamping his foot on the ground in frustration.

The demon and the superior death god just looked at Grell queerly.

"Because we share the same opinion of you, that is why."

Before Grell could further protest, the palace doors leading to the gardens suddenly burst open and Soma went rushing towards them. As usual, Agni religiously follows him, albeit in a much slower pace.

"Lady Robin, my princess-to-be! The other Maids of Honour told me I can find you here so-"

And Soma's speech faltered as he gazed upon the claret glare that Sebastian bestowed upon him at the address he used for Ciel.

"M-M-Mr. Sebastian!" Soma gasped, quickly hiding behind Ciel. "I thought that you perished with Ciel at the Great Fire of London last year! It is not as if that I want you to die or anything, but it is just...

As Soma continued his incoherent frightened mumblings and excuses, Agni stepped forward to give his own greetings to the demon.

"It has been a long time, Mr. Sebastian. I am glad to see that you are doing well, though unfortunately, the same cannot be said of Master Ciel..."

"I do believe you have mistaken me for my twin brother, good sir." Sebastian smoothly lied, his trademark smile once again plastered on his face.

Agni blinked in shock at this revelation.

"Mr. Sebastian's twin brother...?"

Ciel cleared his throat to make himself be noticed.

"Let me give the introductions. This man here is my tutor, Mr. Damian Michaelis. Yes, he is Mr. Sebastian's twin, as you can no doubt see in the resemblance of their features. Damian, they are Prince Soma Asman Gadal and his butler Agni; they will represent the princely state of Bengal in the week-long annual colonial court visitations."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Prince Soma." Sebastian said warmly, offering his hand to the Indian prince. Soma looked at it with apprehension for a few moments before taking it hesitatingly.

"Th-The pleasure is mine, Mr. Damian-ouch!"

Sebastian's smile didn't even twitch as he loosened his painful hold on Soma's hand.

"Oh my, was my grip too strong?"

Soma didn't answer and just quickly went back to his hiding place behind Ciel, nursing his hurting body part. Sebastian then offered the same hand to Agni which the latter gladly accepted.

"Ah, pardon my error, Mr. Damian. You might hear this often but you really do look identical to your twin brother. Mr. Sebastian and I were good friends, and I hope to have the same relationship with you in the future."

Sebastian just continued smiling at what Agni said.

"I hope so too, Mr. Agni."

Agni's gaze then fell upon Grell and he bolted in astonishment.

"You! You are that incestuous Ophelia in Master Ciel's play last summer!"

"Indeed it was I." Grell purred, winking at Agni. "How have you been, my dear good-looking father?"

"Do not address me as such! For a creature like you to call me father...!" Agni exclaimed, entering his paranoid mode. "My prince! Forgive me for I have been defiled!"

"Hmph! Why is it that you men could never appreciate my beauty?" Grell grumbled, crossing his arms petulantly.

"Now, now; let us stop this, shall we? Since we all seem to know each other, why do we not just get along?" Ciel interjected in irritation.

"I still do not know him." Soma suddenly quipped in a deadpan manner, pointing a finger at William.

The death god adjusted his glasses and started to speak.

"I am William T. Spears of the Dispatch Management Division of the Death Gods, and I am here to investigate the current status of Alessandra Eloise Porpington's soul which has been recently lost in our records."

"Death gods? Souls?" Soma inquired in an interested manner as Ciel looked on, stricken.

_This is bad! Could it be that he has realized...?_

Soma laid a hand on William's shoulder and laughed.

"For you to say that joke with such a straight face...what a funny person you are!"

"But I was not joking." William blankly stated as he straightened up his suit.

Soma then cheerfully turned to Ciel.

"By the way damsel, I have already told the queen of my plan to marry you, and she seemed very pleased with it. Is it not wonderful? Even the queen of your country greatly approves of our marriage!"

Ciel cringed at the thought of the severe teasing he'll get from "the queen" the next time they'll meet.

"How many times do I need to tell you that I will not marry you!"

"Oh come on, damsel." Soma animatedly urged. "To be married to me will not be so bad. You will become a princess, and if I will get lucky, even a queen! Do you not want that? "

"No, I do not!" Ciel heatedly declined.

"He is right, earl." Grell said encouragingly, wrapping himself around Sebastian's arm. "Marry him already so I can have Sebas-chan all to myself!"

"Earl? Sebastian?" Soma asked in confusion.

"Do not mind him, Prince Soma." Ciel said curtly, and then he turned to Grell."You! Let go of Damian this instant!"

"What if I do not want to?" Grell teased, clinging tighter to Sebastian. The death god's actions made Ciel's anger increased tenfold.

"Why you-"

"There is no need to be so distressed, my lady." Sebastian said in a calming manner, effortlessly shaking himself free of Grell by punching the death god on the face. "I am quite adept on ridding myself of nuisances such as this."

Agni approached the crumpled heap on the ground that was known as Grell and checked its condition.

"Are you all right, Mr. Grell?"

"My saviour!" Grell exclaimed with starry eyes, launching himself to Agni. But before he could even envelop the Indian in his arms, he was once again rendered prostrate on the ground by Agni's martial arts.

"I am sorry, Mr. Grell; that was just an automatic defence mechanism of mine." Agni apologized, now keeping his distance from the red death god.

"I am so getting tired of this." Grell said through muffled sobs, too pained to even get up.

"Prince Soma! Mr. Agni!" A messenger called out as he came running towards them. He then struggled to catch his breath before he spoke. "The queen calls for you; it seems that another meeting with the colonial leaders is to be held."

"Oh darn, another one?" Soma grumbled, scratching his head in annoyance. He then looked at Ciel apologetically. "I am sorry, damsel; it seems that our marriage plans should be discussed some other time. Should you not be proud that your husband-to-be is such a responsible man?"

"And what made you think that you are going to be my husband?" Ciel seethed.

"There is really no need for such modesty, damsel." Soma said in a frustratingly assuring manner that only serves to increase Ciel's bad temper. "Let us now go, Agni."

The Indian butler bowed obediently.

"Jo Ajna."

Not long after, Soma and Agni followed the messenger back inside the palace walls, much to Ciel's relief.

"Whew, they are finally gone."

He then suddenly turned serious, and looked into the horizon with much determination.

"Well gentlemen, shall we now catch the culprit?"

**XXX**

Author's Note: Grell and William have entered the arena! ^-^ I'm not sure if I did well with Grell's characterization for he's not really my cup of tea...so Grell fans, please don't kill me! *Hides behind a wall* Do show your appreciation through your reviews, faves and alerts! And no flames please, but constructive criticisms and suggestions are very much appreciated!^-^


	12. Chapter 12: Culprit Captured?

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Rejoice, for my depression did not hinder me from presenting to you right now your much-awaited Chapter 12! If you remembered my Author's Note way back in Chapter 8, I said I made major alterations in regards to the plot and characters. Well, what did you notice? I gave Lady Meredith's personality to Lady Barbara, and made Lady Meredith a whole new character, didn't I? Actually, I forgot to request that you also reread Chapter 7, especially the part where a drunken Lady Alessandra ranted on Sebastian and then was taken away by Lady Meredith (you can skip the "bad" part, if you wish ^-^') I also made some alterations there, alterations that served as "clues" to Lady Alessandra's incoming murder (I know they're quite vague, but I'm still an amateur in the mystery genre, so please have patience with me. ^-^'). Oh and by the way, **white gardenia**, it seems that I can't PM you so I'll just tell you where the Kuroshitsuji downloads can be found in my reply to your next review, okay? Well, are you now ready to found out who is the demon that stole Lady Alessandra's soul from Sebby-chan (sorry for those who guessed Claude Faustus, It's not him^-^')? Then read on, my dears! ^-^

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that Kuroshitsuji is not mine?

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 12: Culprit Captured?**

"First a beautiful viscount, now an Indian prince...I must say, your charms never fail to impress me, Lady Robin."

Ciel's hands stopped at their task of straightening "Queen Victoria's" gown as he cringed at what she had said.

"Please do not remind me of those idiots, Your Majesty. I made it quite clear that I am not quite ready for marriage just yet, did I not?"

"Pooh! You should not be very picky my dear; youthful beauty does not last long, you know." "The queen" scolded Ciel, shaking an admonishing finger at him.

Ciel felt a vein at his brow throb in irritation.

"Youthful beauty or not, a girl is free to choose whom she shall marry, am I not correct? And believe me Your Majesty, I have no wish whatsoever to marry either of those two."

"But of course, your heart is quite set on Mr. Michaelis., after all." "Queen Victoria" teased, smiling as Ciel turned a lovely shade of scarlet. "And besides, it brings me great amusement to see these eligible bachelors fall all over themselves just to claim you. I look forward to what other interesting suitors you will snare in the future with that captivating beauty of yours."

"Your Majesty..." Ciel said apprehensively, feeling beads of sweat appear on his forehead at "the queen's" evident eager anticipation.

A sharp rap at the door halted their conversation.

"Come on in!" "The queen" called out.

The door opened to reveal one of the chambermaids carrying an armful of lovely flowers. She courteously curtsied before entering the room, then meekly went to the dresser table to arrange the blossoms in the expensive china vase sitting atop it.

"Have you noticed that the flowers have become more beautiful lately, Lady Robin?" "Queen Victoria" said cheerfully, picking up a perfectly-formed white gardenia from the pile of flora the chambermaid had spread on the table as she went about her chore. "I believe this came to be as soon as the newly-hired gardeners started their work. I heard they are quite exceptional, especially the stern-looking one. Correct me if I am wrong, his name was William T. Spears, was it not? Mr. Wilkins told me that he is an excellent worker, only a tad bit too serious though. Would you believe that when Mr. Wilkins told him to get rid of pests, he made sure that no harmful bug could even set foot on a single leaf in the garden? Not an easy task, I am sure; he even went as far as staying-up late just to handpick each and every pesky caterpillar he founds on his precious plants!"

At what "the queen" had said, Ciel suddenly had a startling vision of William standing sentinel amidst a field of brightly-coloured flowers, brandishing his death scythe at any insect that dare come near. He promptly rid himself of the disturbing image.

"Queen Victoria", oblivious of Ciel's errant thoughts, continued talking.

"Mr. Wilkins said that he had qualms about hiring them at first, seeing that they suddenly appeared in front of the palace gates demanding work on outrageous basis such as missing souls and what not. He thought that they must be in desperate need of employment for them to resort to such ridiculous garble, so he decided to give them a chance. He never expected them to be this brilliant...well, at least Mr. Spears was. Mr. Sutcliffe, on the other hand..."

"The queen" shook her head in exasperation.

"Let me guess, all he does all day is just flirt with the handsome male hired hands, does he not, Your Majesty?" Ciel quipped in a bored manner.

"Queen Victoria" raised a surprised eyebrow at Ciel's comment.

"Why yes, how did you know?"

"Let us just say I am quite acquainted with him." Ciel replied nonchalantly.

_Though I would rather not..._

Instead of being shocked at Ciel's statement, "the queen" seemed rather pleased with it.

"As expected of Lady Robin! You charm not only the men folk, but the bizarre individuals as well!"

But the "Queen Victoria's" enthusiasm did not last long.

"You must be thinking what an unfeeling person I am, fooling around with you when your fellow Maid of Honour just died."

"Oh no, I never harboured that thought, Your Majesty." Ciel denied adamantly. "Lady Alessandra and I were not very close anyway."

"The queen" just let out a sad sigh.

"Well, even I admit that I am not at all pleased by some undesirable traits of hers; nevertheless, my light-hearted behaviour was inexcusable. The poor girl just died, and in such a brutal way. You saw it too, did you not? Crushed to bloody pieces...her parents were devastated; she is their only child, after all. Lady Roswell must be inconsolable, too."

Ciel gave an inquiring look to "Queen Victoria" at the mention of the unfamiliar name.

"Lady Roswell? Pardon me, Your Majesty, but I believe I am yet to be acquainted with her."

"Oh, I am pertaining to Lady Meredith, Lady Robin. She is Lady Porpington's childhood friend and companion." You might have known her as the bespectacled brunette who is always toting a tiny dog and can usually be seen trailing after Lady Porpington along with Lady Darcy, whom I believe you are more familiar with as Lady Barbara." "The queen" patiently explained.

_Ah, the lesser of Lady Alessandra's two evils..._

"They grew up together?" Ciel said incredulously. "But if I remember correctly, Your Majesty, Lady Alessandra used to treat Lady Meredith more like a servant than as a friend."

"Oh well, this is another manifestation of Lady Porpington's "undesirable traits", I would dare say." "Queen Victoria" said thoughtfully. "You see Lady Robin, Lady Roswell's father, the Viscount of Kendall, were great friends with Lady Porpington's father, the Baron of Neswick, so when the Viscount of Kendall and his wife died in a highwaymen robbery when Lady Roswell was just five years old, the Baron of Neswick took her under his wing. The Baron and his wife treated Lady Roswell quite well, but their daughter, Lady Porpington, was another matter. Being the only child, Lady Porpington was unavoidably spoiled by her parents, so it was only natural for her to demean Lady Roswell who was an orphan. And that treatment of hers lasted until the present day, as you have no doubt observed."

"That was tragic indeed, Your Majesty. It is no wonder that Lady Meredith shed not a tear at the discovery of Lady Alessandra's dead body two days before." Ciel murmured, recalling the apathetic expression on the Maid of Honour's face at the sight of her childhood friend's corpse.

"She shed not a tear?" "The queen" gasped in an appalled manner. "Are you sure about this, Lady Robin? It is true that Lady Roswell had been maltreated by Lady Porpington in the years they have been together, but to not show remorse at the death of a friend, even if not a close one...that is too much!"

"She must have her reasons, Your Majesty." Ciel stated softly, his memory of that fateful afternoon now clear. Not only was Lady Meredith not mourning the death of Lady Alessandra, he also distinctly remembered seeing a gleam of morbid satisfaction in the eyes of the Maid of Honour as she stared at the lifeless body of her "friend".

_Not that I can blame her, though; I would have done the same..._

"Lady Robin, are you all right? You have suddenly gone quiet." "Queen Victoria" said worriedly

"I am quite fine, Your Majesty." Ciel replied in an assuring manner, another of his fake, sugary smiles plastered on his face. "I just remembered a prior engagement that I am expected to attend; so if Your Majesty has no further necessities to be attended to, am I now permitted to take my leave?"

"Why of course; you may leave now, Lady Robin, and please forgive me for detaining you." "The queen" said while clearing her throat in embarrassment, flicking her hand at him in dismissal.

Ciel started to courtesy, but was interrupted by "Queen Victoria's" warning glance. Smiling sheepishly, he straightened himself and with a last respectful bow, hastened himself out of the room.

"Have the preparations been finished, Sebastian?" Ciel asked the empty hallways.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian replied, appearing out of the blue behind Ciel in his trademark bended-on-one-knee, right-hand-over-left-chest position.

"You have captured the culprit, I trust?" Ciel asked sullenly, turning to face the demon.

"But of course, young master." Sebastian answered calmly as he gets up on his feet, right hand still remaining over left chest. "As the butler of the Phantomhive family, what would I do if I could not capture one wayward demon?"

Ciel nodded in acknowledgment.

"Well, since it is you, it is to be expected that the task was accomplished satisfactorily. But do you not think that it was far too easy? The creature was a demon like you, after all. You should have undergone even just a slight difficulty."

"Indeed, even I am surprised." Sebastian replied in a mildly confused manner."The demon did not put up a fight at all, so he must have an ulterior motive. Do take extra caution in approaching him, young master."

"There is no need to warn me; I can take care of myself. Now, just stop the talk and take me where the demon is held." Ciel said with utmost arrogance.

Sebastian gave a deep bow.

"Yes, my lord."

And the demon led the young boy to the wine cellar, where their prey lies waiting...

"This...this is the demon?" Ciel exclaimed in shocked disbelief.

For there, imprisoned in a bizarre silver cage amidst the wine kegs of the cellar, is a tiny, ugly brown dog.

"Please bear in mind that outward appearances can be very deceiving, young master." Sebastian seriously warned. "I did first present myself to you as a raven, did I not?"

"Hmm, I can see what you mean..." Ciel said thoughtfully, but then he suddenly exploded in a fit of annoyance. "But what I cannot see is why are those two in here?"

He pointed an irate finger at the two death gods standing on either sides of the cage as if on guard duty.

"Sebas-chan!" Grell greeted the demon with overflowing enthusiasm. "Have not Will and I done a fine job in encasing this brute?"

William just slid his glasses up his nose yet again.

"The Cage of Confinement is made from a special alloy specifically designed by the Scientific Division of the Death Gods to imprison supernatural entities. Be grateful, demon."

"I do not see the need, seeing that I never recalled asking you for help." Sebastian coolly scoffed.

A throbbing vein of infuriation appeared on William's brow.

"Do not be mistaken, demon; I never intended to assist you. It just so happens that my mission also requires the capture of this creature."

As demon and death god once again engage in a fierce electrifying glare battle, Ciel slowly approached their captive.

_A demon huh? Looks like a normal dog to-_

And Ciel's approaching steps faltered.

_This dog is-?_

"Evan?"

Lady Meredith's Chinese-crested terrier slowly looked up to meet Ciel's gaze, its brown eyes suddenly glowing a demonic red.

"It is flattering that the name of such an ugly mutt as I have been deemed worthy of remembrance by the beautiful Lady Robin..." A disembodied spiteful voice eerily echoed within the four walls of the cellar. "Or would you rather be called by your real name, Ciel Phantomhive?"

The death gods immediately formed a defensive stance, while the demon butler quickly positioned himself before his young master as a precaution. "Evan" grinned with malicious amusement at their reaction, and nonchalantly walked out of his enchanted enclosure, the bars forced to bend out of his way by the ominously powerful green aura surrounding his body. Sebastian expression turned grave at this display.

"H-How could this happen, Will? Did you not say that the Cage of Confinement should be able to contain demons?" Grell shrieked, clutching William's coat sleeve in a panicked manner.

"It was supposed to." William replied, frowning grimly. "I myself have proven its efficiency countless of times. This outcome is very much unexpected. We must notify the Scientific Division of this defect as soon as our mission is completed."

"Do not bother." Sebastian interposed in a warning voice. "What you were able to catch then in those fancy cages of yours were just petty vagabond demons. This fellow before us is on a much higher level." The demon's eyes narrowed. "Probably even higher than myself..."

"Evan" regarded the motley group with keen curiosity, his attention most drawn by the way Sebastian hovered protectively near Ciel.

"How interesting it is to see a demon display such devotion to a mere human, but I cannot blame you, that boy's soul is one tasty morsel indeed. Even I would love to take a bite from it, but you will not allow that, will you?" Evan's creepy smile widened. "Former Guard Dog of Hell's Gate, Cerberus?"

_Cerberus?_

Ciel glanced inquiringly ar Sebastian.

_Is that Sebastian's real name?_

"I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me that, "Evan"." Sebastian in an obviously annoyed manner. "I have long since abandoned that moniker, and all the mundane duties that came with it. I am now known only as Sebastian, a name bestowed to me by my master."

"Evan" mockingly smirked at Sebastian's declaration.

"Oh yes, forgive me; I have forgotten how much you hated that nickname. You must be very humiliated to be given that job; I heard that you even started disliking canines because of it. But to think that you would allow yourself to be named after a dead dog...you really are quite full of surprises, Marquis Naberius."

Sebastian smiled pleasantly.

"It has been a long time since I last heard that name...but do not think I will go easy on you because of it. I must also commend you for being able to deceive me into thinking that you are just one of the lesser demons that can easily be disposed of. But of course, this is to be expected from one of the Seven Princes of Hell. Am I right, Personification of the Deadly Sin Envy, Prince Leviathan?"

Leviathan grinned sinisterly, and took the form of a green mist. The green mist then briefly morphed into the shape of a giant serpent with glowing red eyes, before transforming into a good-looking, mischievous teenage boy with tousled sandy-blonde hair and dressed in green commoner's clothes.

"Hmmm, I see that you are as ruthless as ever, Marquis Naberius. I would not have wanted to be in conflict with you, seeing that we once both worked together as Guards of Hell's Gate-you as Cerberus, and I as Hellsmouth. But if you insist in hindering my way, then you left me with no choice."

Sebastian also began his preparations by removing his white gloves.

"I wish the same, too, for I have no desire to fight a fellow demon. But you have stolen a soul that I have marked as mine, so whatever reasons you might have for your actions, I still intend to exact revenge."

Ciel clenched his fists in annoyance at Sebastian's statement.

_There he goes about Lady Alessandra's soul again..._

"Sebastian, This is an order! Know the demon's motive first!" Ciel shouted.

Sebastian just raised a quizzical eyebrow at Ciel.

"Young master, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"Just do it!" Ciel demanded with gritted teeth.

"All right." Sebastian with an exasperated sigh. "Prince Leviathan, my master wishes to know your intentions, so please enlighten him for me, will you?"

"Of course." Leviathan replied agreeably, then his face suddenly contorted into a very much frightening countenance. "After I kill you, that is!"

The demon of envy then launched himself at Sebastian, his hands suddenly converting into reptilian claws. The demon butler barely dodged him, but still counterattacked with a torrent of razor sharp fountain pens. Two of them hit Leviathan's shirt sleeves and pinned him to a keg, leaking wine at the process.

"After all," Sebastian said in his trademark cunning gesture: one eye closed and right index finger over smirking lips. "What would the Royal Tutor do if he does not keep a supply of fountain pens in his person?"

"I have no idea." Leviathan replied with a grin, obviously enjoying their battle. "What I do know is that the Royal Tutor will surely be fired-" He flung the wine keg at Sebastian full force. "-if the residents of the castle knew how he wasted their fine wine and fountain pens!"

Sebastian once again successfully avoided Leviathan's weapon. It crashed open as it hit the floor, spilling its contents. The demon butler watched this wastage of alcohol and shook his head with false regret.

"But you spilled more wine than me, Prince Leviathan. Should you not be the one worrying about the anger of the palace occupants?"

"Oh just stop the worthless talk and just fight with me!" Leviathan shrieked with glee, lunging once again at Sebastian.

Meanwhile, Ciel, Grell and William are watching from the sidelines.

"Hey Will, should we not help Sebas-chan?" Grell whined, repeatedly tugging at William's coat sleeve, much to the other death god's irritation.. "I do not want that demon to harm his gorgeous face! Only I have the right to do that!"

"Stop it, Grell Sutcliffe." William scolded; he then hit Grell with his death scythe when the latter did not listen. "Is it not better for us this way? Once the demon defeated the other demon, then it would be easier for us to capture the other demon and complete our mission. There will be no need for us to work overtime either."

"I am quite surprised to know that death gods allow demons to finish their work halfway for them." Ciel interposed coolly, his eyes never leaving the demonic battle before them. "But even if you offer no help, I know Sebastian can manage alone." Ciel's lips curved into a sly smile. "After all, he did once defeat an angel singlehandedly. A mere demon cannot stand against him,"

No sooner had Ciel said this when an agonized cry was heard. All eyes turned to Sebastian, who had torn off one of Leviathan's arms. The demon butler looked at the torn limb in amusement as the demon of envy inched away, trying to staunch the bleeding on his shoulder where his arm had been.

"This reminds me of my injury once..." Sebastian said lightly, crushing the torn arm in the heel of his shiny leather shoes. "With your demonic powers, I am sure you can easily make it grow again, like I did with mine. See?" He raised his once missing arm. "It is as if it was never torn from my body, is it not? It is even capable of defeating one of the feared seven princes of hell...but then again, it had once crushed an angel, so this outcome is not unexpected..."

"You...how could a mere Marquis like you defeat a Prince like me? This is preposterous!" Leviathan spluttered in angry disbelief.

Sebastian just gave him his usual pleasant smile.

"Oh, but have you forgotten, Prince Leviathan? My demonic rank as Marquis was not by ability, but by choice. I could have usurped Prince Lucifer's position as the Head Prince a long time ago if I had wished to, but I simply have no interest in the duties that comes with that rank. Being a Marquis suits me better; the rank is high enough to have vast authority, but also low enough to not have too much responsibilities. After all, the reason I became a demon is because I found life in Heaven boring, but unlike you other demons, I willingly descended, not forcefully kicked out. And because of that, I retain the great power I had in my days as an Archangel in Heaven."

Ciel could only stare at Sebastian in a stunned manner at what he has heard.

_Sebastian was an angel before...and an archangel at that?_

But Sebastian paid no heed to his master's troubled thoughts; his attentions were instead focused on the injured demon before him.

"Well now," The demon butler seemed to say amiably, but he was also cracking his knuckles at the same time. "Why do you not disclose your purpose to us so that your torture can finally end?"

"I-"

"That is enough, Leviathan." A female's voice interrupted. "It is now my turn to speak."

Everyone turned to look at the bespectacled brunette emerging from the shadows, wearing a hard expression that is the total opposite of her usual meek countenance. Ciel's eyes widened with shock and recognition.

"Lady Meredith...?"

**XXX**

Author's Note: The culprits are now known, but what could be their motive? Sebastian's real identity was also finally revealed! If you're wondering who Naberius is, this is the Wikepedia entry that made me decide that Sebby-chan is actually him:

The demon **Naberius** was first mentioned by Johann Wier in 1583. He is supposedly the most valiant Marquis of Hell, and has nineteen legions of demons under his command. He makes men cunning in all arts (and sciences, according to most authors), but especially in rhetoric, speaking with a hoarse voice. He also restores lost dignities and honors, although to Johann Weyer he procures the loss of them.

Naberius appears as a three headed dog or a raven. He has a raucous voice but presents himself as eloquent and amiable. He teaches the art of gracious living. He is depicted as a crow or a black crane.

Concerning his name, it is unclear if there is an association with the Greek Cerberus. It is said that in 1583, Johann Weyer considers both of them to be the same demon. He claimed:

_"Naberius [Naberus], alias Cerberus, is a valiant marquesse, shewing himselfe in the forme of a crowe, when he speaketh with a hoarse voice: he maketh a man amiable and cunning in all arts, and speciallie in rhetorike, he procureth the losse of prelacies and dignities: nineteene legions heare (and obeie) him."_

Well, what do you think? Darn, I suck at action scenes; this is the first one I wrote, after all, but I hope you found it tolerable! Oh, and by the way, I used the names of two of my reviewers in this chappie; I hope they won't mind^-^'. Did you spot them, **white gardenia** and **Mikuzu**? Hehe...keep holding on until the next chappie, my lovelies, and don't forget to alert, fave and review! Love lots to all!^-^


	13. Chapter 13: Invidia

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Here's Chapter 13! I've decided, since all of you have been so supportive of "Robin and Tutor", I'm going to let you take active part in the story! *Applause* Thank you, thank you; the part I'm talking about is that you'll become characters in the story! For those that have read the previous chapter (as you all no doubt did^-^), you might have noticed that I have already used **white gardenia**'s(I don't know her real name-yet) and **Mikuzu**'s ("Meredith") names. Those interested can PM their true names to me (first name only, but you can tell me your surnames too, if you wish^-^). Of course, this is only applicable to those whose names might have been used in the Victorian era. Those whose names are actually in diminutive forms (e.g. Kate, Bill, Molly) are accepted, too. And foreign names are also very much welcome (especially those from other European countries, I might use them in my future chapters^-^)! Oh, and clarifications: in the previous chapter, I revealed that Sebastian was an Archangel, which is, basically, an angel^-^'. And please take note of the word _was_, which clearly implies that Sebastian is no longer an angel, but a demon. If you're wondering how could this happen, I actually based this idea from the Bible which states that demons are actually angels banished from heaven^-^ (this is actually a major clue in the happenings of the future chaptersw).Well, let us now proceed to the story, shall we?

Disclaimer: Only the great Yana Taboso-sensei owns Kuroshitsuji!

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 13: Invidia**

"Yes, it is I, Lady Robin...Surprised?" Lady Meredith said with a malicious smirk as she slowly approached Ciel and his companions. "You must be, after all, who could have thought that the meek Lady Meredith Roswell is actually associated with a demon, and is the one responsible for Lady Alessandra's death?"

She then regarded Ciel more intently, her wicked smile widening.

"But the same thing applies to you, does it not, "Lady Robin"? Who would have thought that the ethereally beautiful Duchess of Devilshire is in truth, a boy, much worse, the earl suspected for the queen's attempted assassination, Ciel Phantomhive?"

Ciel presented Meredith a cunning smirk of his own.

"Since you all ready know the truth about me, there is no need for this now, is there?" The young boy said as he removed the wig from his head. "Much better, you do not know how heavy this thing actually weighs; I am quite grateful for its removal even just for a short while."

And Ciel was astonished at the giggles his actions incited from the Maid of Honour.

"Lady Meredith?"

Meredith could hardly speak between the bursts of mirth that escapes her.

"I am sorry Lady-I mean Earl Phantomhive, it is just that even without a wig, you still look much like a girl! The accessory only added hair length, nothing more."

"I am quite aware of that unfortunate fact, Lady Meredith, so there is no need to emphasize it." Ciel said with suppressed irritation, a throbbing vein suddenly appearing at his brow. "Now, let us get serious, shall we?" His gaze at Meredith was grave. "Lady Meredith, what is your motive for murdering Lady Alessandra?"

"Is there a need to state it? You are aware of her treatment of me, were you not?" Meredith replied, looking nonchalantly at her raised manicured nails. Without warning, she suddenly clenched them, drawing a little blood. She then looked at Ciel coldly. "She had everything, everything I have ever wanted: beauty, wealth, a loving family...but does she deserves them? No, she does not."

"You speak as if _you_ are the one who deserves them." Ciel commented in a wry manner.

"But of course!" Meredith screeched matter-of-factly. "Why was it that Mr. Porpington, a former merchant, became a baron? Because my father referred him to the queen! Why was it that the Porpingtons are now very wealthy? Because my father lent Mr. Porpington the capital to expand his business! And why is it that Lady Alessandra's birthing went well? Because my father sent her parents our very own family physician when no other doctor is available!" The Maid of Honour then glanced away in momentary shame. "It just so happens that my father became obsessed with gambling, and thus left not a single coin to my name when he and my mother died." But she recovered her bile. "But still, do I not deserve whatever she had? I can even say that I deserve much more!"

"Covetousness is never commendable, Lady Porpington; especially on a young woman of noble lineage such as you." Ciel said sternly. "No matter how much you think you deserve something, as long as it does not belong to you, you have no right whatsoever to claim it."

"What do you know anyway?" Meredith shrieked, starting to become hysterical. "What do you, who still continue to enjoy the privileges of your aristocratic heritage, know of the life of one who had lost them? Have you played nursemaid to a spoiled brat before? Slapped, kicked, and screamed at in front of those claiming to be your parents' friends, when they do not even try to stop their daughter's abuse? Tell me, have you ever experienced any of those?"

Ciel just regarded Meredith coolly.

"...Is that it? Is that all there is to your suffering? Let me tell you what I had suffered." The young boy took a deep breath, then look at Meredith piercingly. "At the tender age of ten, my parents were murdered, my mansion was burnt, and I was sold to a demon-worshipping cult where I experienced humiliation that was way beneath an animal's." He grimaced at the memory. "But still, I rose from the ashes like a phoenix, determined to live my life as I see fit. I may have had the help of a demon, but the resolve to accomplish the act was all my own."

"At least, you had a demon then." Meredith hissed. "I had nothing, only my dear dog Evan, but even he was taken away from me by Lady Alessandra!"

Ciel's brows knitted at Meredith's unexpected outburst.

"Evan?"

Meredith smiled at the memory of her beloved pet.

"Evan was a dog I had as a child; the last gift my parents gave to me before they died. He was a golden retriever puppy, as cute and as friendly as his breed could be. And because of that, Lady Alessandra wanted him for herself." The Maid of Honour's expression darkened. "She forcefully took him away from me, played with him for a bit, and when she grew bored, totally abandoned him. The servants did not see the need to feed a neglected toy, and even though how much I begged them, they would not give Evan even a single morsel to eat, stating that food is all ready wasted on an imposer like me. Of course, Evan died of starvation." Angry tears filled her eyes. "Until now, I have never forgiven Lady Alessandra for it."

Ciel just looked at her incredulously.

"Are you telling me the root of your resentment is just a dog?"

And Meredith exploded in indignation.

"A dog? Just a dog? Evan is my parents' last memento! His death is the cause why I started to envy Lady Alessandra! She has everything while I am left with nothing; what do you expect me to feel? But all has changed now." A creepy smile curled on the Maid of Honour's lips. "Even if she has everything, what use will it be if she is all ready dead? I am truly thankful I met Leviathan." She then turned to face the demon. "It was at the beginning of this year, was it not? When we first met? You claimed that you were attracted to the great envy in my heart, and thus wished to serve me. I did not believe that you were a demon then, but after you made the servant responsible for Evan's death perish in a sudden, mysterious disease, my doubts vanished. We have been inseparable since, have we not?"

Leviathan nodded in agreement.

"It is as you say, Lady Meredith."

Meredith continued her tale.

"Leviathan then took the shape of a Chinese-Crested Terrier, and since it was not one of the attractive breeds, Lady Alessandra paid him no heed; she was actually disgusted with him." The Maid of Honour smiled at the memory of the first encounter between Alessandra and Leviathan. "I first endeared myself to Lady Alessandra's parents to ensure that all her inheritance, in case of her death, will go to me. I then proceeded on my plan of murdering Lady Alessandra which would have been very well-concluded if not for your annoying interference." She glared at Ciel and his companions.

The young boy remained unfazed.

"Well, I am sorry to hear that, Lady Meredith, but although your reasons are quite justified, it still does not change the fact that what you did was a crime."A mocking smile formed on Ciel's lips. "And all wrongdoings should be punished, no?"

"So now you are going to penalize me? " Meredith asked in a challenging manner. "The nerve...let me remind you that you are no longer The Queen's Watchdog, Earl Phantomhive."

Ciel just continued smiling.

"As you have mentioned Lady Meredith, I _was_ The Queen's Watchdog, and old habits die hard, do they not, Sebastian?"

"I wholly agree, my lord." Sebastian replied with a nod of acknowledgment.

Meredith raised a haughty chin at their actions.

"Very well then, since you continue to meddle in our affairs, I assume that you would rather have a forceful dismissal. Leviathan?"

"Yes, Lady Meredith?" The demon of envy inquired, taking his place at his mistress' side.

"Would you please show our troublesome guests the consequences of their intrusive actions?" The Maid of Honour smiled with sarcastic sweetness. "I would really appreciate it if you could render a repeat of their offense _impossible._"

"If that is what you wish, my mistress." Leviathan replied solemnly, restoring his torn limb with a touch of his uninjured hand. He then turned to face Sebastian, a maniacal eagerness in his eyes.

"You know what to do, Sebastian." Ciel murmured curtly.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered, facing his opponent with confidence.

Both demons stare at each other for some time, and then they were gone in a flash beside their respective masters and are instead battling with lightning speed at the centre of the cellar.

"I will defeat you this time, Marquis Naberius!" Leviathan yelled as he sent a flurry of punches in Sebastian's direction.

"You are very much welcome to _try_, Prince Leviathan." Sebastian countered, coolly dodging the other demon's blows.

"You should not be so cocky, Marquis Naberius." Leviathan said with a sly grin that raised Sebastian's suspicions. "There is a reason why I am a Prince of Hell, after all!"

An unexpected strong kick sent Sebastian crashing to a stack of wine barrels at the far wall, spilling more of the alcohol. And before he could react, Leviathan was on him on him once again, pummelling him with numerous blows.

"That fight of ours earlier was just a warm-up, dear former comrade! The real battle is just starting!"

At the sudden turn for the worse of the happenings, Grell could not help but start wailing.

"Will! Do something! At this rate, Sebas-chan's handsome face will be all beaten up!"

The superior death god just once again raised his glasses.

"Whatever happens to that demon is no concern of mine. I am just waiting for the results of their conflict so that I can finally proceed on my mission."

"How terrible!" Grell continued wailing. "If something horrible will happen to Sebas-chan, I will be blaming you, Will!"

As Grell continued his keening and William kept on ignoring him, Ciel's eyes remained transfixed at the skirmish happening between the two demons. He repeatedly clenched and unclenched his hands in tension, gritting his teeth all the while.

_Why does Sebastian let himself be thrown around like this? Did he not easily defeat the demon earlier? What the hell is happening?_

"Sebastian! What do you think are you doing?"

The blood-covered face that Sebastian turned to him made Ciel pale and gasp in shock.

_Sebastian...I never saw him so injured before! It is true that he lost an arm once, but for him to bleed like this..._

He calmed his turbulent emotions and focused his attentions on the fight taking place.

_He will win; I believe in him!_

"Hmm, you did quite a respectable job of spilling my blood, Prince Leviathan." Sebastian said as he slowly got up, casually letting his gaze wander at the gory effect of the thrashing he received from the other demon. "It is unusual for me to find an opponent who can _actually_ beat me up, so to tell the truth, I quite relished your harsh ministrations..."

_So he was just playing around?_

Ciel felt his temper boil at his demon butler's declaration.

"Sebastian..." Ciel hardly said through gritted teeth. "Hurry up and finish all ready!"

Sebastian first gave an exasperated sigh, and then a regretful bow.

"Yes, my lord."

He then turned and looked at Leviathan quite amiably.

"You heard my master, did you not, Prince Leviathan? Why do we not finish it now?"

"I agree, Marquis Naberius; the winner is obviously me anyway." Leviathan replied with a smug grin.

Sebastian raised his eyebrows at the other demon's arrogance.

"Oh, you think so? I would not be so sure, if I were you." A mysterious smile appeared on the demon butler's face. "The game is not yet over, so the tides can still turn."

"So you think you still have chances, Marquis Naberius?" Leviathan asked with a sneer.

"Oh no, what I have is not a chance, Prince Leviathan." Sebastian replied, slyly smirking. "It is more like a plan, actually."

The demon butler then regarded the demon of envy thoughtfully.

"Does it not bother you to be drenched in my blood, Prince Leviathan?"

Leviathan just grinned maliciously.

"You know how I delight in spilling your blood, so being drenched in it is quite a pleasure!"

Sebastian raised a sceptical brow at his answer.

"Really? Even though you know of the properties of demon blood?"

The curve of sadistic amusement instantly left Leviathan's lips, and transferred to Sebastian's own.

"Demon blood is highly flammable, since demons are creatures from Hell. The substance could easily be ignited by the sheer will of their producer, and are quite destructive to the other demons." The demon butler's smile became a tad more vindictive. "Shall we try it?"

Leviathan's eyes widened at what Sebastian just said.

"What the-"

And with a snap of the demon butler's fingers, the demon of envy erupted in a large mass of flames, his screams of agony no doubt echoing around the entire palace grounds.

"Leviatha-!"

"Oh no, you will be staying right there, Lady Roswell." Sebastian interrupted, effectively preventing the Maid of Honour from running to her burning, demon servant by suddenly sliding before her. "There is no need for you to worry; Prince Leviathan will not die of this. He will be nursing his burns in Hell for quite some time, though."

"You bastard!" Meredith screeched.

Sebastian's expression became that of cold annoyance, his eyes glowing crimson. Fiery tongues of flame suddenly leaped from the blood stains at the Maid of Honour's feet, making the young woman shriek in fear.

"My, my, how unbecoming it is to hear such vulgar words from a lady's mouth! Is that the right way to address the person who just saved you from the clutches of a demon, Lady Roswell?"

The Maid of Honour scoffed at Sebastian's words

"A person you say? Are you not a demon yourself, Mr. Michaelis? Stop saying such nonsense; you know very well that I am in no need of saving." Her voice grew soft. "I have willingly offered my soul to Leviathan on the condition that he will take everything from Lady Alessandra and bestow it to me."

"I see, but were you aware of the consequences of your actions then, Lady Roswell?" Sebastian said quite cordially, but his lips were splitting into another of his enigmatic smiles. "A contract with a demon condemns your soul to the most horrible fate of being unwelcome in either Heaven or Hell; instead, your final resting place will be inside the demon's belly, stripped of the privilege to be reborn..."

Meredith just looked away hopelessly.

"I have all ready experienced Hell in this earth, and I am not patient enough to live my life in a manner that would insure me tranquillity in Heaven at my death." She then crumpled in a dejected heap. "For my soul to be consumed by a demon...this fate is enough for me. At least, before I die, I experienced the pleasure of ridding everything from a person I have envied for a long time..."

"Very well said, Lady Roswell." Sebastian said approvingly, and then he suddenly beamed. "Now, you will permit me to devour your soul, will you not? Leviathan has stolen Lady Alessandra's soul from me, so I only deem it fitting to do the same. The taste of envy is a tad too salty on my tongue though, but it will suffice."

"Sebastian!" Ciel scolded his butler indignantly.

"What now, young master?" Sebastian asked with mild vexation. "Will you not even allow me to have a bit of nourishment? Since I spared your soul, I have been famished, you know."

"Whose fault do you think it is that you are starving right now? If you had devoured my soul then, you would not have this problem, would you?" Ciel retorted in a huff.

"You still have not served your purpose, young master, so I cannot eat you just yet." Sebastian replied in an infuriatingly cheerful manner. "Now, will you please let me continue my meal? And please do correct that habit of yours; interrupting people while they are eating is quite rude."

And then he kneeled before the Maid of Honour's despondent form, his eyes glowing in their demonic crimson. Ciel turned his back on the scene, strangely reluctant to witness the event.

"Now, Lady Roswell..."

_What a minute, he is going to consume her soul right? Then that means-?_

Ciel spun around just as Sebastian's lips met with Meredith's.

"This cannot be happening!" Grell shrieked in protest.

"Her soul is all ready marked for demon consumption, so there is nothing more we could do." Will said solemnly, once again adjusting his glasses. "It is regrettable indeed."

"I do not give a damn about that girl's soul!" Grell continued shrieking. "Can you not see? Sebas-chan is kissing her! _Kissing_ her! And to think that he never kissed me even if we are acquainted longer!"

"Do cease your shameless talk, Grell Sutcliffe, you are making me feel nauseous." William scolded, a throbbing vein suddenly appearing at his brow.

"But Will-!"

And Grell was quieted by a painful bash on the head courtesy of William's death scythe.

As the two death gods once again squabbled, Ciel just continued staring at the "kissing" scene before him, trying his best to rein in his raging emotions.

_Sebastian is just devouring her soul...Sebastian is just devouring her soul...But still..._

Ciel clenched his fists and gritted his teeth in overwhelming agitation.

_I loathe seeing his lips touching another's!_

Finally, Sebastian had finished. He smiled with satisfaction as Meredith's body fell limply in his arms, completely devoid of life. He then gently caressed the Maid of Honour's pale, cold cheek.

"Thank you for the meal, young lady; it will keep me going for another month or so."

The demon butler then looked at Ciel longingly.

"The young master's soul, on the other hand, can sustain me for a whole millennium..Ah, how I look forward to the day when I can finally consume such a delectable treat!"

Sebastian's statement made Ciel think back to the time that Sebastian tasted his soul. Their lips had met then, their tongues entwined, and the spicy, cinnamon taste of him...

Ciel blushed at the memory.

"I-Idiot." The young boy stammered, and then his eyes alighted on the writhing, foul-smelling charred mass that was Leviathan. "Stop the idle talk and finish your job. I want to rest all ready; this case has been unexpectedly taxing."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said, giving his usual bow.

He then turned to Leviathan with a mock cheerful smile on his lips.

"Time to go back to Hell, former comrade."

Sebastian once again snapped his fingers, this time opening a deep, flaming abyss emitting eerie screams and moans on the ground. Chained, bloody, grotesque limbs then reached out and wrap themselves around Leviathan, slowly dragging him down with them.

"Curse you, Marquis Naberius!" Leviathan shouted as he thrashed in his horrifying confines. "But you will have your match yet; I am not the only Prince of Hell who makes Earth their playground, after all!"

"Indeed? How troublesome...I will just handle the others when the need arises, then." Sebastian replied insolently, further mocking the other demon by waving a white handkerchief as he sent him away. "Off you go now!"

And with a loud, creaking noise, the chasm closed with a slam.

"All's well that ends well." Sebastian said with contentment as he put his white handkerchief back in his breast pocket. "For as the butler of the Phantomhive family, how could I not be able to send an errant demon back to hell?"

"Fine, fine." Ciel interrupted with annoyance. "Now, how are you going to take care of this?"

The young boy swept his arm over the fire that was rapidly spreading on the large quantity of spilled wine.

"This is just my method of a quick waste disposal, young master." Sebastian replied, smiling pleasantly. "This way, all evidence will be eradicated, will it not?"

"So you have planned this from the beginning?" Ciel exclaimed in disbelief.

Sebastian just winked in a conspiring manner at Ciel.

"I am one hell of a butler, after all."

He then extended a hand to his young master, his face taking a more serious expression.

"Well then, shall we now take our leave before this place blows up? There is not much time left..."

No sooner had the Ciel, Sebastian, Grell and William left the cellar, a deafening explosion was heard. Fortunately, the door leading to the cellar was made of iron, so the blast was quite contained, but this didn't prevent the palace residents to come running in order to find out what the commotion was about. Before their presence became known, the four silently slinked away, with Sebastian carrying Ciel bridal-style in his arms amidst Grell's incensed protests. The young boy could only look back solemnly as they got further and further from the cellar...

_May your soul have found solace, Lady Meredith... _

**XXX**

Author's Note: Ah, I've been killing off minor characters lately…w Hmm, a clue has been given as to the identities of the main antagonists…did you spot it?^-^ Well, please continue your reviews, faves and alerts! I really appreciate it! 'Til next time!w


	14. Chapter 14: Lingering Misfortunes

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I now present to you your much-awaited Chapter 14! Sorry for the long delay, college life has finally caught up with me, and the last weeks were filled with numerous exams, quizzes, projects and other academic what not that have sapped not only my energy, but my inspiration as well! But still I prevailed and managed to produce a new chapter, all thanks to your continued support guys! Last time, I've asked for your names that you would like to be included in my story, and it was so heart-warming that many of you responded! I hope I can accommodate you all! Well now, I'm going have another request: can you please tell me what other female garments you want Ciel to wear? For example, maid outfit, Chinese dress, etc. I think it's more fun this way, yes? Just PM them to me, and I'll try to insert your suggestions in my later chapters! On another note, there are also those who requested to read my original works, and I'm quite flattered that they wished to, thank you very much! For you, I've made a Fictionpress account still with the antitype-blackblood username. I will start uploading my original works there by next week=). Alright, you must be impatient to read the next happenings, aren't you? Regarding this chapter, I have made references to Chapter 28 in the manga; read on and you'll understand...=) Well, I will stop interrupting you now. Dig in, and I hope you'll enjoy!

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is the exclusive property of the great Yana Taboso-sama...=)

XXX

Robin and Tutor

Chapter 14: Lingering Misfortunes

"We are all gathered here today to pray for the unfortunate souls of the Maids of Honour Lady Alessandra Eloise Porpington and Lady Meredith Diane Roswell, whose successive, untimely deaths had come as a terrible shock to us. The means in which they have met their end may be gruesome, but let us be comforted by the knowledge that they are now with our Maker, free from any more cruelties this world can offer. From dust we were created, and from dust we shall return; may they find peace and happiness in the afterlife..."

Mournful sobs and wails could be heard when the minister ended the funeral rites. As the remains of the two ladies were being covered with dirt, the Baroness of Neswick, Lady Alessandra's mother, fainted from too much grief, causing quite a commotion. Amidst the chaos that transpired, Ciel, clad in a chic gown of midnight satin and silver-threaded, cobweb-patterned black lace, remained calm as he placed a bouquet of white lilies on each tomb. His single, cobalt blue eye can be discerned from the veil that is artfully attached to the dainty, beaded and feathered black felt hat sitting atop his head, its material and colour the same as the lace used on his dress. As usual, Sebastian was standing sentinel beside him, arrayed in a manner that easily identifies him as the Royal Tutor.

"It was quite a tragedy that has befallen us, do you not agree, Lady Robin?"

Ciel straightened from his bending position and came face-to-face with the sadly smiling countenance of "Queen Victoria."

"It was indeed, Your Majesty." The young boy said solemnly, turning his head to once again stare at the tombs. "Two consecutive deaths in a span of just a few days...Noble families have become reluctant to send their young women to be Maids of Honour, while those whose daughters are all ready in service are demanding their children's dismissal. I believe these occurrences are caused by the rumours now circulating that to be a Maid of Honour is equivalent to signing a contract with death."

"In simpler terms, they believe that the palace is cursed." "The queen" said softly, her gaze becoming distant. "But then again, maybe it is..."

"Your Majesty?" Ciel asked incredulously.

"Queen Victoria" just smiled in a placating manner.

"Ah, please do not mind me, Lady Robin; I am just speaking nonsense to myself."

Her expression then grew sombre.

"But really, their deaths are beyond horrible... Lady Porpington was pushed from the second floor and got her body mangled, while Lady Roswell was burned to a crisp, her only form of identification is her dog's silver collar that was found among her ashes."

_Evan, huh?_

Ciel became thoughtful.

_Humans are known to have bizarre choices to be emotionally attached with..._

His eyes flitted to his demon butler.

_Like demons, for example..._

Sebastian caught his young master's gaze and pleasantly smiled at him.

"Is there something amiss, my lady?"

Ciel just continued to stare contemplatively at Sebastian.

_Demons...do they become emotionally attached too?_

"My lady?" Sebastian inquired again, a tinge of worry in his voice this time.

The young boy ignored the query and just turned away.

_I highly doubt it..._

"I heard you the first time, Damian, so there is no need to repeat yourself." Ciel said curtly, still irritable at his recent realization. "I am quite well, so stop fussing all ready."

"Ah, but as a tutor to the daughter of the illustrious Merryweather family, it is only natural that I take great care when it comes to my young mistress' health." Sebastian stated matter-of-factly.

_Here he goes about his "duties" again...is this the only extent of our relationship? Master and Servant?_

"To state it as such is quite cold of you, Mr. Michaelis." "The queen" scolded in a teasing manner. "Surely, your concern for Lady Robin is more deeply rooted than that?"

"But of course, Your Highness." Sebastian replied amiably, but his gaze was a piercing, glowing crimson on Ciel. "We have a very close relationship, after all."

_Yes, as Predator and Prey..._

"Is it not wonderful, Lady Robin? It seems that Mr. Michaelis reciprocates your feelings!" "Queen Victoria" whispered excitedly at Ciel's ear, an action that received little response from the young boy.

_If only that is the case, Your Majesty..._

"You two are truly the light of my current lacklustre life!" "Queen Victoria" continued animatedly. "The joys of young love...how I wish to experience them again!" She then became solemn. "But my time with Albert was enough, more than enough..."

Ciel regarded the queen ponderingly.

_Why can I feel great affection in her voice when she talks about the late king? Could it be that they were once involved in an intimate relationship?_

But "the queen" quickly recovered and went back to her cheerful self.

"Oh, and speaking of young love, we would soon hear wedding bells ringing in the palace! A wonderful change in the recent gloomy atmosphere, do you not think so?"

The announcement caught Ciel off-guard.

"Wedding bells? Who will be getting married, Your Majesty?"

"Queen Victoria" just winked at him.

"It is a secret for now; the betrothal was just completed yesterday between the parents of the respective parties. The bride-to-be is not even notified as of yet."

_Nobles and their pesky betrothal arrangements..._

"Th-That is wonderful indeed, Your Majesty." Ciel said awkwardly, wrenching himself free from his wayward thoughts.

"And here I was thinking you would be the first to marry among my Maids of Honour." "Queen Victoria" stated grudgingly, pouting. "Would you really not reconsider Viscount Druitt's nor Prince Soma's proposal?"

Ciel felt a vein at his brow throb in irritation at the question.

"I believe I have made my sentiments clear regarding that matter, Your Majesty."

"Is that so? What a pity." "The queen" said with mock resignation, perking up once again after just a few seconds. "But I am not giving up just yet; I will see to it you will become a wife of a respectable nobleman sooner than you think."

Ciel just gave an exasperated sigh at "Queen Victoria" obvious enthusiasm regarding his marriage prospects.

"Well, I am afraid I have to go now; I still have to attend to the Baroness of Neswick." "Queen Victoria said regretfully, patting Ciel's shoulder. "Consecutively losing her only daughter and a girl she had taken under her wing must be too much for her."

"The Baroness of Neswick is a mother after all, Your Majesty. You would do the same if Prince Edward died like that, would you not?"

"Yes, you are right...that is how a mother is expected to act..."

_Oh? It seems that the impostor is quite hesitant on the subject of motherhood...could it be that she has no children of her own?_

"If that is the case, Your Majesty, please let me not detain you any further."

The pair exchanged the customary parting gestures, and "Queen Victoria" finally went on her way, leaving Ciel and Sebastian blessedly alone. The young boy then turned to his butler, his arms crossed and his expression serious.

. "Now, why do we not continue where we left off yesterday?"

Sebastian sighed resignedly at his master's command. Ciel had confronted the demon the day before about his liberal actions and shocking revelations, and if his mourning dress hadn't arrived then, it would have developed into quite a lengthy discussion.

"What else do you want me to explain, young master? I have disclosed everything about me all ready, have I not?"

"Indeed you have, but I just want to clarify things..."

Ciel shot Sebastian a withering look.

"You said that you recognized Evan as a demon the first time you saw him at the Masque Ball, then why did you went so far as to seduce Lady Alessandra? Do repeat not that nonsensical excuse you gave me that night; by now, I know your motive ran deeper than just simply "compensating" Lady Alessandra before you partake of her soul. I want the truth, and I want it this instant."

Sebastian just gave the incensed young boy his usual irritating, carefree smile.

"Ah, and so, the young master had finally solved the puzzle. It was quite fun while it lasted; your jealous reactions then were priceless, my lord."

"I was not jealous!" Ciel cried out indignantly, but the reddening of his face betrayed him.

_I was so hurt at what you did then, so I was not able to think clearly, you stupid demon!_

"If the young master says so." Sebastian said lightly, the jest evident in his voice. Then, his expression turned mocking. "Honestly, I am quite disappointed that you had easily believed what I said then; did you really think my favours were that easily given? My body is not something that can be attained for petty reasons; let us just say that my "methods" are quite effective in wringing out information, especially from the fairer sex. That is how I gathered the necessary data from Lady Alessandra that proved to be useful when we hunted down her murder"

Ciel felt a vein throb at his temples in anger.

_You and your womanizing ways..._

Then, something about what Sebastian had said suddenly hit him.

"Wait a minute, did you just say "especially from the fairer sex"? Does that mean you have done things like that also with males?"

Sebastian just shrugged.

"Well young master, people have different preferences, which I do not mind much as long as it helps me carry out your orders as quickly and as efficiently as possible. As a demon with thousands of years of existence, I had taken forms that made me knowledgeable of the erotic arts, be it with a man or a woman." He then tipped the young boy's chin towards him so that their eyes meet, his boring gaze promising carnal pleasures. "Would the young master like to have a demonstration?"

"I-Idiot" Ciel stammered, wrenching his chin free while simultaneously forcing his blush down and calming his erratically beating heart. Then, he suddenly grew solemn.

_That you have freely given yourself to others...hurts me..._

He bit his lower lip and clenched his fists in frustration.

"Sebastian, I forbid you to ever make use of those crude "methods" of yours again."

"But young master-"

"That is an order!" Ciel cut off harshly.

"I must say, you are forgetting your place, young master." Sebastian said with a deep frown, his ruby eyes glittering ominously.

"You chose to let me live, so I will have you suffer the consequences." Ciel retorted haughtily, crossing his arms.

_You also made me fall for you, damn it!_

Sebastian just shook his head, one hand massaging his aching temples.

"All right young master, I will abide by your wishes for the sake of the tranquillity between us. Though I quite enjoy starting quarrels with you, it can be a trifle tedious if it drags on like this."

"I share the same opinion, but there is another thing I want to talk about." Ciel casted a sidelong glance at Sebastian. "You...an angel? Somehow, I find that hard to imagine..."

The demon butler's countenance took on a slightly affronted expression.

"Correction young master, I _was_ an angel. I am no longer one of those divine beings."

Ciel became thoughtful.

"You said you got bored in Heaven...that place is supposed to be the realm of sublime happiness, is it not? What made you lose interest and leave? Most humans live their whole lives in foolish piety just to set foot in that so-called paradise."

"Ah, but you are not among them, are you, young master?" Sebastian said cheerfully.

Ciel snorted in reply, a gesture that the demon chose not to take notice of.

"To answer your question, would you not yourself get bored if you have to act righteous all the time? Angel nature does not actually differ much from that of humans; it just happens that they were made out of fire rather than earth, but being holy creatures, their fall from grace can be quite drastic, as you have no doubt observed in Mr. Landers' case."

"Hmmm, I can see your point." Ciel murmured thoughtfully. "You have mentioned that fallen angels become demons, but why did not Ash Landers turn into one? Are fallen angels not the only beings that become demons?"

"Well, when Mr. Landers was cast out of heaven, he refused to relinquish his angelic status and rejected his demonic transformation, becoming the first known Malignant." Sebastian replied.

His butler's answer made Ciel's eyebrows meet in confusion.

"Malignant?"

"A Malignant is a supernatural creature that is ranked higher than death gods but lower than angels and demons. They are Fallen Angels that refused to become Demons, turning instead into corrupted beings whose angelic principles are horribly twisted." Sebastian patiently explained.

"But how can one distinguish a Malignant from Angels and Demons?" Ciel continued asking.

Sebastian seemed to think for a bit.

"Hmmm, how should I explain it? There is actually not much difference in the appearance of Angels, Demons and Malignants; their defining factors can only be determined by colour I guess, which is most apparent when they took human forms. Take me for example; I am a Demon, so my human appearance is that of a black-haired and red-eyed individual, though I have also heard that there are those of my kind who are yellow-eyed in their human forms. Angels, on the other hand, appear silver-haired and blue-eyed, the opposite of demons. Malignants...well, since they refused to Descend into Demons, retain their angelic appearance. The only way to identify them is through their violet eyes...eyes, that because of their rejection of demonic transformation, halted in purple as the blue started to turn to red."

"If I recall correctly, Ash Landers' eyes were indeed violet, but then again, I should have realized that he was of a different sort because Angels are not capable of appalling acts he committed, are they?"

The demon nodded in an affirmative manner.

"That is correct, young master; Angels are actually very noble creatures. Second in power only to God, they assist Him in handling divine matters. They are a bit, please pardon the pun, too holier-than-thou on my part, though."

Ciel smirked.

"Those who are in power usually fall into the clutches of arrogance; it is just surprising to find out that even angels are of no exception to this."

Sebastian just smiled mysteriously.

"We are all pawns in God's chessboard after all."

The demon butler's response made Ciel look at him sharply.

"I am no pawn, Sebastian; I control my own chess pieces."

"Hi, hi, hi...are you sure about that, earl?"

Ciel whirled around and came face-to-face with an all-too-familiar entity that would just have sudden fits of hilarity.

"Undertaker!"

"It has been a long time, eh, earl?" The retired legendary death god turned funeral parlour owner replied in an eerily, drawn out voice, wiping a bit of spittle from the corner of his mouth with his coat sleeve. "Do you have a good joke with you? This gloomy atmosphere makes me crave for laughs."

"What are you doing here?" Ciel exclaimed in shock.

"You know the rules; I require laughter for every information I disclose." Undertaker answered in a trembling, eager manner, suddenly looming over the young boy. "Now earl, give me great mirth!"

"Is not the sight of me in a dress funny enough for you?" Ciel grumbled in an annoyed manner.

Undertaker grew still for a minute, raked his eyes over Ciel's outfit from head to toe, and burst out in hysterical laughter.

"Indeed, it is quite comical how much your current garb suits you, earl." The former death god said as soon as he recovered his breath. "Since you have bestowed upon me a few chuckles, I will tell you what you what you want to know." He swept a hand in an encompassing manner at the occasion taking place. "What is taking place right now, earl?"

"A funeral, now get on with it." Ciel replied curtly, tapping his feet in impatience

"Exactly, and as the organizer of this festive event, should I not be present?" Undertaker said in an infuriating matter-of-fact manner. He then looked at the newly-erected tombstones with manic appreciation. "Such young souls...and one was quite a beauty, too. It is a pity that the other was just ashes; I would have also enjoyed fiddling with her corpse."

Undertaker grinned in a creepy manner, and Ciel felt a shiver run up his spine.

_ Lady Meredith was lucky to escape that fate, I guess..._

"Regarding that night, one year ago...you said that I am going to die..." Ciel began thoughtfully, his tone eventually becoming accusing. "Then why am I conversing with you right now?"

"Oh, but you _did _die, earl." Undertaker replied in an amused manner, bursting in another fit of giggles. "Ciel Phantomhive ceased to exist that night, did he not?"

Realization dawned on Ciel.

_Indeed, ceasing to exist is identical to dying..._

"So you are telling me that what "died" that night was actually my identity as Ciel Phantomhive...?"

"I am glad to see that you remained a smart little button, dear earl..." Undertaker replied with a chuckle. "Oh forgive me, I should be addressing you as "duchess" from now, should I not?"

"Suit yourself." Ciel grumbled in mild annoyance. "Now, would you please tell us what your real purpose is? It is true that you are the organizer of this event, but your duties do not include approaching random guests, does it?"

The retired death god's perpetual creepy grin widened.

"As always, your deductive ability never fails to impress me, ear-I mean duchess. Indeed, there are certain acquaintances of mine who requested my assistance to be able to talk to you. Shall we now go meet them?"

Ciel look at Sebastian quizzically at this unexpected development, a gesture that the demon butler answered with a carefree shrug. They then let themselves be led by Undertaker to the parlour in the Maids of Honour's quarters, the receiving area for those who wish to visit the queen's attendants.

"I have brought the two-oh, where can they be?"

They expected the room to only contain their guests because the Maids of Honour were still attending the funeral, but what welcomed them was only a piece of white paper held down by a decorative glass paper weight the shape of a harp-playing angel laying on the tea table. Sebastian picked up and read the note, frowned, and handed it to Ciel. The butler's actions made the young boy stare at him in a perplexed manner for a few seconds, before he himself read the note's elegantly looping words written in gold ink.

_You were taking quite a while so we decided to continue waiting in your room where the privacy of our conversation will be guaranteed. Please proceed there as quickly as possible as soon as you read this note. We are expecting your prompt arrival._

The note was signed by an emblem of a crossed white feather and gold sword.

The trio then rushed to Ciel's room, and the young boy was the one who flung the door wide open. What greeted them is the sight of two silver-haired, baby blue-eyed, and white suit-clad young men seemingly making themselves at home within Ciel's ultra-feminine room. Well, at least the smaller, cherubic-faced one with short-cropped, curly-hair does, judging from the way he calmly sips Earl Grey tea from the delicate, white and gold, pink rose-imprinted, Wedgewood tea set "Queen Victoria" had especially ordered for Ciel while burrowing in the softness of his rose, goose-down filled, velvet chaise. His much taller companion with shoulder-length, spiky hair and harshly handsome, scarred features stood rigid and alert beside him, instantly drawing his golden sword at their entrance.

"So, we have finally met, Ciel Phantomhive." The relaxed one said, serenely setting his empty teacup on the tea table beside him. And then he was upon Ciel, crushing the young boy to his inexplicably soft chest.

"Oh, you are just as cute as the rumours say, maybe even cuter!"

_This softness could only be...breasts?_

Ciel blushed at this comprehension, and pushed the "young man" away.

"Y-You are a woman!"

"But of course!" The young man, who in actuality is a young woman, said cheerfully. "Here..."

She then placed Ciel's hand on one of her barely noticeable, but definitely existing mounds.

Ciel yelped and hastily pulled his hand away, his face burning red.

"Why do you female cross dressers always do this thing to me?"

"So says a cross dresser himself." The young woman said sulkily, pretending to be offended. She then transferred her attentions to Sebastian, her expression turning mellow. "It has been a long time, Sama-."

Sebastian placed a finger on her lips to quiet her, smiling warmly.

"It is indeed, Gabriel, and please stop referring me as such; I have long since abandoned that name when I Descended. I will only allow myself to be called Sebastian from now on."

Gabriel giggled at what Sebastian had said.

"I just cannot believe it...you let yourself be named after a dead dog? And to think that you are such a staunch cat person..."

The young woman twittered yet again.

"I do not mind, for in a sense, I am indeed the young master's "dog"." Sebastian replied cheerily.

"The Loyal Servant Type, eh?" Gabriel shook her head. "I am quite disappointed on how low you have sunk. With your abilities, you could have become one of the Seven Princes of Hell, if not the King himself."

"And constantly worry myself on how to tip the balance of the world on evil's side? I would rather be spared from those boring tasks, thank you." Sebastian said dismissively.

"Still the eccentric one, I see." Gabriel murmured. "But to witness you so devoted like this..." Her eyes regarded Ciel thoughtfully. "It seems that you finally found the one that can make you settle down..."

Ciel found himself blushing at Gabriel's comment, and turned even redder when Sebastian suddenly held him close.

"I will not argue on that, for the young master is indeed very precious to me."

"Gabriel, you should cease talking with the likes of him." Gabriel's companion scolded sternly, brandishing his golden sword at the base of Sebastian's neck. "Know your place, Naberius."

The demon butler just chuckled at the animosity directed at him, and nonchalantly moved the pointed tip of the sword away from his neck by gloved fingertips.

"Ah, it seems that you remained the violent, sword-wielding fellow I remember, Michael." Sebastian said in an amused manner, but then, his eyes glistened red with sudden scorn. "But do not get cocky now; it is true that you managed to defeat Satan long ago, but you have long since known that his abilities are far from being on par with me, have you not?"

"I will acknowledge that statement because you are the only one who managed to equal me in sword skills when you were still an Archangel." Michael replied gruffly, sheathing his sword. "I cannot understand why you choose to Descend...were you not second only to Lucifer in receiving God's most-coveted favour?"

"True, but I believe that this is neither the right time nor place to elaborate on such topic." Sebastian answered lightly, glancing askance at Ciel, a gesture that did not escape the young boy.

_I swear I will learn everything about you someday, Sebastian..._

"Well, will you not introduce us, Sebastian?" Ciel asked haughtily, quirking an arrogant eyebrow at his butler.

Sebastian gave a low bow of apology.

"Please pardon me, young master. These parsonages here are Gabriel and Michael, two of the seven highest-ranking Archangels of Heaven."

"I figured just as much from their names." Ciel murmured, regarding his guests from head to toe "I did have my share of reading ancient, religious tomes, after all."

"Then, since the young boy all ready knows about us, let as proceed to the task at hand, shall we?" Gabriel said cheerily, clapping her hands. She then turned her attentions to Ciel. "Ciel dear, you yourself said that you are aware of our real identity; I must assume then that you know I serve as God's messenger, and it is due to my duties that I am talking to you right now."

"So, you mean that you currently bear a message for me from God Himself? How intriguing..." Ciel murmured thoughtfully, and then suddenly, a throbbing vein appeared at his brow. "And will you please not attach "dear" at the end of my name? For a female stranger like you to address me with such familiarity is highly disconcerting..."

"Oh, but we are friends now, are we not?" Gabriel quipped cheerily

"Please do not get ahead of yourself; we are barely even acquainted yet." Ciel answered with scarcely concealed annoyance.

"You are quite the grouch, are you not? But I will continue referring to you like that, regardless of your opinion simply because I want to." Gabriel said in a teasing, dismissive manner. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, the message I have brought did not actually came directly from God; it contains the sentiments of the Heaven's Court as a whole. Even if this was so, it does not mean that its importance has diminished either, so listen well." She unfurled a gold-gilded, embossed, snow white parchment and cleared her throat. "Greetings, Earl Ciel Phantomhive; this message is to express our great gratitude for ridding us of one of the nuisances plaguing us lately. So as to inform you, the Seven Princes of Hell had recently left their realms for unknown reasons, and have been unheard of since then; but through your unexpected but very much-appreciated help, Leviathan had finally been found and brought back to where he rightfully belongs. We believe that there is more to this mystery than meets the eye, so we would like to ask you assistance regarding this matter." Gabriel once again rolled up the parchment, and smiled cheerfully at Ciel. "We are hoping for your favourable response, Ciel dear."

The young boy just scoffed, and crossed his arms haughtily.

"And what made you think that I will abide by your wishes?" A bitter smirk formed on his lips "I did not intend to help you, it just so happens that our affairs got entangled with yours. And besides, God has abandoned me long ago; do you think I will still give Him my aid?"

"I think you fail to grasp the situation here, Ciel Phantomhive." Michael said in ill-suppressed anger, his hands trembling with self-control as he sheathed his sword. "Do you not realize what a great honour it is for the Heaven's Court to specifically approach you and request for help? You should just appreciate the gesture and accomplish the task to the best of your ability."

"As you yourself have said, it was a request, and requests can be turned down, can they not?" Ciel retorted heatedly. "And why does it have to be me, anyway? If you divine beings cannot do it yourselves, what can a mere human like me do?"

Michael opened his mouth to reply, had a sudden realization, and closed it almost immediately. He then turned to Gabriel, and they stared at each other's eyes, their gazes sending secret messages. Ciel's own orbs narrowed in suspicion.

"Are you two keeping something from me?"

Gabriel slowly turned to look as the young boy, her countenance solemn..

"The only thing we can tell you right now is that you are more deeply-involved than you think in the recent supernatural happenings, Ciel dear. Even if you try to escape, you will still encounter them again and again...This is your fate, and what God wills will surely be done."

"And why is that so? What exactly is going on?" Ciel asked in indignation, very much irritated by the vague speech he heard from Gabriel.

"The one you should ask those questions is your butler, Ciel Phantomhive." Michael answered, glancing coldly at Sebastian. "I trust he knows more about the present situation than we."

Ciel turned and regarded his demonic servant angrily.

"What is the meaning of this, Sebastian?"

Sebastian just faced his master's wrath with his usual, irksome, guileless smile.

"I do believe I am no longer inclined to answer that question, young master."

His expression then grew serious.

"The right time has not come yet."

"Fine!" Ciel angrily exclaimed, throwing his arms in the air in a fit of temper. "I will look for the answer myself!"

"If you will accept our request, you will surely find out the truth much faster." Gabriel cheerily suggested.

"No thank you, I prefer to take care of my business alone." Ciel flatly stated.

"If that is what you wish," Gabriel said flippantly, shrugging her shoulders. She then stretched her arms and yawned. "Well then, since this transaction seemed to be going nowhere, I think it is best if take our leave; we still have other duties to attend to, you see." She shifted her attention to Undertaker. "Thank you for your assistance, Undertaker. Our job was accomplished much easier because of your help."

The retired death god just snickered.

"You have presented great jokes to me, Gabriel; it is only natural that I repay the favour."

Gabriel nodded in acknowledgement, then turned to Ciel and laid placed a fine gold chain with a wing pendant on his palm. On the apex of the wing pendant is a fine white pearl that could be pressed down.

"If you changed your mind or are in dire straits, just press the pearl and any available Archangel will come to your aid."

"I have no need of this; Sebastian is enough for me." Ciel replied stubbornly, handing the jewellery back to Gabriel.

"No, I insist that you take it. Even if you have refused to help us, your welfare is still one of our prime priorities." Gabriel urged, giving the trinket back to Ciel.

"But-"

"Well, we shall be going now!" Gabriel exclaimed, deliberately cutting off what Ciel would have said. She and Michael then spread out their blinding white wings and disappeared in a flurry of feathers.

"Why those-!"

Ciel ran to the spot where the two Archangels disappeared and shook his fists in fury. Sebastian just calmly observed him.

"What do you intend to do with the pendant, young master?"

"I guess I just have to wear it then." Ciel said broodingly, proceeding on wrapping the chain around his neck. "It would be such a waste to dispose of it, and who knows, it may prove beneficial someday."

Sebastian watched with disapproval as Ciel clasped the ends of the necklace together.

"You have no need of that, young master; I could protect you on my own."

"It is best to have precautions, Sebastian; you can never tell what may happen in the future." Ciel said grumpily, straightening out his wig that became disarrayed in the process of putting on the accessory. He then regarded Sebastian in a curious manner. "Why are you so disturbed by it anyway? It is just jewellery."

"It is indeed." Sebastian said quietly, fingering the necklace in a manner that shows his urge to yank it off. "But seeing this trinket around your neck, a trinket that belongs to somebody else, it just...makes me angry, young master. It looks like a collar to me, a collar that bounds you to those Archangels." His grip on the chain tightened. "And I will not allow it, only me has the privilege to exert dominion over you!"

Ciel blushed at the possessiveness his words implied, and could not help but gasp at the livid red blaze his warm brown eyes had become.

"Ahem, am I disturbing something?"

Both turned to Undertaker who was regarding them with interest.

"I would like to ask the duchess if I can have some of the Archangels' left over tea; my throat feels quite parched, you see."

"J-Just help yourself." Ciel stammered, his blush intensifying. He then rushed out of the room, trying to calm his pounding heart as he ran.

"Thanks for the refreshments!" Undertaker said gaily, flinging himself to the chaise where Gabriel sat earlier. He then took out his beakers and his tin of bone cookies from his robes and started enjoying the tea. "Want some?" He offered some bone cookies to Sebastian.

"No, thank you." The butler politely declined, his eyes still on the trail of Ciel's flight.

"That was a most interesting spectacle you showed me, you two." Undertaker said amidst munches of bone cookies. "I must say, it has the potential to become the best joke in the world!"

And Undertaker guffawed with laughter at the thought, an action that was promptly ignored by Sebastian, but not by Ciel who has hidden himself behind the curtains of the hall within earshot.

_Indeed, for what greater joke is there than a human contractor falling in love with his enslaved demon?_

His troubled thoughts were interrupted by muffled sobs nearby, sounds he followed to their source. He then found himself before the door to Lizzy's room, a place he avoided through the belief it either exceeds or equals the gaudiness of his room. He cringed at the thought of entering his cousin's girly domain, but the miserable wails coming inside prompted him to turn the knob and let himself in. After being momentarily blinded by the garishness of the room that did exceed that of his chamber's, he finally found Lizzy sobbing her heart out on her heart-shaped, pink satin-lined, feather bed that couldn't almost be made out from the mountains of stuffed toys that cover it. His entry was not unnoticed by his cousin who lifted her head, showing her swollen, red, tear-stained eyes, as she tried to discern the stranger that have entered her room.

"Who goes there?"

"It is me Lizzy, Lady Robin." Ciel replied soothingly as she approached the young girl.

"Lady Robin!" Lizzy cried out with a sob, throwing herself into his arms.

"What is the matter? Why are you crying?" Ciel asked softly, caressing his cousin's head in a comforting manner.

Lizzy looked up to him, her eyes brimming with buckets of more tears to be shed.

"I am getting married!"

XXX

Author's Note: Here comes the Archangels! What role would they play in this story? Let's find out in the next chapters, shall we? And can anyone guess what Sebastian's Archangel name was? Undertaker also has finally made his entrance; I hope I portrayed his character well...^-^' Hehe, anyway, here are the infos where I based Gabriel and Michael's characters from:

_Gabriel_

_Also known:_

_Abruel_

_Jibril_

_Jiburili_

_Serafili_

Meaning - _"Strength of God"; "The Divine is my strength"; "God is my strength"_

The only Archangel depicted as female in art and literature, Gabriel is known as the "messenger" Angel and is one of the four Archangels named in Hebrew tradition and is considered one of the two highest-ranking Angels in Judeo-Christian and Islamic religious lore. Apart from Michael, she is the only Angel mentioned by name in the Old Testament. She is a powerful and strong Archangel, and those who call upon her will find themselves pushed into action that leads to beneficial results.

Gabriel can bring messages to you just as she did to Elizabeth and Mary of the impending births of their sons, John the Baptist and Jesus of Nazareth. If you are considering starting a family, Gabriel helps hopeful parents with conception or through the process of adopting a child.

Contact Gabriel if your third eye is closed and your spiritual vision is therefore blocked. If you wish to receive visions of Angelic guidance regarding the direction you are going in. If you wish to receive prophecies of the changes ahead. If you need help in interpreting your dreams and vision.

Gabriel helps anyone whose life purpose involves the arts or communication. She acts as a coach, inspiring and motivating artists, journalist and communicators and helping them to overcome fear and procrastination.

Gabriel also helps us to find our true calling. Ask for Gabriel's guidance if you have strayed from your soul's pathway, if you wish to understand your life plan and purpose. She can also help if you can find no reason for being or if changes are ahead and you need guidance. If you are contemplating a house move, major purchase or thinking of changing careers.

Call Gabriel if your body is full of toxins and needs purifying and if your thoughts are impure or negative and need clearing and cleansing. Gabriel is also very helpful for women who have been raped or sexually assaulted and feel dirty as well as being under psychic attack or if you feel that you have absorbed someone else's problems.

_Michael_

_Also known:_

_Beshter_

_Mika'il_

_Sabbathiel_

Meaning - "Who is like God", "Like unto God", "Who is like the Divine"

The first Angel created by God, Michael is the leader of all the Archangels and is in charge of protection, courage, strength, truth and integrity. Michael protects us physically, emotionally and psychically. He also oversees the lightworker's life purpose. His chief function is to rid the earth and its inhabitants of the toxins associated with fear. Michael carries a flaming sword that he uses to cut through etheric cords and protects us from Satan and negative entities. When he's around you may see sparkles or flashes of bright blue or purple light. Call on Michael if you find yourself under psychic attack or if you feel you lack commitment, motivation and dedication to your beliefs, courage, direction, energy, vitality, self-esteem, worthiness. Michael helps us to realize our life's purpose and he's invaluable to lightworkers helping with protection, space clearing and spirit releasement.

Michael conquered the fallen Angel Satan, was in the Garden of Eden to teach Adam how to farm and care for his family, spoke to Moses on Mount Sinai and in 1950 he was canonized as Saint Michael, "the patron of Police Officers," because he helps with heroic deeds and bravery. Michael also has an incredible knack for fixing electrical and mechanical devices, including computers and automobiles. If your automobile breaks down, call on Michael.

Michael helps us to follow our truth without compromising our integrity and helps us to find our true natures and to be faithful to who we really are. Other times when you may find Michael helpful is when your job is too demanding with impossible deadlines to reach, when you have an addiction, if you're very ill and suffering from a degenerative disease or terminal illness and when you suffer from nightmares


	15. Chapter 15: Runaway Bride

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Chapter 15 is here! Well, this is a short chapter, but I will compensate with the next, I promise! More characters are also reintroduced, so look forward to meeting them...=) By the way, I've already posted my original works in Fictionpress, you can look them up if you want, just search for the author antitype-blackblood and you'll be sure to find them...=) Let's see what happens next, shall we?

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji is Yana Toboso-sama's creation...=)

XXX

Robin and Tutor

**Chapter 15: Runaway Bride**

Lizzy's startling announcement made Ciel pause, but before his cousin could notice his reaction, he hastily continued his soothing ministrations on her hair.

_So, it finally happens..._

"Well, should you not be happy about it? Is it not every girl's dream to be wed?"

Lizzy sniffled, and sat up on her bed.

"Why Lady Robin, you are a girl, too, but you do not wish to wed yet, do you? You even rejected the wedding proposals of Viscount Druitt and Prince Soma...I, too, do not wish to marry yet, but Mother..."

Lizzy began yet another round of crying, prompting Ciel to comfort her once again.

_Indeed, Aunt Frances is one woman that will be terrifying to defy..._

"I do not understand...is your betrothed that repulsive to merit such reaction from you? Will you tell me who he is?"

"L-Lord Richard..." Lizzy said amidst hiccupping sobs.

Ciel's hands stopped in gently caressing his cousin's blonde curls as a pleased smile curved his lips.

"Richard Rainsworth? Why Lizzy, he is a good catch! A fine gentleman, mild in manner and speech, and a Marquis like your father, too! You two are also very good friends; so what is it that you dislike about him?"

Lizzy just sadly turned her head away.

"It is not that I do not like him...as you yourself have said, Lord Richard is a good man, and will surely make me a fine husband. It is just that I love another..."

Ciel would have scoffed at Lizzy's present predicament if he was still the same person he was then, but his current situation with Sebastian made him more understanding and sympathetic towards his cousin.

"I see...so who is this lucky gentleman?"

Lizzy blushed scarlet, then made her confession.

"L-Lord Roland..."

Ciel once again froze at his discovery, but unlike on his cousin's first revelation, his reaction to this one was anything but thrilled.

"What? Roland Rainsworth? That good-for-nothing oaf? But he is terribly loud and rude, not to mention without a title! What could have possibly made you fall in love with-!" The slow darkening of Lizzy's face due to anger made Ciel stop his tirade. "I am sorry Lizzy; he is still the man you love, after all."

"I forgive you, Lady Robin." Lizzy said softly, giving Ciel a small smile. She then solemnly looked out of the glass doors leading to the balcony, her gaze focusing into the horizon. "I just cannot understand why all of you speak ill of him. He is not as bad as you think; on the contrary, he is a very good person: kind, sweet and very funny." Her face suddenly became ablaze with determination. "So what if he does not have a title? A man's value is not measured by his peerage rank, but by the goodness of his character. Lord Roland may not have the title of marquis like his brother, but he has his very own title that only I can bestow upon him: my Prince Charming... "She smiled wistfully. "He makes me smile, and he also makes me laugh. When I am with him, the world seems to get a trifle brighter. He is also the one who revived my heart...the heart that Ciel took with him to the grave when he died..."

"Lizzy..." Ciel murmured, feeling a rush of tenderness and pity overwhelm him. "Is there...anything I can do to help?"

"You will help me...?" Lizzy asked hopefully, her face lighting up. She the tackled Ciel and enveloped him in a tight bear hug. "Oh Lady Robin, you truly are my best friend!"

Ciel can't help but also smile at the return of Lizzy's cheerfulness.

"Well, so how could I be of assistance?"

"How indeed..." Lizzy said thoughtfully, willing the idle cogs in her head to turn. "Tomorrow, Mother will take me home with her to begin the wedding preparations. I must flee before then, for Mother, knowing my unwillingness to marry Lord Richard, will surely secure me in our manor until my wedding day. You must be thinking that I am just overreacting regarding this matter, but you do not know my Mother, Lady Robin. By "secure", I mean the utmost implication of the word. She might even go as far as using all locks imaginable and hiring even "the queen's" own bodyguards just to render any method of escape possible. Tonight is my only chance."

Ciel could only sigh at this pronouncement, understanding far too well his cousin's fears.

_I could not agree more..._

"So, what do you intend to do, Lizzy? Surely, you must have a plan..."

"I do not." Lizzy sheepishly quipped, much to Ciel's chagrin.

"What? Then how will you go about your escape?"

Lizzy only smiled cheerily at him.

"There is no need for you to worry, Lady Robin. Love will surely guide my way."

Ciel felt a vein throb at his brow in irritation.

_Indeed, it will guide you to your downfall, you naive brat!_

He faced Lizzy, his smile twitching with the annoyance that is yet to subside.

"Very well, this is what we will do, Lizzy. We will send a note to Lord Roland to meet you in my ancestral mansion in Devilshire. I will have Damian take you there tonight. You and Roland will then decide what are you going to do next when you meet, do you understand?"

Lizzy just looked at him uncertainly.

"But...Mr. Damian is the Royal Tutor, is he not? Are you sure that he will coordinate with our plans? What if he will report us to the queen?"

"You do not have to worry about that matter; Damian is initially the Merryweather family's tutor, so his loyalty first and foremost belongs to me." Ciel replied in a dismissive manner.

Lizzy's primary reaction was to momentarily gaze at him with adoration, but this was quickly followed by yet another suffocating embrace.

"You are my saviour, Lady Robin!"

"I-I know, now will you please let go of me?" Ciel managed to choke out, a request that was promptly granted by Lizzy. It took him several seconds to regain his normal rate of breathing.

"I think I will call Damian first-"

"You require me, my lady?" Sebastian asked, suddenly appearing at the doorway. Lizzy screamed in fright at the unexpected intrusion and hid behind Ciel, but promptly calmed down when she recognized who the intruder is.

"You could have chosen a more conventional mode of entrance, Damian." Ciel scolded the demon.

"I apologise, my lady." Sebastian said with mild contrition, bowing deeply before Ciel. He proceeded to do the same with Lizzy. "Please forgive me, Lady Middleford."

"It is all right, Mr. Michaelis." Lizzy replied with an embarrassed smile.

Sebastian straightened himself, then turned to Ciel.

"So my lady, will you please tell me the reasons for why I am summoned?"

"You will bring Lizzy to the Merryweather mansion in Devilshire and keep her company until Lord Roland Rainsworth arrives." Ciel ordered curtly, a demand that made Sebastian raise his eyebrows in mock confusion.

"Oh, but Lady Middleford is betrothed to Lord Rainsworth's twin brother, the Marquis of Hillcrest, is she not?"

""She is, and stop pretending that you do not realise by now that this is an elopement, Damian." Ciel said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists in irritation.

"My, my, and you my lady, seems to be the mastermind." Sebastian said with amusement, his lips once again shaped in one of his infuriating smiles "Since when have you become a champion of lovers, my lady?

_Since I fell in love with you, that was when!_

"I refuse to answer unnecessary questions." Ciel said haughtily, his demeanour changing into a gentler one as he turned to face Lizzy. "Now, shall we begin the preparations for your departure?"

Three hours later, Lizzy, at long last, is ready for her flight. What consumed most of their time is the task of choosing what clothes to bring for the journey. Lizzy, being the fashionable young girl that she was, would have wanted to bring her entire wardrobe with her. But that proved to be impossible, for her clothing, not counting the shoes, already span three large closets, a quantity that won't surely fit in the small valise she's going to carry. The matter was only resolved when Sebastian, himself getting impatient,urged Lizzy to hurry in his own unique way that left the young girl frightened and scrambling to stuff in her bag whatever garments her hands reach first. This method Ciel didn't object to, for he himself is nearing the end of his fuse. What's left now is how to send Lizzy on her way, a problem easily resolved by a stolen hackney courtesy of Sebastian. They decided that the time of their departure will be at midnight.

"Once again, thank you very much, Lady Robin." Lizzy said gratefully, clasping Ciel's hands within hers in appreciation. Ciel accepted the gesture.

"There is no need to thank me, Lizzy. This is the least I can do for you."

_For I have broken your heart once..._

"Well, I have to go now." Lizzy said cheerfully. Then, paling slightly, she leaned down to whisper into Ciel's ear. "I do not want to make Mr. Michaelis impatient again."

Ciel just smiled at what Lizzy had said. He then assisted his cousin up the hackney and watched as Sebastian whipped the horses to a start. Only a short distance had been covered when Lizzy stuck her head out of the window, enthusiastically waving her handkerchief in the air as she yelled her good-byes.

"Farewell Lady Robin! Wish me luck!"

Ciel smiled serenely, and returned his cousin's gesture, albeit with less vigour. His eyes followed them until they disappeared from sight, before he, too, left to return to his bedchamber.

_May you find the happiness you deserve, dearest Lizzy..._

Ciel was waiting for Sebastian to return in his room the next day when sharp raps were heard at his door. He opened it to find one of the palace messengers who bowed deeply at his appearance.

"The Marchioness of Middleford awaits you in the Maids of Honour's parlour room, Lady Robin."

Ciel felt all colour drain from his face at the announcement.

_Lizzy, what predicament have you gotten me into!_

"Did she state her purpose?" Ciel asked the messenger, trying his best to stay calm even if his heart is starting to beat rapidly.

"I am afraid not, my lady, but she did tell me to bring you to her immediately."

Ciel gulped with trepidation and just quietly followed the messenger to the Maids of Honour's parlour room. What awaited him there were a chambermaid and five individuals whom he knew very well, four of which whose eyes widened and watered in happy surprise at the sight of him.

"Young Master!"

And before Ciel could react, he found himself enveloped in that quartet's limbs, his gown becoming wetter by the second as it absorbs their tears of joy and relief.

_What the-!_

"Tanaka, Bard, Maylene, Finnian; stop those ludicrous actions this instant." The fifth person in the room scolded with much authority as she calmly sets the Royal Doulton teacup where she had been drinking Earl Grey tea at the table. "Since you are now servants of the Middleford household, you are not allowed the same liberties you enjoyed under my nephew's employment. Now, straighten yourselves!"

The four instantly stood ramrod straight.

"Yes, Madam!"

_Aunt Frances!_

"You are the Duchess of Devilshire, Lady Robin Merryweather, correct?" Frances Middleford said sternly, picking up her teacup to take a sip of her tea. "You must be, for seeing her is the sole purpose of my visit. Please take a seat."

Ciel sat on the chair before his aunt, willing his nervousness not to show on his face. The messenger excused himself and left them alone.

"Please forgive my servants, you greatly resemble their late master that they could not help but express their delight in seeing you. I am the Marchioness of Middleford by the way; Frances Middleford, Lady Elizabeth Middleford's mother." She took another sip of her tea. "You must have heard of the fate of my nephew, Ciel Phantomhive, have you not? Oh I forgot, you are his second cousin, after all; of course, you must have heard about it. He fell to the Thames and to his death during the Great Fire of London, but no corpse was found; prompting the four here-" She glanced at the former Phantomhive servants. "-to think that he might still be alive." She delicately placed her teacup on its saucer as her gaze assessed Ciel from head to toe."But even if he did survive, I am quite sure he will not allow himself the humiliation of being dressed in female garb. He is the heir to the Phantomhive name, and therefore, should only act with utmost dignity and nobility. " Her emerald eyes were piercing when she looked directly into the eyes of the young boy. "At least, that is what I expected of him..."

Ciel couldn't help but squirm at his aunt's probing stare.

"Do you know the reason why I called for you, Lady Robin?"

"I am afraid not, Marchioness Middleford." Ciel replied, exerting as much effort as he can to stop his voice from shaking.

"Elizabeth is missing." Aunt Frances said calmly, her shaking hands betraying what she truly feels.

"Pardon?" Ciel asked dumbly, feigning innocence.

"My daughter is missing...no, she has escaped. I have arranged her to be married to a good man, and yet she..." Aunt Frances' grip tightened on her teacup, shattering it to tiny bits. Ciel paled. "As her best friend, surely, you know something?"

Ciel looked down at his own teacup, avoiding his aunt's questioning gaze.

"I know nothing, Marchioness Middleford."

Aunt Frances' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Are you sure about that?"

Ciel forced himself to meet his aunt's gaze unwaveringly.

"I am quite sure, Marchioness Middleford."

"I see..." Aunt Frances murmured, giving way to the chambermaid who is mopping up the mess she'd made. Her expression then turned calculating, making Ciel's blood run cold. "Lady Robin, do you know of the Phantomhive servants? They are quite notorious. The chef, Bard, burns more than he cooks. The maid, Maylene, dirties more than she cleans. The gardener, Finny, uproots more than he plants. And Tanaka...well, is just plain Tanaka. Long ago, I cannot in my life fathom why my nephew employed them, but now that they are my servants, I understand..."

Bard, Finny and Maylene posed in their fighting stance behind their new employer, their respective weapons in their hands. A devious smile curved on Aunt Frances' lips.

"They are his own private army."

She then accepted a new cup of tea offered by the chambermaid.

"But of course, I cannot tolerate incompetence. Under my employ, Bard can finally cook something edible, though the taste is still out of the question. Maylene, on the other hand, now never mistakes shoe polish for floor wax, though she still continues to deplete my glassware. Also, Finny is now capable of differentiating the weeds from the plants, but still tends to use too much fertilizer. And Tanaka...well, is still plain Tanaka, but he can now maintain his "True Tanaka" form for a much longer time."

Ciel felt the tension in his body increasing, and drank some tea to fortify himself.

"Why are you telling me this?"

Aunt Frances smiled with false sweetness at him.

"So you will know what you are up against the moment I find out that you are hiding my daughter from me, my dear".

Ciel momentarily froze, but responded to the gesture with a fake, saccharine smile of his own.

"Well, I have no reason to fear them for I am not hiding your daughter, Marchioness Middleford."

Ciel's reply made Aunt Frances raise her eyebrows in a challenging manner.

"Indeed? Then you will not object if I conduct a thorough search of your ancestral manor in Devilshire, then?"

Ciel folded his hands and leaned back comfortably to his chair, smirking; his current appearance that of someone who isn't hiding anything.

"You have my permission to do so, Marchioness Middleford; you will find nothing there, anyway."

"Let us see, shall we?" Aunt Frances said in a composed manner, her suspicions not at all erased by Ciel's confident actions. "Bard, Maylene, Finian; you know what to do."

"Yes, Madam!" The former Phantomhive servant trio exclaimed in unison before speeding out of the parlour room to accomplish their mission.

"And Tanaka...You can stay and drink your tea."

"Ho, ho, ho." The old man chuckled, settling himself beside his mistress and proceeding on brewing his own beverage.

Aunt Frances' continued sipping her tea, peering from the brim every now and then to gauge Ciel's reactions to the recent happenings. This did not escape the young boy's notice, and he remained vigilant in keeping calm. The next minutes were then spent in tense silence, only to be broken when the chambermaid left to refill the tea kettle.

"Well Lady Robin, shall we see what my servants have found by now?" Aunt Frances suggested, smiling slyly.

"They just wasted their time, Marchioness Middleford. As I have said earlier, there is nothing to be found there." Ciel stubbornly replied, intent on protecting Lizzy.

"Why do we not find out for ourselves?" Aunt Frances asked in invitation, rising from her chair, She then went to the door and looked back to Ciel who was still seated. "Are you not coming along, Lady Robin?"

With a sigh, Ciel also rose from his chair and trailed after Aunt Frances. They passed through numerous gilded hallways before they came upon the Middleford's carriage waiting directly below the steps leading to the palace front doors. Aunt Frances, being the lady of the house, was the first to be assisted by the footmen in embarking the vehicle. When Ciel's turn came, a fistfight erupted among the footmen on who would be assisting him, an event that the young boy took no notice of. Instead, his attention was at the clear blue skies above; its slowly drifting clouds making his mind wander to the secluded mansion where his cousin awaits the fate to be dealt to her by Love.

_I leave Lizzy in your hands, Sebastian..._

XXX

Author's Note: Aunt Frances and the servant trio have made their entrance…but as adversaries? Would a fight ensue between these two parties to secure Lizzy's fate? What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned 'til the next chapter!^-^


	16. Chapter 16: Act II

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Sorry I have been missing in action for a while, college life has been pretty busy lately. But rejoice! Chapter 16 is finally finished! As promised, I made this a very long chapter with several scenes and settings, I hope you'll enjoy it! Oh, this chapter have references from Chapter 14 of the manga, you'll see why...=) And oh my, I've reached 500 reviews! Thank you for your continuing support, everyone! \(^0^)/ I'm sorry if my replies lack substance, it's quite tiring to make them all proper by their sheer number...but please rest assured that each and everyone of them is appreciated and treasured...=) As I have always been saying, you are my inspiration, guys! So please do continue your patronage!^-^ Oh, and I know this is late, but I think it's time for me to get a beta-reader...I want to serve you better, that is why! Those interested, please send me a PM, along with a sample of your work...=) Privileges include being the first one to read the newest chapter, and of course, dabble with the plot! Read on, my loves...=)

Disclaimer: I do believe the term fanfiction is easily understandable...

XXX

Robin and Tutor

**Chapter 16: Act II **

The distance between London and Devilshare takes three days by coach. Ciel and Aunt Frances were already on their second day, and by tomorrow, they will reach their destination. Much to Ciel's indignation, it seemed that Sebastian had anticipated this development, for before he and Aunt Frances could set off on their journey, a palace footman came running towards them to deliver a week's worth of luggage, a task which he said was assigned to him the day before by the Royal Tutor. Ciel could hardly contain his anger at this discovery, but for appearance's sake, deemed it wise to show no reaction at all. He just explained to Aunt Frances that he had a trip planned by the end of the week that's why he had some baggage ready.

By nightfall, Ciel and Aunt Frances decided to stay at the Stampeding Stag, the nearest road inn in the vicinity. They, being nobles, were of course given the best rooms, and after freshening up, they went to the taproom to have their dinner. It was then that Ciel heard the rumours.

"Hey, have you heard?" A burly man told his friend between huge gulps of his ale. "It seems that young girls have recently been going missing in Devilshire."

Ciel paled at what he'd heard.

_Lizzy..._

Aunt Frances looked at him sharply.

"Yeah, always been a creepy place, that Devilshire...I heard that it started since someone new had taken over the post of the late Mother Superior in the nearby convent." The drinking buddy of the guy who had spoken before added, winking at a passing saucy barmaid. His friend seemed to mull over this for a bit, before he just calmly continued sipping his beverage.

"It might just be coincidence."

The other man just shrugged.

"It might be."

Ciel decided he'd hard enough and rose abruptly from the table, earning startled glances from the other guests of the inn. Aunt Frances raised a haughty eyebrow at his behaviour, but Ciel paid no mind to this; he just quickly and purposefully went upstairs to his room to start packing, intent to leave for Devilshire as soon as possible.

"Is there something you need to tell me, Lady Robin?"

It was Aunt Frances, and she was severely regarding Ciel's actions from the doorway.

"Would you please stop this farce, Marchioness Middleford? By your recent actions, it is obvious that you all ready know the truth." Ciel answered in irritation as he unceremoniously stuff his things back to his trunk.

"Oh my, but I was merely testing you, my dear." Aunt Frances said with a devious smile, letting herself into her nephew's room. "You only have yourself to blame for the conclusions I was able to come up with."

Ciel gritted his teeth at this remark and reminded himself several times that the feral woman before him is a relative and therefore should be tolerated.

"All right, you have won, Marchioness Middleford; Lizzy is in my manor in Devilshire. But you have heard what those men said, have you not? Should we not first think of Lizzy's welfare rather than the transgression she had committed?"

Ciel's query made Aunt Frances pause, but only for a fleeting moment. Her lips then pinched into a thin line.

"And whose fault do you think that she is in such situation, Lady Robin? If anything happens to my daughter..."

"Well, whose fault was it truly, Marchioness Middleford?" Ciel replied with utmost aloofness, closing his trunk with a pointed slam. "Were you not the one who betrothed Lizzy against her wishes and thus, forced her to run away in the first place? But instead of wasting time pointing out each other's faults, should we not just hurry to my manor and check Lizzy's condition?"

Aunt Frances opened her mouth as if to speak, but decided against it at the last second. She then noiselessly left Ciel's room to start her own packing.

"Stand and deliver!"

Ciel felt himself grew furious rather than frightened at the highwayman's demand. Why should this villain obstruct their path now of all times? At their fast pace, they could have peacefully reached Devilshire by morning if not for this unwelcome intrusion. Ciel rose from his seat to give the thief a piece of his mind but was stopped in his actions by Aunt Frances outstretched arm. It was the lady who then proceeded on executing what Ciel had intended to do: she got off the carriage and faced the highwayman herself, disregarding her servants' protestations.

"Could something be the matter, sir?" Aunt Frances asked with a fake cordial smile, effectively projecting an image of a gracious noblewoman.

"Don't act dumb with me, woman; you know what I want." The highwayman said gruffly, brandishing his huge black pistol for an intimidating effect, but to his surprise, the woman before him didn't appear affected at all. Instead, she fearlessly approached him and inspected his weapon with seemingly great interest.

"My, my, what an impressive pistol, you have here, sir." Aunt Frances said, turning the highwayman's weapon this way and that. "What fine craftsmanship it has, and it seems like you have been taking quite good care of it, too: the metal is polished, and the barrel is well-oiled." Her eyes then narrowed. "It is just a pity that it belongs to you."

And before the highwayman could react, Aunt Frances had forcefully wrenched the pistol free from his hand and was pointing the weapon straight at him.

"Now, get out of the way before I blow your brains out."

Cheers erupted from the Middleford servants at this astounding development. Ciel just shook his head in quiet acknowledgement.

_You are a monster indeed, Aunt Frances..._

The highwayman could only grit his teeth in helpless fury at the humiliation he was just subjected to. He then reluctantly made his horse veer off the road to make way for the carriage in compliance to Aunt Frances' command. Satisfied, Aunt Frances turned to go back inside the coach, but the highwayman suddenly leaped off from his mount and charged at her with a knife in hand, yelling profanities all the while.

"You bitch! I'll-!"

Before he could even finish what he was saying, the highwayman suddenly fell to the ground, blood spurting from the punctures made by three fountain pens on his skull.

"It seems that I arrived just in time."

Heads turned in alarm to the velvety voice coming from a form emerging from the shadows. It was Sebastian, and in their shocked state, all could only silently gawk at him as he coolly retrieve his writing instruments from the highwayman's corpse, meticulously wipe them clean with a large, white handkerchief, and indifferently slip them back inside his coat. He then turned a charming smile at Aunt Frances.

"You did not acquire any injuries, did you, Marchioness Middleford?"

Aunt Frances response to Sebastian's query was to suddenly look at him closely in a scrutinizing way, her proximity enough to unnerve the demon.

"Could there be something on my face, madam?"

"You are Damian, Sebastian Michaelis' twin brother and the current Royal Tutor, correct?" Aunt Frances curtly questioned, and Sebastian answered with a prompt nod.

"Yes, madam."

"Obviously..." And much to the astonishment of everyone present, Aunt Frances suddenly grabbed a handful of Sebastian's hair and yank it painfully upward. "For you have the same disgusting long fringes! Why do you let your hair grow this way? It is unbefitting for a man to have lengthy tresses! Have it trimmed immediately!"

"But madam, I do believe that my hairstyle still conforms to the latest fashions-"

"To hell with fashion!" Aunt Frances cut in, not bothering to let Sebastian finish his explanation. "With that inappropriate pretty face of yours, long hair only makes you look like a woman! Have you no masculine pride?"

"I am quite flattered that the Marchioness Middleford shows such concern for a mere tutor like me." Sebastian replied, courteously bowing despite the fact that some of his locks were still in Aunt Frances' grasp.

"Do not be mistaken; I care not a whit about you. As a parent, it is only natural for me to expect utmost decency and respectability from the man that is educating my daughter." Aunt Frances said haughtily, finally releasing Sebastian's hair. His tresses freed, the demon butler was then quick to take a comb from the inside of his coat and fashion his hair in a manner that Aunt Frances won't find offensive: the brush-up style.

"But of course, madam."

"What brought you here, Damian?" Ciel interjected, alighting from the carriage to talk to his newly-arrived servant.

"I felt your distress, my lady, so I came running to your rescue right away." Sebastian said teasingly, giving him one of his irritating smiles. Ciel willed his temper to go below the boiling point before he asked another question.

"That is not the only reason, is it not?"

Sebastian's smile widened, gaining a more mysterious air.

"Let us talk this over at the manor, shall we?"

Sebastian had assumed the coach driver's duty after the highwayman incident, and under his control, the horses ran as if the Devil himself was at their heels. But of course, being the perfect butler that he was, his passengers experienced nothing but a very safe and comfortable journey. Even the footmen who had been perched at the back of the carriage and thus witnessed the speed in which Sebastian had driven the horses were stunned at how impossibly relaxed they feel after what should have been a harrowing ride. They arrived at the gates of the manor at early morning.

The Middleford servants nervously gulped at the sight of the Merryweather manor. Soaring, thick walls of stone enclosed the property, its entrance marked by massive gates of black wrought-iron fashioned to have the appearance of bramble-covered tall spears with the Merryweather coat-of-arms at the middle. As they neared the entrance, the gates opened on their own accord to let them in, revealing a driveway filled with gnarled trees where plenty of crows choose to roost. The black birds, disturbed by the intruders, erupted in a flurry of charcoal feathers and noisy caws, frightening the horses into a blind run that, if not for the skill of the Sebastian, could have led to their deaths seeing that the manor is located near the edge of a high cliff. Also, for some reason, the carriage conveniently halted directly at the front of the manor, a phenomenon that the shaken passengers of the carriage preferred to ignore as they gratefully disembarked from the vehicle that almost became coffin.

As Ciel was eagerly helped down the carriage by the footman who won the privilege to assist him, his eyes scanned the manor that became his home for the year that succeeded his supposedly "death". He cringed as the bad memories of his "lady training" assaulted him, and forced himself to instead focus on the aesthetic qualities of the structure. He smiled with satisfaction at the pristine condition of the outer part of the mansion: the gothic columns stood straight and devoid of cracks, the mosaic windows' pentacle patterns were perfect and without damage, even the bronze gargoyles were made to look somehow attractive despite their scary appearance.

"Welcome...to the Merryweather manor."

Sebastian opened the large, double doors of heavy oak carved with hellish scenes of torture and designed with silver knockers the image of gaping demons to reveal an interior that equals if not exceeds the eerie opulence of the exterior. Blood red carpets and draperies marvellously contrasted with the deep black marble of the floors. Silver furniture of gothic design gleaming with polish were methodically arranged to be spookily pleasing to the eye, most notable of which was the crystal chandelier intricately detailed with skulls that hangs from the ceiling of the foyer. Splendid ancestral portraits lined the walls, their colours so well-maintained that you would think they were just painted yesterday. Polished ancient suits of armour stood guard in every hall, intimidating anyone with the nerve to pilfer the peculiar heirlooms and artefacts that made their home in that frightening manor.

The guests' intrigued perusal of the Merryweather household was interrupted by a loud snap produced by the opening of Sebastian's silver pocket watch.

"Well then, I know all of you must be very tired; it has been a long night indeed. For that, I have prepared quarters for each of you which I will be presenting shortly. Tea will be served at three in the afternoon; by then, you will be sufficiently rested. I will now lead the way to your respective rooms."

Aunt Frances raised an indignant brow at this declaration.

"I did not come here to relax and be idle; take me to where my daughter is right this very instant!"

The demon butler just shook his head at the marchioness' actions.

"Such display of impatience is unbecoming of you, Marchioness Middleford. You have not been with your daughter for the past few days; surely, a few more hours will not hurt? Also, you should pay more attention you your health; the skin does not react kindly to lack of sleep, especially on women your age. Please pardon me for pointing this out, but I believe a wrinkle or two are making themselves visible..."

Aunt Frances was clearly incensed by Sebastian's words.

"Why, how dare you-"

"Oh, and please eradicate any thought of searching for Lady Elizabeth by yourself, Marchioness Middleford." Sebastian cut in with a placating smile "The Merryweather manor has countless curious mechanisms and hidden passageways, some of which I have not discovered to this day. The household would not take responsibility if you somehow find yourself trapped in one of the secret chambers that are yet to be uncovered."

Aunt Frances appeared to consider a scathing retort, but realizing the wisdom of Sebastian's words, decided to not voice it out instead.

"Very well then, I will wait, but if you will not be able to show me my daughter in due time..." She gave Sebastian a piecing look. "There will be hell to pay."

"But of course, madam." Sebastian replied, bowing with utmost courtesy. Aunt Frances seemed pacified by the gesture and didn't argue any further.

"Now, lead me to my room; I want to get some sleep."

Ciel cringed as he found himself delivered by Sebastian right at the doorstep of Robin Merryweather's bedchamber. Of course, it was only understandable that he will be given that room, seeing that he was currently posing as his long-dead second cousin. But the quarters just hold so much memories of his traumatic "lady training" that he was hesitant to once again set foot on the place. The fact that the opened door showed no changes in the room only added in his hesitance to enter the vicinity.

Robin Merryweather's room was simple but elegant, though a bit gloomy. It was a far cry from the extravagant quarters that was typically forced on him at the royal palace; it was feminine yes, but still passable to Ciel's scrupulous standards. Robin was fond of lavender, both the colour and the flower. The wallpaper was of a pale lavender colour, while the silk draperies and sheets were a dull cream embroidered with lavender blossoms. Even the room was faintly perfumed with the fragrance of lavender, an addition that Ciel didn't mind much for he relished the calming affects of the scent. The carpet was cream also, minus the embroideries. Delicate silver and glass furniture adorned the room, most prominent among which were the book shelf stuffed from top to bottom with novels and the desk that still bore traces of spilled ink- mementos of the person the late owner of the room had been: an avid reader and writer.

Sebastian then proceeded on making Ciel comfortable by divesting him of the navy blue travelling gown he was wearing and getting him into a fresh, pink, cotton one.

"That was quite rude, Sebastian." Ciel scolded the demon as the latter meticulously straightened his clothes, referring to the heated exchange that took place between him and Aunt Frances.

Sebastian just smirked and nonchalantly continued on his task; this time smoothing out the tangles in Ciel's wig.

"Oh, does the young master think so? But then again, you are a master of the art, are you not?"

The young boy attempted to glare at Sebastian, but seeing that this can't be done because the demon was standing behind him, opted instead to glare at his image reflected in the mirror before them.

"I am not in the mood to play your games, Sebastian. Now, tell me where Lizzy is."

"I am afraid, she is not here at the moment, young master." Sebastian answered calmly, dressing up Ciel's hair in a half-do and then finishing it up with a pink silk ribbon.

"Oh, so the elopement succeeded, then?" Ciel asked inquisitively, waiting with quickly diminishing patience for Sebastian's beautifying ministrations to end.

Sebastian's smirk widened; his amusement now evident.

"Well, Lady Elizabeth was indeed spirited away...by her own self."

The demon butler's words made Ciel to suddenly whirl around and face him in shock.

"What? What was that supposed to mean, Sebastian? Did I not order you to-" His eyes registered the mischievous smile that bespoke of deviousness on the demon's lips, and his astonishment turned to fury. "Sebastian!"

The demon just continued smiling in the way Ciel found most irritating.

"You will bring Lizzy to the Merryweather mansion in Devilshire and keep her company until Lord Roland Rainsworth arrives-that was your exact command, young master, and I have complied to it accordingly. Whatever action Lady Elizabeth choose to take after Lord Roland Rainsworth's arrival is no concern of mine, is it not?"

_This...this demon...!_

Ciel almost let out a howl of frustration at the perverse enigma that was Sebastian Michaelis. How he hated it when the demon twists his orders to serve his own amusement! Luckily, he was able to prevent his temper from exploding, and just continued on with his questions.

"Why you-what the hell happened? What went wrong?"

Sebastian frowned at the vulgar tone and word that Ciel had used.

"Please watch your language, young master. It is unbecoming of a nobleman as yourself."

"Just answer the damn question!" Ciel demanded, his patience overflowing tolerance level.

"I believe I am not the one you should be asking, young master. Why do you not reserve your queries for Lord Roland Rainsworth himself? He will be joining us at teatime." Sebastian casually informed, and watched in amusement as Ciel's temper once again flared.

"What? He is still here? Why, how dare-take me to him, Sebastian! I need to teach that bastard a good lesson!"

"Please calm down, young master; nothing good comes from decisions made in anger." Sebastian said as he effortlessly retrained Ciel's flailing limbs that were eager to hurl themselves at Roland.

Ciel just continued thrashing, keen to get out of the confines of Sebastian's arms.

"Calm down, Sebastian? Calm down? Young girls are disappearing without a trace around these parts and you are telling me to calm down? Lizzy is missing! How do you suppose I will be able to-"

And Ciel's remaining words were cut off when Sebastian suddenly pressed his lips against his own in a lengthy kiss. He smirked at Ciel's astounded reaction, and teasingly licked the seams of the young boy's pouty mouth before finally withdrawing.

"Now, that calmed down the young master, did it not?"

Ciel remained speechless for a while, and then his face was flaming with indignant embarrassment.

"W-What was that all about? Why did you...you..."

_Funny, why am I feeling very sleepy...?_

"What is...this...?"

"A Kiss of Slumber, only for my young master." Sebastian said gently as Ciel fell limp in his arms, softly snoring. He then carried the boy bridal-style to his bed and settled him comfortably beneath the covers.

"Sleep tight, my lord..."

Ciel was slowly roused from his slumber by a gentle shaking on his shoulder.

"...master, young master...it is time to get up, young master..."

All traces of sleep disappeared from the young boy as he recognized Sebastian's voice. He bolted upright in a sitting position and grabbed the demon butler's lapels in anger.

"What have you done to me, Sebastian?"

Sebastian just answered him with his usual infuriatingly charming smile.

""Ah, it is such an amusement to see the young master all flustered by a little peck on the lips." He gazed at Ciel's slightly parted lips suggestively. "Or does the young master wishes to do it properly this time? I will very much oblige."

Ciel blushed at Sebastian's words, and turned even redder when the demon punctuated his statement by licking his lips enticingly. Finally noticing their almost nose to nose proximity, Ciel forcefully shoved Sebastian away.

"Stop spouting nonsense and just simply answer my question, Sebastian!"

"Very well, then." Sebastian said, sighing before he began his lecture. " There are different kinds of Demon Kisses, young master. One of them is the Kiss of Death, which we use to procure the souls, and another is the Kiss of Slumber, which causes sleep. I used the latter one on you to calm you down."

"I noticed." Ciel said with utmost sarcasm, gritting his teeth. "And that was completely unnecessary. You could have used other methods."

"Indeed, I could have used other methods, young master; I just deemed it more convenient to use the quickest." Sebastian replied cheerily.

_So kissing me is just nothing to you, then...?_

Ciel turned his back to Sebastian and despondently touched his lower lip.

_If only the same goes for me..._

"Well, I order you not to do it again" Ciel said coldly, facing Sebastian with his true emotions carefully masked.

The demon bowed his compliance.

"Yes, my lord."

"You woke me up because it is all ready tea time, is it not?" Ciel asked, changing the topic. He stood still as Sebastian straightened his appearance that was ruffled by his nap, his expression grim.

"You better prepare yourself, Roland Rainsworth."

When Ciel finally arrived at the parlour where their tea party will be held, he found Roland squirming under the fierce gaze that Aunt Frances was bestowing upon him from her seat at the opposite side of the round table. His entrance made him look towards his direction, his eyes desperately asking for help.

_I guess, he had enough torture from Aunt Frances all ready..._

He shook the thought from his and raised his chin haughtily as he went to his seat, a blatant rejection of Roland's plea for aid.

_He is the reason why Lizzy is missing right now...he only got what he deserved!_

"What is the meaning of this, Lady Robin? Why is the other Rainsworth twin here? Are you two conspiring against me?" Aunt Frances demandingly asked as soon as Ciel was seated.

It was Sebastian who answered her question, smiling amiably.

"Of course not, Marchioness Middleford; the young mistress will never think of doing such thing. Lord Roland Rainsworth is temporarily lodging here because his carriage broke down close to the manor, did it not, milord?"

Roland appeared at loss as to what to respond for a few seconds, but the subtle threatening aura of Sebastian's smiling face finally prompted him to consent.

"Y-Yes."

Aunt Frances regarded his answer with suspicion, but went on with her interrogation.

"Then if I may ask, what business brought you to these parts, Lord Roland? The road passing Devilshire is the least taken among the travel routes. What made you pass this way?"

Roland looked absolutely stumped by the question.

"Well-"

"He is courting the young mistress, Marchioness Middleford."

Sebastian conveniently intercepted.

The three other persons in the room gaped at him in shock at this declaration, Ciel the most visibly affected of all.

"Courting? Damian! What are you-"

Sebastian silenced him with a conspiring wink which was followed by a whisper.

"Shhh, young master; please let me handle this."

Recovering her composure, Aunt Frances proceeded on taking a sip of her tea.

"Courting the Duchess of Devilshire? Oh well, I must commend your wisdom then; marrying a heiress is your only chance of gaining a title seeing that you are second-born. I thought you were interested in my daughter, but it seems that I am wrong. In the end, everything turned out to be in the best interests of both of you, did it not? Elizabeth will marry your brother, and thus secure a suitable husband for herself, while you will marry her best friend Lady Robin and will finally acquire a title that you have long since coveted. It certainly is a happy ending for both of you."

Roland's expression seemed to grow more dismal at each word Aunt Frances said, and when the noblewoman was finished with her speech, he was the image of defeated man who had lost all hope.

"Yes...you are right, Marchioness Middleford."

Ciel, seeing Roland's dejected demeanour, was intrigued immensely. He rose abruptly from his chair, causing the stir he wanted.

"If you will excuse us, Marchioness Middleford," He looked at Roland piercingly in the eyes. "I believe Lord Roland and I need to talk."

"Now, would you please explain yourself to us?"

Roland just gloomily looked away, visibly hesitant to answer the queries gravely asked by Ciel. They were currently in the library where Ciel had taken them to ensure their privacy. Aunt Frances had asked no questions as they took their leave, probably because she thought their discussion will border on the romantic, and she had absolutely zero interest on the subject.

"You came here, which means you initially intend to go on with the plan. What made you change your mind? Why did you not run away with Lizzy? You were always saying that you love her...and I trusted that love to deliver her from the cruel fate her mother is forcing on her."

"I do love her; I love her very much." Roland replied, his voice trembling. And then his lips curved into a small smile of genuine happiness. "You have no idea how elated I am when I received your message that Lizzy loves me, and thus wishes to elope with me. I left for Devilshire immediately." His expression turned sorrowful again. "But when I was all ready on the road and my euphoria had cooled down, I suddenly found myself in a harsh reality. I am second-born and without a title. I am also fairly dependent on my brother when it comes to monetary matters. What kind of life will I be able to give to Lady Elizabeth? She will be better off with Richard by her side."

Ciel raised a haughty eyebrow at this statement.

"And so you told her that?"

Roland sadly looked away again. Angered by his behaviour, Ciel just turned his back towards him.

"You certainly are a big bastard."

Roland and Sebastian gawked at him for his words.

"Lady Robin-?"

"Young mistress-!"

Ciel whirled to face Roland, his eyes blazing with contempt.

"Lizzy loves you...she loves you, Lord Roland! She chose you over your more accomplished brother! That reason alone...should it not be enough for you to fight for your love? You are a fool to let her out of your grasp." Ciel closed his eyes and serenely reminisced the times when he was still the object of his cousin's affections. "Lizzy's love is like is the highest quality diamond-pure and beautiful. It is a precious treasure that should be cherished and lovingly kept. For you to discard it so easily..." His eyes shot open in a glare. "You have just proven that Lord Richard is indeed the one who deserves Lizzy's heart."

Roland just hung his head in misery. Ciel scoffed at his pathetic actions.

"Well Damian, it seems that we are just wasting our time here. Let us now go find Lizzy and bring her back." His eyes were narrowed when he glanced askance at Roland. "Back to Lord Richard who is more worthy of her."

Sebastian bowed to show his compliance, and then shot Roland a sly glance.

"Ah, we should make haste then, young mistress. We would not want Lady Elizabeth to be one of those young girls that went missing and could no longer be found, would we?"

The young man clearly paled.

"No longer be found...?"

Sebastian feigned nonchalance.

"Oh, have you not heard, Lord Roland? Well, I could not blame you, since you have only been here for but three days, and the people of Devilshire are a secretive lot. There are mysterious disappearances of young girls in the duchy lately, and not one has been found yet. That is why the young mistress is anxious to start the search for Lady Elizabeth immediately. Now, if you will excuse us-"

Sebastian and Ciel then headed for the door, but they were interrupted by Roland who had abruptly risen from his seat.

"Wait! Please, let me go with you!"

Ciel turned to him and regarded him with a sneer.

"Why the sudden concern for Lizzy, Lord Roland? Did you not all ready let go of her?"

Roland was shamefaced for a few moments, and then his manner turned beseeching.

"Please, Lady Robin! I know that I have been the biggest bastard in the world, that my brother will always be better than me because of his birthright, but still,.." He looked as sincerely as he could into Ciel's eyes. "I really, truly love Lady Elizabeth, and I will not be able to bear it if something happens to her!"

They stared into each other's eyes for quite a while, and Ciel, acknowledging Roland's resolve, finally consented.

"...Very well then, you can go with us if you wish."

"Thank you, Lady Robin!" Roland said with utmost gratitude. And then, his expression turned grave. "So, have you any place in mind as to where we will begin our search?"

Ciel's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as the rumours he heard the other day echoed in his mind.

"The convent..."

XXX

Author's Note: The search for Lizzy begins! What could be waiting for them in the convent? Please find out in the next installment, and do give your reviews! ^-^

*Spoiler Alert* Don't read on if you still haven't watched Kuroshitsuji II or don't want to be spoiled for the Robin and Tutor sequel…=)

P.S. Kuroshitsuji II finally ends! Ciel-kun became a demon? Hey, that is my plot for the sequel for Robin and Tutor! (Well, that plot has been floating around even before that anime was conceptualized…) Oh well, at least I got an image of how Ciel will look like as a demon, very helpful for my imagination!^-^


	17. Chapter 17: Into The Convent

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yeah, yeah, this update took quite a long time, huh? Well, it's because I just had my finals and *shudder* I hope I passed! I really hoped I passed! Math 11, how I hate you! (It's the only subject I took finals for, I'm exempted in other subjects T^T) Please wish me luck, everyone! I really do wish to become a veterinarian, and graduate on time! (Dear Lord, six years is all ready a very long time! Please don't add more! T^T) Um, regarding the beta reader request I put up in the previous chapter, I decided not to go through with it. Please don't think that I'm being overconfident with my skills, hell no! It is just that I realized that all this time, I all ready have a beta reader...no, make that beta readers; yup, you everyone! All those constructive criticisms made me realize that hey, why I am still searching for a beta reader when I all ready have these wonderful beta readers in the form of my readers? So, please keep on pointing out my mistakes and making suggestions, I really do pay them attention, even if it seems that I do not! ^-^' Oh, and thank you for taking care of me for all this time! *bows deeply* Ahem, so about Chapter 17, I filled them with (what I think) servant trio goodness. I hope this chapter answers all your questions about my portrayal of our beloved Phantomhive servants, and if it didn't, well, you're still free to ask them in your reviews! *cough*So please review*cough* Oh, and did I mention that there is a lot of cross-dressing in this chapter? *giggle* I don't know what hit me, but I hope you'll like it=) Well, enough with my babbling and let us proceed to the story=) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: fan+fiction get it?=)

XXX

Robin and Tutor

**Chapter 17: Into The Convent**

The peaceful breakfast of the Merryweather household the next day was interrupted by the loud, crashing down of the manor's, double front doors.

"Surrender, Merryweather household! We have you surrounded! Release Lady Elizabeth this instant!"

The dining residents just stared at the intruders blankly. They were the servant trio-Bard, Maylene and Finny. The three looked like they had not slept for days and had just gone through the densest jungle trail: dark circles ringed their eyes, smudges of mud stained their clothes, and leaves and twigs were sticking out of their hair.

"Took you long enough." Aunt Frances said sternly, setting her teacup on its saucer. "You set out long before us, so why is it that you arrived just now? Look, even Mr. Tanaka got here before you three did!"

All eyes turned to the old man who was sitting in his usual cushion at a corner, calmly drinking Japanese green tea.

"Ho, ho, ho."

"We are very sorry, Madam!" Bard barked courteously, standing in attention. The other two quickly followed suit. The former Phantomhive cook then looked at Mr. Tanaka in a puzzled manner. "I thought Mr. Tanaka chose to stay at the Royal Palace..."

"He is currently here, so he must have changed his mind." Aunt Frances said with an indignant snort. "Now, instead of discussing about Mr. Tanaka, should you not explain your tardiness first?"

The servant trio looked at each other uneasily. It was Bard who was once again brave enough to speak for the group.

"We just got a bit lost on our way here; that is all."

"A bit lost?" Aunt Frances said with utmost disbelief. "Judging by your present appearances, I can see that you got more than a _bit_ lost. How embarrassing to the Middleford name."

"Pardon me for the intrusion, but I do believe that their performance is not at all that bad, Marchioness Middleford." Sebastian said soothingly, pouring the lady another cup of tea. "As you have mentioned yesterday, the road passing the Merryweather estate is one of the least travelled, so it is only natural for travellers to get lost; it happens every time." The demon butler straightened himself, and smiled kindly at the former Phantomhive servants. "And besides, should you not have more faith in your servants? They were once under Ciel Phantomhives's employ, were they not? Surely, you do not underestimate your nephew's choice of workers, do you? The late earl was quite famous for his surprising capabilities despite his young age. The fact that my twin brother trained them also added to their credibility. Are those reasons not enough to prove their trustworthiness?"

"Very well then, I will take your words into consideration." Aunt Frances reluctantly consented, resuming on taking sips of her tea. "Though I hate to admit it, Sebastian Michaelis was indeed a capable butler. If only he will do something about those indecent, long tresses of his..." She turned her attentions to the servant trio. "It will also not hurt if you have managed to acquire even just a fraction of his skills, but seeing that you have not..."

Bard, Maylene, and Finny were no longer listening to their present mistress. Instead, they were staring transfixed at Sebastian, their eyes wide and twinkling with wonder and elation.

"!" The three exclaimed in delight, rushing towards the demon butler. But before they can attack him in a tackle-hug, they were effectively subdued: Maylene and Finny by each of Sebastian's hands, and Bard by Sebastian's right foot.

"My, my, quite the excitable bunch, are we not?" Sebastian said with a pasted smile, firmly pushing the servant trio and making them tumble away from him. "Well, I am sorry to burst your bubble of happiness, but I am not Sebastian Michaelis. I am his twin brother, Damian Michaelis."

"Mr. Damian...? Not Mr. Sebastian...?" Maylene said pitifully, tears in her voice.

Sebastian just amiably smiled at her.

"Yes, I am glad to be of your acquaintance...Miss Maylene, was it not?"

"Do not believe him, Maylene!" Bard said suddenly, and then pointed an accusing finger at Sebastian. "I do not know what joke you are trying to pull, Mr. Sebastian, but I am telling you, you cannot fool us! And besides, Mr. Sebastian never mentioned anything about having a twin brother, so I am sure-"

"Rather hungry, are we?" Sebastian quickly cut in, shoving a sizeable cream puff into Bard's mouth to stop him from talking. "Really, there is no need to gobble it up like that; there is still aplenty. Here, have some more."

And Sebastian kept force-feeding Bard until his mouth looked as if it's ripping at the seams. Ciel, starting to pity Bard, decided to interfere.

"And what do you think are you doing, Damian?"

"Ah, young mistress." Sebastian said cheerily, ceasing his cream puff barrage into Bard's mouth immediately. "I am the type of person who recognizes the glint of hunger in anyone's eyes at any given time and place, and as an employee of the Merryweather household, should it not be my duty to ensure that every guest is well-fed?"

"It is actually only the cook's duty..." Ciel muttered under his breath.

"Can I have some too, Mr. Damian?" Finny cheerfully requested.

"Why yes, you are very welcome to, Mr. Finnian. Please help yourself." Sebastan said affably, offering the gardener the platter of pastries he was holding.

"Yay!" Finny cried out in delight, helping himself to one piece of Sebastian's mouth-watering creations. "Please call me Finny. Mr. Sebastian used to call me that, too."

"Finny it is, then." Sebastian replied in a genial manner.

"Ha!" Bard exclaimed with enlightenment, spewing partly-chewed cream puffs amidst protests of "Do not speak when your mouth is full!" from the spectators, particularly Aunt Frances. "Is not the fact that he knows our names evidence that he is indeed Mr. Sebastian?" He quickly swallowed the remaining contents of his mouth before continuing. "His harsh treatment of me is proof enough, too."

Sebastian sighed heavily before stating his reasons.

"For your information, my twin brother and I had been keeping regular correspondence all this time, and among the countless letters he had sent me, the incompetence of you three was frequently mentioned."

"Why that-" Bard started furiously, but held himself in check at the realization that he was agreeing with Sebastian's words. "Do not even think that you can make me believe those lies! If what you said was true, why is it that I have never seen Mr. Sebastian send or receive any letters?"

"That is because we never used postal service." Sebastian explained patiently. "Our exchanges usually contain confidential information that would be risky if delivered through mail."

"Then, what could you have-!"

"The owl..." Maylene interrupted with a soft voice.

Bard looked at his maid co-worker quizzically.

"Maylene?"

"Mr. Sebastian had an owl, did he not? The one he used that night, when Mr. Siemens and Mr. Phelps were murdered?" Maylene continued thoughtfully.

Bard appeared stumped for a while, but not long after, he was back to his interrogating self.

"All right, so they used an owl, but that does not explain why their actions are almost identical to one another!"

"Well, we are identical twins, Mr. Baldroy." Sebastian said with a good-natured smile. "Should it not only be natural that we are very similar to each other?"

"Oh hell! You win this time, but I still have my doubts." Bard finally assented, but his gaze at Sebastian remained suspicious. "Even though we spent some time together, I was never able to decipher that guy's thoughts. I would not be surprised if this turned out to be one of his peculiar pranks...after all, he is the type of person who is quite fond of playing games with people's minds."

Ciel smiled with approval at Bard's words.

_As expected of my shrewd tactician. You have once again proven yourself worthy to be one of the Phantomhive servants, Baldroy..._

Sebastian clapped his hands loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Well then, since the misunderstanding seemed to be resolved, should we not proceed with our breakfast?"

Night has fallen in Devilshire, and Ciel, Sebastian and Roland were in the manor's study, laying out their plans for infiltrating the convent where they believed Lizzy was held.

"So, what is it that you plan to do, Damian?" Ciel asked his demon butler.

"Hmmm, I think the best way to proceed in this mission is to send someone in to investigate." Sebastian replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"And who shall we send, then?" Ciel inquired, eyeing his companions contemplatively.

Sebastian and Roland just stared pointedly at him. Ciel looked at them blankly for a few seconds, and then bristled when he finally got the message.

"What? Why is it that I always got to be the sacrificial maiden? There is no way I am going to do this! I have had enough of this kind of abuse!"

"Please do not say that, young mistress; it is just that we have no other choice." Sebastian said in a placating yet obviously amused manner. "You are the only one among us who can freely enter the convent, seeing that only females are allowed inside."

"Easy for you to say." Ciel replied, sulkily crossing his arms over his chest. "You have no idea how hard it is to dress-up and act like a-" His gaze fell upon Roland, and he caught himself just in time. "-nun."

"Please do it, Lady Robin!" Roland begged, going as far as kneeling before Ciel and hugging the young boy's legs. "It might be the only thing that can save Lady Elizabeth!"

"Please stop this ridiculous act right away, Lord Roland!" Ciel exclaimed, turning red in embarrassment while trying to shake off Roland's grasp on his lower appendages. When Roland finally let go of him, Ciel took a deep breath to regain his bearings before speaking. "You see Lord Roland, my reluctance is not our only problem. The people of Devilshire know me as their liege lady, and it goes without saying that the inhabitants of the convent do, too. How do you suppose will I be able to sneak in? They will sure smell something fishy if the Duchess of Devilshire suddenly turned up in their front steps requesting to join them in their lifelong advocacy of chastity and service to God."

"That is something a little disguise could fix." Sebastian said cheerfully, raising a blonde wig for all of them to see. Ciel's eyes widened at seeing the head accessory.

"Th-That is Mr. Tananka's "Antoinette" wig!"

"It is indeed, young mistress." Sebastian replied, still smiling widely. "The old gentleman was so kind as to let me borrow it after I mentioned that my twin brother vividly described it in his letters to me."

Ciel just continued regarding the adorable wig as if it was some slimy creature from the sewers.

"Damian...do you not have anything...less, let us say...fancy, than that?"

"I am sorry to say this, young mistress, but this is the only wig available." Sebastian said with much amusement.

"How about your wig? The one Lizzy gave you? You know, the one with the frilly pink bonnet? That one was more tolerable." Ciel continued hopefully.

A throbbing vein seemed to appear at Sebastian's brow, but Ciel wasn't sure if his eyes were just playing tricks on him for it was there one instant, and gone in the next.

"I believe the young mistress is mistaken; I do not remember owning such thing." Sebastian said in a still pleasant manner, his smile slipping the slightest bit.

Ciel just glared at the demon butler

_The liar..._

"...Fine, I will do it." The young boy said grumpily, snatching the wig from his servant's hands.

Sebastian and Roland smiled with approval; Ciel just glowered at them.

_Anything to get this matter over and done with..._

"What is the meaning of this?"

It was the following night, the date they have agreed upon when to conduct their secret operation. Ciel was all ready dressed for his part, looking like a very adorable bisque doll in Mr. Tanaka's "Antoinette" blonde wig and red frilly dress with matching small, beribboned hat perched atop his head and white button-up boots. The sight which greeted him when he went to meet his companions was the one that made him cry out in shock.

Sebastian and Roland were also dressed like women: Sebastian, in an elegant, flowing, pink muslin gown that goes well with the bonnet that came with the long, straight, midnight-black wig given to him by Lizzy, and Roland, in a luxurious, cream satin dress that sets off his hazel eyes, and shoulder-length, wavy, chocolate-brown wig.

"You look adorable, young mistress." Sebastian complimented, eyeing Ciel's outfit appreciatively.

"Your praise will get you nowhere, Damian." Ciel barely said through gritted teeth. "I thought I will be the only one who has to disguise myself; why is it then that you two are dressed in such manner?"

"Oh, does the young mistress wishes to be the only one who gets to be pretty, then? You have no need to worry; Lord Roland and I are very much willing to give way." Sebastian teased, enjoying his master's rise of temper.

"Do stop jesting, Damian; I do not find it funny." Ciel said crossly, folding his arms. "Since it is now clear to me that you were planning to do this in the first place, why did we still have that talk in the study last night?"

"Oh, that was simply to toy with you, young mistress." Sebastian said with his infuriating amused smile once again plastered on his lips. "Your tormented expression was just priceless..."

"Why you-" Ciel knew that he can do naught but clench his fists to show his rage and did just that. He then directed his wrath, albeit controlled this time, at Roland. "Lord Roland...surely, you have no part in my tutor's childish prank, have you?"

"I-I swear I know nothing, Lady Robin!" Roland stammered, quaking at the barely-masked ferocity of Ciel's glare. "It was just this afternoon that Mr. Damian informed me that we will also be sneaking into the convent and therefore should disguise ourselves as females."

"Is that so?" Ciel asked sceptically, raising his eyebrows. "I will take you for your word then, Lord Roland." He then regarded Sebastian coolly. "And where did you get your disguises from, if I may ask?"

"Well, young mistress..." Sebastian said hesitantly, and to Ciel's surprise, he suddenly gave a very low bow. "My deepest apologies; I took the liberty of rummaging through your late mother's wardrobe in order to acquire the dresses. As for Lord Roland's wig, I procured it from among the manor's curious collections."

"Straighten yourself, Damian; you are forgiven." Ciel said in a curt voice. "The dead no longer needs earthly possessions, so you did just the right thing to put them to use."

The young boy then covertly assessed Sebastian from head to toe, this time paying more attention to the change in the demon's appearance. What he saw made him involuntarily blush.

_He is so breathtakingly beautiful..._

Indeed, Sebastian as a woman was as stunning as when he was a man. It did not help that his dress is the kind that flows down his body perfectly, emphasizing his lean and lithe form that bespoke of innate grace that can rival any feline. Though black is the colour that suits him best, he has this ethereal charm that renders any colour a compliment to his unearthly beauty, even if it was the most feminine shade of pink. His overall look was that of a very sophisticated lady: elegant and glamorous.

Sebastian's voice broke his admiring reverie.

"Young mistress, are you feeling all right?"

Ciel's blush intensified at the intrusion. He then coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"I am quite fine, Damian." The young boy said with feigned calmness, further attempting to conceal his discomfiture in a sudden bout of irritation. "And I thought you said that you no longer have that wig that Lizzy gave you? Why is it then that you are wearing it this very moment?"

"Oh, did I say that, young mistress? I do not remember." Sebastian said mischievously; back once again in his playful mood. Ciel just glared at him.

"Enough with the jokes, Damian! Just hand that wig over!"

"I am sorry, but I cannot do that, young mistress." Sebastian replied cheerfully, not at all losing his temper even at his master's outburst. "As you have said so yourself, this wig was given to me, and since it is now my property, I can do as I wish with it, no? Well, I wish to keep it on my own head. And besides, do we not look best with the wigs we are currently wearing? Why is that you wanted to exchange?"

"Fine! You can have your bloody wig for all I care; there is no need for that length of sermon." Ciel replied heatedly, turning his back on his servant. "What is important is that we get to rescue Lizzy, no matter what it takes."

Sebastian smiled at his young master's display of determination, and gave an obedient bow.

"Yes, my lady."

Ciel, Sebastian and Roland were walking to the front doors when the demon butler suddenly halted, an amused smile forming on his lips.

"How much longer do you intend to spy on us, you three? Show yourselves all ready; your snickers had long since betrayed you."

A deafening silence followed Sebastian's declaration, and then the servant trio emerged from their hiding place, no longer bothering to control the hysterics that seized them.

"O-Oh, w-we are v-very sorry, Mr. D-Damian." Maylene could hardly speak between her giggles. "I-It is just th-that...It i-is just th-that..." And the maid finally succumbed to mirth, ceasing her words.

"BWAHAHAHA!" Bard guffawed, pointing a finger at them."You three look so funny! Oh Lord, this is priceless! Seeing Mr. Damian in a dress is the same as seeing Mr. Sebastian-"

Sebastian's sharp glare made the former Phantomhive cook shut his mouth almost instantly.

"Well, now that the hilarity is over, will you three be so kind as to tell me the reason why you are tailing us?"

"Lady Frances made us do it!" Finny said brightly, ignoring Bard and Maylene's body signals not to say anything. "She said that Lady Robin may be up to something, and ordered us to follow you."

"Thank you for telling me, Finny." Sebastian said kindly, smiling amiably at the former Phantomhive gardener. "Indeed, my young mistress is certainly up to something, but how unusual...Marchioness Middleford is someone who would rather take care of things herself; why is it then that this time, she entrusted the task to you?"

"Well..." Bard said thoughtfully, scratching his head. "She was grumbling something about wrinkles, and needing some beauty sleep..."

Sebastian's next smile was oozing with suppressed chuckles.

"It is only to be expected; after all, the marchioness is a woman who is entering her middle years. It is said that women of that particular age tend to be more conscious of their youth and beauty, and even though the marchioness is not your typical woman, I guess it shows that she is not an exemption to the rule."

Bard just kept on nodding in agreement, finding out only moments after that Sebastian is trying to take control of their conversation.

"I can see what you-hey! Do not change the topic! Tell us what you three are up to!"

Sebastian just continued smiling.

"Why, we are going to rescue Lady Elizabeth, of course."

The servant trio gasped.

"To rescue Lady Elizabeth?"

"You heard correctly." It was Ciel who answered them. "We believe that Lizzy is currently held against her will in the convent, and thus disguised ourselves in order to sneak inside and rescue her."

"Lady Robin, is that you?" Maylene asked in disbelief, peering closer at Ciel.

"It is indeed I, Miss Maylene." Ciel replied in an irritated manner. "I am quite aware that I look very foolish right now; you do not need to point it out. And if you are thinking that you recognize this blonde wig I am wearing, it is because it belongs to Mr. Tanaka; Damian borrowed it. So, do you have any more questions?" His brows then furrowed when he noticed that the maid was gazing at him, her cheeks suddenly tinged with pink. "Miss Maylene?"

"Ah, I am sorry for staring, Lady Robin." Maylene said dazedly, cupping her flaming cheeks with her hands. "You just look so much like an adorable doll! Can I hug you?"

"No." Ciel flatly refused, sorely dampening the maid's spirits.

"Oh."

"Lady Robin, please let us help in Lady Elizabeth's rescue too!" Bard suddenly interjected, gaining the others' attention. Ciel could only stare at the force behind the cook's words.

"Bard..."

The former Phantomhive chef tremblingly closed his eyes while clenching his fists and teeth, obviously trying to control his emotional turmoil from deep within.

"When the young master died, we three-Maylene, Finny and I-were utterly lost. We have sworn to serve the Phantomhive Household, but now that the young master is gone, what are we to do? In the end, we decided to pledge our allegiance to the Middlefords...in order to protect Lady Elizabeth who would have become the lady of the Phantomhive manor."

Maylene and Finny bowed their heads in reverence to what Bard had said. Ciel gazed at his former servants in pleasant surprise, deeply moved by their words and actions. He then gave them a warm, appreciative smile.

"Well done, you three."

The servant trio turned to looked at Ciel in shock, eyes wide and mouths agape. In his pleasure at his former employees display of devotion, it seemed that Ciel had momentarily forgotten himself and spoke without bothering to mask his voice in its usual feminine tone.

"Young...master...?"

Ciel felt himself broke out in cold sweat.

"Well...uh..."

"Please excuse my young mistress; she is currently suffering from dry coughs that cause her voice to change in modulation." Sebastian conveniently intercepted. "Were you not, my lady?"

"Y-Yes..." Cie stammered in relief.

"Now, let us get back to the matter at hand." Sebastian said authoritatively, turning his attention to the servant trio. "You three wish to assist us in Lady Elizabeth's rescue, do you not?"

"Yes, sir!" Bard, Maylene and Finny gamely answered. Sebastian smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Well then, please wait here for a moment while I get your garments."

Sebastian's declaration instantly dampened Bard's eagerness and drained all blood from his face.

"Garments...? Mr. Damian, you are not possibly planning-!"

"Why of course, Mr. Baldroy." Sebastian said pleasantly, his amicable smile perfectly hiding his amusement. "Do not worry; I will make sure that you and Mr. Finny will look absolutely _beautiful_..."

"Tell me why am I dressed like this again?" Bard grumbled, looking down at the "garment" that Sebastian made him wear. It was a sky blue cotton dress bedecked with lots of white silk ribbons. On his head was a mass of faux sandy-blonde curls, also festooned with the same bows that adorned his outfit. "And clean-shaven, too!"

"Come on Bard, it is not at all that bad. We used to play dress-up all the time with Lady Elizabeth, do we not?" Finny said cheerfully, gazing fondly at his own attire that consists of a light green ruffled gown and a chin-length wig of auburn locks.

"Indeed we did...and I did not enjoy it then, either!" Bard retorted heatedly.

"Now, now, Bard; we are doing this for Lady Elizabeth, remember? Please bear with it for a while." Maylene scolded, albeit in a placating manner.

"You are right." Bard said, finally calm and taking a lungful of his cigarette. "This is for Lady Elizabeth's sake..."

Maylene looked at him with disapproval.

"Bard! Whoever heard of a lady who smokes cigarettes? Cut it out this instant!"

Bard just smirked and shrugged his shoulders dismissively.

"Hey, you know I am never without cigarettes!" He leaned in for another intake of nicotine when Finny suddenly grabbed the stick from his hand. "Give it back!"

"No! You promised to endure Bard!" Finny said stubbornly, keeping the cigarette out of Bard's reaching hands. The cook just continued trying to get hold of the tobacco.

"I know! At least let me finish that stick!"

"Quiet down, you three!" Ciel admonished sharply, causing the servant trio to immediately return to their task of peacefully driving the horse-drawn wagon they are currently riding to the convent. "Damian, do we really need to bring those idiots along with us?"

Sebastian just smiled pleasantly at his master.

"Well, we have no choice, do we, young mistress? And besides, they might prove themselves useful later on."

Ciel just snorted at Sebastian's words.

"They better be."

"We have arrived, Lady Robin!" Finny announced cheerfully from the driver's seat.

Ciel, assisted as usual by Sebastian, alighted from the vehicle and surveyed the establishment with narrowed eyes. From where he was standing, the only thing visible was the towering wall of thick stone that encloses the property. Large, double iron-wrought gates were the only connection of the sanctuary inside to the harsh reality outside. Ciel slowly approached the monstrous entry and reached for the bronze knocker.

_Your wait is over, Lizzy..._

Three metallic taps, and the gates swung open.

_ We are coming to save you!_

XXX

Author's Note: Ciel and Co. now enters enemy grounds! What could possibly await them within the walls of the convent? Please find out in the next installment! Faves and reviews are very much appreciated!-^-^-


	18. Chapter 18: Within The Walls

Author's Note: Konnichiwa, minna-san! A very late Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all! It's been a long time, isn't it? I know you all must be pretty annoyed by my late update, but before you throw those rotten tomatoes at me, at least let me explain myself first. Well, I just had my Christmas vacation that wasn't really a vacation at all, for I have to study for my Statistics 1 exam that I took at the first week of the start of classes, not to mention that I have to do some research for my LRP (Library Research Paper) about Pederasty (yeah, yeah, my addiction to Kuroshitsuji is such that it can be seen in my academic work...-3-). And darn, this semester is just too hectic! Chemistry 15 and Statistics 1 both at the same time? What a torture! But those two must be taken this sem, or else I'll be one year delayed T^T. Add to that the quizzes and exams of my other subjects that I have to take almost every week...it just drains my writer's creativity and inspiration! But as always, it is your faves, reviews, and alerts that make me pick up my pen and continue; thank you very much for your support!-^w^-Now, regarding the reviews, I will not be able to reply to all because of their sheer number, but please be assured that I appreciate them all.^-^' Hmm, now about the fic...uh, I know many have been saying that I tend to shift from past to present tense, and...um, can you explain it more clearly? I kinda don't understand, and since I'm not really good with grammar, can you please point it out with an example? ^-^' Thank you, I'll then promptly try to correct it.=) About the recent arc in the other hand, which you all seem to term "Lizzy Arc", well, the progress is slow and may appear insignificant, and some say that it has nothing to do with the past chapters, but I beseech you to read on, for it does have connection to the past chapters...I just haven't reveal it yet.=) Oh, and another thing, as promised, I've used some of the names that were submitted to me in this chapter; find them if you can=) Well, enough with my babbling, and let's proceed to the next chappie!^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, okay?

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

**Chapter 18: Within The Walls**

"Reverend Mother, I brought the guests."

The nun who welcomed them at the gates opened the door to reveal the office where the head of the convent sat smiling serenely behind her desk. Ciel's eyes scanned the room, noting the quiet opulence of the place...quite uncharacteristic to the profession of its occupant.

The abbess sat up in her seat and intertwined her fingers as she regarded her guests with utmost kindness.

"Well, how could our humble convent be of service to you, ladies?"

_Humble?_

One of Ciel's eyebrows rose mockingly as he let his gaze wander at the inconspicuous furniture and decor of the office whose soaring prices would have gone unnoticed by eyes unfamiliar to luxury.

Sebastian spoke (altering his voice in a feminine pitch, of course) before his young master could express his dubious thoughts.

"Oh, please pardon our disturbance at such late hour, but-"

He deftly pulled out a silk handkerchief from the bosom of his gown, sniffled in a delicate, lady-like manner, and related a melodramatic tale no doubt concocted in that exact time and place in true Sebastian fashion.

"We are country girls..."

It is the Mother Superior's turn to raise an eyebrow as she took note of the expensive fabric and fashionable cut of their gowns.

"...daughters of affluent, local squires who have big dreams of mingling with London society." Sebastian was quick to amend, emphasizing the word "affluent" so as to dismiss the abbess's suspicions.

And the head of the convent seemed to buy it, for her smile was devoid of doubt as she inclined forward to listen to more of the story.

"Go on..."

Sebastian dabbed some imaginary wetness in his eyes, the perfect picture of a young woman who had suffered a great misfortune.

"Alas, being the naive girls that we are, we were easily taken in by a conman who promised us a wonderful debut this Season...and took as to the Season he did, but not as ladies-as high-class prostitutes!"

Sebastian then pretended to sob in his handkerchief, discreetly signalling the others to do the same, which they did, Ciel albeit with utmost reluctance.

"It was horrible! We witnessed a lifetime's worth of debauchery in that god-forsaken place...the fact that we managed to escape with our virtues intact still never fails to amaze me."

With a final sniff, Sebastian returned his handkerchief in its keeping place, and looked pointedly into the abbess's eyes.

"Our harrowing experience made us decide that we no longer want anything to do with men, beasts of lust that they are, and that we would rather spend the remainder of our lives in chastity and devotion to the Lord."

The Mother Superior leaned back on her chair, her gaze upon them sympathetic.

"You poor dears, you went through a lot indeed, but are you sure about your decision? To be a nun, a Carmelite nun to be specific, requires you to be cloistered within the convent's walls, unable to act as normal people usually do. You will be stripped of your freedom, and obliged to perform duties entitled to you. I am not saying this to put a damper on things, mind you, I just think it best for you to be informed about what you are about to enter."

Sebastian just smirked at the head of the convent's words.

"We are all ready quite informed about such matters, Reverend Mother, but your reminder is very much appreciated. Well? Will you accept our application or not?"

"Cheeky lass." The abbess lightly admonished, showing a mysterious smile of her own. "You better curb that pertness of yours if you are to stay here." She then produced a bottle of ink, a quill and a parchment from her desk drawers. "Your names, please?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian alarmingly, a reaction which the demon butler answered with an assuring smile and quietly spoken words kept only within the young boy's range of hearing.

"Let me handle this, young master."

He then returned his attention to the Mother Superior and introduced himself with a curtsey.

"My name is Sabrina Michaels."

Sebastian then swept an arm towards his companions.

"The brunette is Madeleine Worth, the sandy-blonde is Christine Roy, the auburn-haired is Hope Gardner, the redhead is Aurora May, and as for this this cute little girl here-" His eyes twinkled with laughter as Ciel shot him a warning look. "Her name is Anne Marie Hive."

_Anne Marie?_

Ciel's annoyed stare turned into a cutting glare.

_How dare he give me such a fancy girl's name! _

"What a fitting name for such an adorable lass." The head of the convent said with an approving smile, her disturbing appraisal reminding Ciel of the malicious eyes of the cult members who humiliated him so long ago...

The abbess, seemingly taking no notice of Ciel's distress, then promptly gave each of them some important-looking documents and a quill. "Please sign these papers and we will then proceed to the next step."

Ciel, Sebastian and their companions quickly accomplished what was asked of them. The Mother Superior took back the papers with a smile that split wider into a somewhat vindictive grin.

"Welcome to St. Carmel's Convent."

"So young master, are you ready to live a life of poverty, chastity and obedience?"

Ciel shot his butler a scorching glare as he settled himself on one of the six beds of the chamber given to them, frowning at the discomfort of the thin mattress and hard wooden frame of the furniture. His companions, Sebastian included, were milling about the room, going through the usual motions in order to make their stay comfortable. Sebastian looked up from his task of unpacking Ciel's luggage, smiling in an amused manner at his charge's obvious annoyance...

"What on earth are you talking about, Damian?"

Sebastian serenely closed Ciel's trunk with a soft click.

"I am surprised young mistress, could it be that you do not know of the threefold vows? How disappointing, and to think that learning the vows by heart is the last step in becoming a nun! Well, you have yet to wear your habit, or even start your novitiate. Those one to two years of living the life of a nun without yet taking vows will surely be hard for you, cosseted as you are. Then there is the Temporary Vows, followed by the, finally, solemn vows, and then-"

"Stop lecturing me as if I will really take the veil, Damian! You know very well that I am only doing this for Lizzy's sake!" Abruptly rising from the bed, Ciel then turned his heated gaze to his garments that is being arranged by Sebastian into his designated clothes chest. "And what do you think you are doing, bringing that quantity of extra clothes? Are you trying to tell me that we are staying here for quite some time? Do not be ridiculous, Damian! You know very well that we cannot afford to waste time in this accursed place!"

Heaving an exhausted sigh, Sebastian rose from his kneeling position, and bowed in a pacifying manner to his irate master.

"Of course, young mistress; I know how you hate staying in holy places such as this, loathing God as you do, but please keep in mind that we have appearances to keep. We should at least act in such a way that would make them think that we truly intend to become one of them." He then straightened himself and brought a gloved palm to rest on Ciel's downy cheek, his warm brown eyes dissolving to simmering crimson. "After all, your beauty is such that it does not deserve to be hidden by the habit of any religious order."

Ciel tersely inclined his head to the side so as to remove his cheek from contact with Sebastian's hand, holding back a blush as he did so.

"Do cease the flattery, Damian; it will earn you no merit."

Sebastian withdrew his hand with an amused smile.

"Merit? The feel of your bare flesh against my palm is merit enough for me, but if that is what the young mistress wishes..."

Roland and the servant trio had paused on their chores at this small interlude, more interested on the events that transpired rather than on their work, but they compensated with briskness as soon as it was over, aided by the demonic gaze Ciel and Sebastian sent on their way.

"Speaking of beauty, don't you find it strange that we have yet to see a pretty face around these parts?" Finny cheerily asked all of a sudden. Roland dumbly blinked at his statement for a while, growing thoughtful soon after.

"Hmmm, now that you have mentioned it, the nuns we have seen so far are, to say bluntly, way below the passing mark for attractiveness."

"Maybe _that_ is the reason why they became nuns...since they can't get themselves married because of their ugliness!" Bard said with a guffaw, earning a castigating whack from Maylene.

"How rude, Bard!"

"But I'm just telling the truth!" The cook whined pitifully, rubbing his injured head that now sports a throbbing bump.

As the irate Maylene chased Bard around the room (with Finny playfully joining in the fray), Sebastian drew all his attention to his master.

"Well, how about you, young mistress? Would you care to share your thoughts regarding this bizarre situation?"

It was Ciel's turn to be contemplative.

"The expensive upholstery...the unattractive nuns...there is certainly something suspicious going on here. Do you not think so too, Damian?" He turned to face Sebastian, and, suddenly finding him missing, looked around in alarm. "Damian?"

"What do these eyes of mine see? Finally, a female of exquisite beauty!"

All eyes turned to the fleeing form of Sebastian who seemed to be pursuing something outside in the horizon. Ciel was frozen in bewilderment for a while, and then he was running after his butler.

"Wait, Damia-!"

Seeming not to hear his contractor's voice, Sebastian continued on chasing his target.

"Ah, you are literally the only rose among the thorns of this place! How you refresh my soul! Such graceful gait, such limber limbs, and that luxurious mane-!"

"Damian!" Ciel cried out in exasperation, already at the end of his short fuse, but Sebastian kept on running without paying heed to the young boy.

"My beauty, my love; please let me hold you!"

Ciel stopped in his tracks as soon as he caught a glimpse of the object of Sebastian's avid admiration, a throbbing vein of utmost irritation appearing on his brow. It was a beautiful calico cat with green eyes, preening itself in the shade cast by the cherub statue located at the centre of the convent's garden.

"Not another of your cat fetishes, Damian!"

And before Ciel could release the full extent of his wrath, the servant trio arrived at the scene, having given chase to the two of them. The three then musingly observed the all-too-familiar sight of Sebastian With A Cat, no doubt reminiscing their old times with the demon butler.

"Mr. Damian is just so similar to Mr. Sebastian, is he not?" Maylene said with nostalgia, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You said it, Maylene!" Bard added enthusiastically, giving his co-worker a comforting pat at the back.

"Mr. Sebastian..." The three chorused, and then loudly burst into tears.

"WAAAH!"

"WILL THE THREE OF YOU BE SILENT!" Ciel bellowed, putting an instant stop to the servant trio's incessant wailing. He then focused all his anger to Sebastian. "And you Damia-"

Ciel's words were halted when another cat, this time black of fur and gold of eye, chose that exact time to saunter into the garden. The young boy felt his blood boil once again as Sebastian, as was expected of him, prepared to welcome the feline into his eager arms. But what perplexed him is that Sebastian seemed to suddenly become indifferent towards it, even hostile. Sure, he had rushed towards the cat the moment he saw it, but as soon as their eyes met, his disposition seemed to have completely changed. He was now looking at it with suspicion and contempt. The cat held Sebastian's gaze for a few seconds, and then it was scampering away to whatever business it was to attend to.

Sebastian was silent for a while, and when he turned to Ciel, his expression was grave.

"Young Mistress, I believe that we have just encountered the one behind all of this..."

"So, you are implying that the black cat we saw earlier is a demon?"

The two were back in their quarters, and Ciel was watching with increasing irritation from his seat on the bed as Sebastian restlessly paced back and forth across the room. Roland and the servant trio were sent away on an errand to ensure their privacy.

"Precisely, young master." The demon said curtly, his attention obviously not on their conversation but on whatever is agitating his mind.

"Well, is it not convenient that the culprit was found so soon? Why do you not capture him, and interrogate him about Lizzy's whereabouts so as to finish our job already?" Ciel retorted with utmost impatience, and seeing that Sebastian seems to pay him no heed, suddenly exploded in an annoyed outburst. "And will you please stop pacing? You are making me feel dizzy."

"I beg your pardon, young master, but I just could not help myself." The demon butler said with sincere contrition, finally stopping his restless actions. He then shook his fist in the air, passionately (not to mention comically) exhibiting his indignation. "That foul beast! How dare he take the shape of such a lovely creature!"

"You are another of that "foul beast" you are speaking of, if I may jog your memory a little." Ciel said drily, rising from the bed with the full dignity of his noble lineage, and regarding his servant through narrowed eyes. "Do not tell me you are hesitating in our mission just because our opponent takes the form of a cat."

"Of course not, young master." Sebastian was quick to reply. "But I must admit I will have some difficulty dealing with this matter...I just could not bring myself to harm felines, as you well know."

Ciel raised a condescending eyebrow at his butler's statement.

"Are you saying that you would rather disobey my orders than hurt a cat?"

"I am afraid my answer to that is yes, young master." Sebastian replied in all seriousness, causing Ciel's blood to boil once again.

"Why you-"

Ciel raised his hand to slap Sebastian, but before it could deliver a blow to the butler's cheek, the demon had stalled it in one hand. The eyes that then regarded Ciel were like the fires of Hell itself, scarlet and scorching.

"Quite quick to strike, are you not, young master? Should I remind you who the real master is between the two of us?"

Ciel just stubbornly turned away, gritting his teeth in simmering anger.

"I know, you do not have to remind me. I am just tired of your idiotic whims."

"Is that so? Well, let me also jog your memory a little bit, young master." Sebastian said quite cheerily, his usual amiable smile once again plastered on his face. But Ciel was not fooled, for underneath that affable demeanour, he can distinctly feel the demon's annoyance with him.

"It is because of my "idiotic whims" that we are now rescuing Lady Elizabeth; it is also because of my "idiotic whims" that you are still able to take part in all of this, and lastly, it is because of my "idiotic whims" that you are very much alive and tasking to me at this very moment. If not for my "idiotic whims", you would be languishing in the pit of my stomach by now; so rather than raising a hand against me, should you not be thanking me for my graciousness?"

Ciel did not reply, and just firmly yanked his arm from Sebastian's grasp, scowling all the while. The butler just regarded him with much amusement.

"Now, now young master, there is no need for you to have that terrible expression on your face; it only serves to ruin your beauty."

Ciel, still sulking, remained mum.

Sebastian let out a huge sigh, placed both hands on the boy's shoulders, and looked directly into his eyes.

"Did you seriously think that I care more for cats than my own master? I was just teasing you, of course." He leaned closer to whisper into Ciel's ear, his hot breath alluringly fanning the young boy's neck. Ciel felt his heart beat fast and his ears turn pink in anticipation for the demon's words.

"It would go against my butler's aesthetics if I did so."

_That was it...?_

Deeply disappointed with what Sebastian said, Ciel turned his face to hide his anguish from the demon's probing gaze.

_You made me hope that you truly felt something for me..._

Sebastian, unaware of Ciel's inner turmoil, caught the boy's chin in his fingers and made him look up to him, their eyes boring into each other. By now, Ciel had his emotions under tight control, and the cobalt blue gaze he met with Sebastian's crimson red one was icy cold. Sebastian smirked, and let his fingers lightly caress Ciel's skin.

"And besides...the feel of the young master's cheek is softer than any cat's paw. Maybe, if you let me touch it often, and perhaps, the other charming parts of your body..." His eyes smouldered like burning embers as he let his hungry gaze travel from Ciel's slender body up to his beautiful face, lingering on the young boy's luscious lips. He seductively licked his own chops. "I may reconsider my priorities."

Ciel blushed scarlet despite being unaware of Sebastian's implications, and when he regained his composure, his response to Sebastian's words was a dismissive wave of his hand

"If my memory does not fail me, I believe that you are already entitled to those privileges, seeing that you _are _my butler, and the nature of your profession enables you to be in constant contact with my body."

A beguiling smirk formed on Sebastian's lips.

"But the kind of "contact" I am suggesting is very much different from my usual duties of dressing and washing you, young master. Take this, for example-" He pulled the young boy close to him- too close for comfort. Ciel once again turned red, his heart racing.

"What do you think are you doing, Seba-"

And before the young boy could finish talking, the demon's mouth descended upon his own, taking the opportunity of Ciel's parted lips to plunge his tongue inside in swift invasion. Ciel's mind was blank with shock for a while, and then he was moaning, drowning in surging pleasure. Their lips would meet, their tongues engage in love-play, a quick, starving, gulp of air, and a repeat of the erotic cycle. Ciel, in his inexperience, could only cling to Sebastian as the demon rendered him delirious with his mind-blowing assault.

_No wonder Sebastian can seduce anyone he wanted...everything is just so wild, so passionate; you would be a fool not to surrender to his charms!_

Sebastian could not seem to get enough of Ciel's sweet mouth. He was kissing him relentlessly, devouring him as a starved man would a banquet...but then again, Ciel _is_ his banquet, and Sebastian had been starving for so long...

It was a long time before Sebastian finally halted their mouths' ardent coupling, leaving a thin thread of saliva connecting them as he unlatched his lips from those of the young boy's. Ciel could only gaze dazedly at him, still flushed and trembling from their recent explosive encounter. The demon butler smiled at his master's reaction, and fondly rubbed Ciel's swollen lips with the base of his thumb.

"Ah, you are just too delicious, young master; I cannot help but keep coming back for more..."

Ciel thought his face could not get any redder, but it did on Sebastian's words.

"Seba-"

Sebastian interrupted Ciel's words by gently placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhh, let us talk later, young master."

Sebastian leaned down and nibbled Ciel's lower lip, before kissing him once again, gentler and more sensually this time. He lifted the young boy bridal-style and carried him to the bed, his mouth not once disengaging from Ciel's lips. The adolescent's eyes widened when he felt the hard mattress on his back, but all his fears were chased away by the butterfly kisses that Sebastian rained on his face. Having his fill of Ciel's beautiful countenance, the demon butler then proceeded on his descent to the young boy's body, pausing only to enticingly wet the underside of Ciel's earlobe with his tongue, inciting a throaty whimper from the earl. As he kissed his way down, Sebastian's hands were also roaming Ciel's body, unfastening, loosening and caressing all at the same time, leaving the adolescent feverish and mewling with all the delicious ministrations on his body.

"Yes, that is it; purr for me, young master, my very own cute little kitten..."

The demon butler momentarily stopped in his task of pleasuring his master, propping himself up so he can gaze with utmost satisfaction at the tantalizing image the young boy makes with his luscious lips red and swollen, his eyes heavy-lidded with desire, and his alabaster skin flushed a bright pink.

_Is this...really happening?_

Ciel look at Sebastian drowsily, which the latter reciprocated with a knowing smirk and a teasing lick at the base of his neck, spurring another strangled cry from the young boy.

_This is wrong; he does not love me, but..._

Sebastian hands proceeded on burying themselves beneath Ciel's skirts, and were then reaching inside his drawers.._._

_I could not bring myself to stop him..._

Ciel audibly gasped as he felt Sebastian's hand caressing his-

"Lady Robin! Here are the flowers you asked us to pick-" Finny cheerfully announced, suddenly bursting from the door with hands filled with various blossoms. Seeing the stunned faces of the two caught in the act, he adorably inclined his head and scratched it in confusion. "Eh, what are you two doing?"

Ciel and Sebastian instantly rose from the bed, and straightened their appearance. It was the demon butler who answered Finny's query, hiding his utmost annoyance beneath his usual smile.

"You did not see _anything_, Finny; is that clear?"

Finny looked bewildered for a while, but then he nodded brightly.

"All right, if Mr. Damian says so!"

"Finny, you fool!" Bard said brusquely, striding into the room almost right after Finny's unexpected entrance. "Don't just barge in like that! And the mood was just getting good, too..."

At Bard's statement, which revealed he was already outside the room for quite some time and was just spying on the recently concluded steamy happenings, Sebastian and Ciel turned and glared daggers at him. Maylene immediately came to the rescue of the former Phantomhive cook.

"Shh, Bard! Um...Mr. Damian, Lady Robin, please don't mind us and just continue with what you are doing. We are going now, aren't we, Lord Roland?"

"Y-Yes..." Roland stammered, still embarrassed on what he'd just witnessed.

"Well, we'll be taking our leave now, Lady Robin-"

Roland and the servant trio would have already gone out, but a curt voice made them stop in their tracks.

"Wait, Maylene; did the four of you happen to overhear our conversation just now?"

Anxiously fidgeting, Maylene vehemently shook her head.

"Y-You have nothing to worry about that, Lady Robin. We can see what you were doing through the glass window, but we can't hear a thing from the inside."

"...I see. I will excuse you for now, but if you are caught eavesdropping again, I will have Damian punish you." The smile he gave the servant trio was very sweet, but oozing with poison. "Oh, and did I ever mention that Damian's castigations are as harsh as Mr. Sebastian's? They both receive the same training, after all."

The servant trio blanched at Ciel's declaration. The young boy let himself be amused by their antics for a while, and then he was all seriousness. He loudly clapped his hands to get his audience's attention.

"Very well, since everyone is here, let us begin the mission briefing."

His eyes were piercing when he stared at his companions.

"This is what we will do..."

**XXX**

Author's Note: And so, the hunt for the next demon begins! Can anyone guess who this demon is? Its cat representation is clue enough...^-^ Ciel and Sebastian are also starting to get _really_ close...is Ciel's love about to be reciprocated, or is something else about to happen? We will all know in the next chapter...=)


	19. Chapter 19: Mathilde

Author's Note: *peeks out from behind a wall* K-Konnichiwa, minna-san...*hides again as a volley of rotten tomatoes came hurtling towards her* I-I'm very sorry for the late update! *kowtows* It's just that...I had a depressing college semester, and by depressing, let's just say I have a huge chance of being one year delayed in my course (Veterinary Medicine) , not to mention that I was also hospitalized for four days because of acute gastroenteritis...T^T and aren't these reasons enough to be sucked dry of all my creative juices? As usual, it is your support that keeps me going. In fact, whenever I am in need of inspiration, I just read your reviews and somehow get perked up. So please keep those reviews coming! You don't know how much power each of your kind words pack! They serve as the ink for my quill, the waters for my parched muse...My only wish is that you will all be patient with me, for writing can be a tough job, even though you really do love what you're writing about. Actually, the ideas are endless, overflowing even, but the real problem is giving them form, putting them in words. I know sometimes you get impatient...I know, for I, too, grows impatient whenever a fave fanfic of mine takes too long to update...But please rest assured that I will deliver, for I did promise you, didn't I? And trust me, I never break my promise=) I will take this time to thank all of you for all your support all this months, for without you, Robin and Tutor would never be what it is today. So please stick with me 'til the end, for Robin and Tutor isn't just my fan fic, it is also yours. Now, about the previous chapter...*blush* I'm glad you like it! My hard work did pay off...(let's just say I have to read a mountain of historical romance novels and stop between typing phrases in order to quell my fangirl squeals and nosebleeds =3=). But you're all worth it! Oh and another thing, I know this is late but I really would like to thank Sada-chan for the wonderful fanart she made of my "Alice Ciel"...I've intended to thank her (I assume you're a her?) in the previous chapters, but somehow it just slips off my mind. I'm very sorry! *kowtows* So here it is, minna-san http : / alwayzonsomethingluv . deviantart . com / # / d37y07r (just remove the spaces)! Quite close to how I had pictured it, I would say. Thank you very much once again, Sada-chan! Love lots! ^-^

P.S. I've made a facebook account for my writer self http : / www . facebook . com / profile . php?id = 100002398814737 (just like the one above, just remove the spaces); here we can talk about almost anything, even those that doesn't involve Kuroshitsuji. Be sure to add me as a friend! ^-^

Disclaimer: The only one who can claim ownership to the fantabulous creation of Kuroshitsuji is none other than Yana Toboso-sama! *worships*

**XXX**

**Robin and Tutor**

Chapter 19: Mathilde

Ciel cautiously peeked into the chapel, inspecting if anyone was inside. They had begun their covert operation to rescue Lizzy, and had split themselves into two groups in order to search the convent grounds more thoroughly. Ciel, Sebastian and Roland were in one group, while Bard, Maylene and Finny were in the other. Ciel's group was to investigate the church, while the servant trio's area of assignment was the dormitory-the two buildings were the least suspicious among the infrastructures of the place, and thus, the most like likely to hold secrets within their depths-or so Ciel thought at that time.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Ciel beckoned his companions to progress on their mission, but no sooner had they taken one foot inside the chapel when-

"Oh, did you also come here to pray, fellow sisters?"

Ciel jumped in surprise and abruptly turned around, coming face to face with the middle-aged nun who opened the gates for them the day before. His lips parted in a shaky smile.

"Well...yes, yes; we came here exactly just to do that."

The nun returned the gesture, albeit in a more composed manner.

"Please, call me Sister Cecilia, Sisters-" She scrutinized at each of them thoughtfully. "Anne Marie, Sabrina and Madeleine, am I correct?"

"That is quite a memory you have, Sister Cecilia." Sebastian said smoothly, the usual seductive lilt of his voice making the nun blush despite herself.

"It seems that your tongue is something to be considered, too, Sister Sabrina." Sister Cecilia said stiffly, coughing lightly in an attempt to regain her composure. "I would suggest that you try to correct your manner of speech; no nun of St. Carmel's shall be accused of trying to arouse something other than virtuous sentiments from their conversations."

Sebastian raised a sardonic brow at what Sister Cecilia just said.

"Pardon me for saying this, Sister Cecilia, but are you implying that my way of speaking produces impious responses from you? If that may be so, would you please specify these sinful emotions that I may know how to relieve you of them?"

Sister Cecilia's colour intensified with indignation at the audacity of Sebastian's queries, and after submitting once again to a fit of light coughs, haughtily turned her back towards them and swung open the chapel's heavy, double oak doors.

"We will be continuing this talk later; it would not do to keep the Lord waiting."

Ciel cringed at the indication of Sister Cecilia's words. Casting a wry glance at Sebastian, which the demon reciprocated with a barely suppressed amused grin, Ciel proceeded to the task he swore never to do again-praying.

Ciel thought it was the longest ten minutes of his life. Praying is a relaxing activity, but if done only in motions, and reluctant motions at that, the young boy found it to be quite strenuous. Add to that the very much palpable aura of amusement emanating from Sebastian, and Ciel could only do as much not to succumb to the incredible urge to have a major temper tantrum that very instant, and in a holy place at that.

"Should you not burn right this very moment?" Ciel hissed through gritted teeth at the guileless demeanour of the demon beside him. "This is a church, for crying out loud!"

Sebastian did not seem to be affected by his master's foul mood; worse, it appears to have increased his enjoyment tenfold.

"For a demon that had defeated angel, should it not only to be expected, young master?"

Ciel glared at him, but realizing the futility of the act just as quickly, resorted to venomous mutterings under his breath.

"What a pity, you do not know how much I would love to see you _blaze _right now."

"I am afraid, I am already quite aware of your unfortunate sentiment, young master." Sebastian replied pleasantly, further stoking the boy's ire. His manner than turned grave as he let his eyes survey the holy structure they were currently in. "As to address your interest on why I remained unharmed in such a consecrated building, it seemed that the holiness of this edifice is not how it used to be. To be precise, I can feel demonic energy emanating from this place, though only in traces. The mere fact that the nuns, who have considerable psychic perception due to the spirituality of their profession, could not sense the contamination signifies that this is all caused by a high-level demon who have enough power to hide his presence to those who are unlike him in being and beneath him in demonic rank."

Ciel also grew serious at what Sebastian just said.

"And as a high-ranking demon yourself, you were thus able to perceive his presence?"

The demon butler nodded in reply.

"Do you think that the demon could be that black cat we encountered yesterday?" Ciel asked thoughtfully.

A throbbing vein appeared on Sebastian's brow as he was reminded of that irritating incident.

"It could be, young master."

Ciel would have spoken more if not for Roland who directed his attention to the fact that Sister Cecilia had been staring at him disapprovingly for quite some time. Ciel smiled sheepishly in a pacifying attempt, but the nun's features remained gravely set as she finished her prayers and exited the chapel with the full dignity of her profession, beckoning the young boy to follow. Ciel sighed in acquiescence and stood up.

"Can you pinpoint the exact origins of the demonic energy?" Ciel asked under his breath so as not to be overheard by Roland.

"The demonic energy is wafting from the floorboards, so it is more than likely that it may have originated from a secret room located beneath this structure." Sebastian replied just as discreetly.

Ciel then turned to look at his servant piercingly on the eye.

"This is an order, Sebastian. I want the location of the secret room found as soon as I returned."

Unable to do his usual kneeling stance because he was seated in a pew, Sebastian just laid his right hand upon his left breast and slightly bowed his head.

"Yes, my lord."

And with that last exchange, Ciel promptly did as told and followed Sister Cecilia out of the church building.

"I believe you are aware of the reason why I called you out here, Sister Anne Marie." Sister Cecilia said curtly, folding her arms as she did do.

Ciel sighed. Sister Cecilia had confronted him as soon as he stepped out of the church, no doubt to scold him for his actions inside the chapel earlier. He curbed his rising irritation and tried to look contrite, unconsciously creating a very endearing picture made possible by his cherubic appearance.

"I am very sorry, Sister Cecilia. I promise not to do that again."

Apparently taken over by Ciel's angelic countenance, Sister Cecilia's demeanour instantly softened.

"Very well; you are young, and thus, still prone to acts of foolishness. The convent will remedy that."

_I will not stay here long enough to allow that, dear sister._

Ciel hid his sarcastic thought behind a saccharine smile, and curtseyed deeply as a sign of gratitude.

"I would really appreciate it, Sister Cecilia."

The nun returned Ciel's false smile with a true one, and marvelled at the young boy's beauty which shines through the solemnity of his garments. He had worn the traditional nun's habit; a drab raiment which consists of black and white floor-length robes, a simple cowl, and a wooden rosary. The bouncy golden curls of his wig were tucked inside the cowl; the more rebellious ones escaping to charmingly frame his face. Sister Cecilia frowned at the pretty image the young boy makes.

"There must be something that can be done to somehow subdue that beauty of yours. If word comes out that one of St. Carmel's nuns is a girl of extraordinary loveliness, we would no doubt be troubled by men trying to climb the convent's walls just to get a glimpse of you."

Tired of hearing the same praises about his looks, Ciel fought the urge to roll his eyes at the nun's statement.

"You flatter me, Sister Cecilia."

Sister Cecilia brushed away Ciel's modest reply with a dismissive flick of her hand.

"I only speak in a manner that befits my profession, Sister Anne Marie: in all honesty. Have you no inkling of the high level of your beauty? If Helen can launch a thousand ships, I can quite confidently say that you can launch a thousand more."

Wearily accepting that nothing he will say can change Sister Cecilia's soaring regard for his so-called "beauty", Ciel opted to be quiet this time. Sister Cecilia, on the other hand, used his silence as an opportunity to study him further; her features taking a concerned look at the sight of his concealed eye cleverly covered by some thick golden tresses of his wig.

"Your beauty would have been perfect if you would let both your lovely lapis lazuli eyes show. I noticed that you have kept your right eye hidden since entering the convent; could there be a grave reason for you to do such thing? I will willingly listen."

Ciel theatrically sighed and touched the eye that bears his Faustian contract with mock sorrow, creating another illusion of a girl who had been through tragedy. He bowed his head to hide a secret smile as he recalled the excuse he and Sebastian came up if such circumstances were to arise.

"I...well, my right eye that is, was terribly injured in the Great Fire of London last year. We were visiting some relatives when the incident happened…I was the only one of my family who survived, but my right eye was blinded, and the wound did not heal so nicely..."

Sister Cecilia looked at Ciel sympathetically, and then reached out in an attempt to move aside the hair obscuring his "injury".

"Poor girl, will you allow me to see it-?"

"No!" Ciel vehemently cried out, jerking away from the nun's touch in a violent manner. Seeing Sister Cecilia's shocked expression at his behaviour, the young boy hastily tried to repair the damage done to the nun's estimation of his character by once again acting the meek lady. "I mean, the scars are horrible to look at, and I would not want Sister Cecilia to change her good opinion of me..."

Sister Cecilia just stared at Ciel incredulously for a while, and then shook her head.

"A few scars will not change my opinion of you, Sister Anne Marie, but if you are that reluctant to show them to me, then I will press no further."

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief at the cessation of Sister Cecilia's interrogation.

"Thank you for your kind consideration, Sister Cecilia."

The nun curtly acknowledged Ciel's spoken gratitude, and was silent for a while.

"Will you really not reconsider becoming a nun, Sister Anne Marie? Men will mourn the loss of such a pretty lass for a potential bride."

Ciel cringed at Sister Cecilia's sudden decision to speak, and scoffed at her words in an effort to live up to his self-imposed label of being a man-hater.

"And why would I trouble myself with their sentimentalities? Pardon me for my harsh words, Sister Cecilia, but I wish to have nothing more to do with men after my harrowing experience at the brothels."

Sister Cecilia brushed off Ciel's words with a light laugh.

"You do not know what you are talking about, Sister Anne Marie. You are still barely out of childhood, so you have no idea of the intimacies shared by a man and a woman."

Ciel froze as images of such "intimacies" which he shared with Sebastian suddenly flashed in his memory: scenes of them kissing, embracing, caressing, and the impassioned episode from the day before...

Gargantuan effort was used in order for the young boy to clear his mind, and even when his thoughts were momentarily freed from its haunting recollections, his cheeks remained a heated crimson, prompting Sister Cecilia to worry about his health.

"Sister Anne Marie? Do you feel unwell? Your face has turned red."

Ciel hastily regained his composure, and turned to face the inquiring nun.

"It may be caused by the shock I felt from your words, Sister Cecilia. Nuns are supposed to uphold their virginity and lead chaste lives in the convent, are they not? Why then, are you enticing me to break away from my vows and become some man's wife? I found it quite scandalous to hear such notion coming from a senior nun like yourself."

Sister Cecilia once again laughed at Ciel's seeming naiveté.

"Scandalous, was it? Well, now that you have mentioned it, I may be capable of speaking such things because unlike most nuns in this convent, I am quite familiar with the bond of the flesh between the sexes."

The nun's declaration made Ciel look at her in disbelief.

"Bond of-for you to know such things…could it be that you had known a man, Sister Cecilia?"

Sister Cecilia's face took on a slightly affronted expression at Ciel's words.

"Do not make it appear as if I have committed the biggest crime in the century, Sister Anne Marie. Yes, I have known a man, but he was not just any man; he was my husband."

Ciel found himself once again staring dumbfounded at Sister Cecilia.

"You had a husband, Sister Cecilia?"

The nun went silent, obviously reminiscing the memories of her late husband, but they seemed to be good memories, for a gentle smile was on her face.

"Long ago, yes; a handsome enough chap with a heart as big as his-"At Ciel's scandalized expression, Sister Cecilia chuckled. "-body. He was a woodcutter silly, and they tend to become muscular because of the nature of their occupation. He died after a miscalculated swing of his axe sent a towering tree hurtling towards him instead of in the opposite direction."

Ciel fervently shook himself free from the gruesome image Sister Cecilia's narrative invoked.

"What a terrible way to die..."

Sister Cecilia sighed and looked away in melancholy.

"It was terrible indeed: he was crushed, I was devastated, and I ran to the Lord for comfort."

Ciel quelled his rising sarcasm at the mention of God, and just continued his inquiries.

"Have you no children, Sister Cecilia?"

"I had two, but they both died at infancy. I guess it is for the best, for I was beside myself with grief when my husband died, and could not have taken cared of a child, let alone two."

Unable to think of anything else to add, Ciel opted offering his condolences which Sister Cecilia accepted with a sad but nonetheless grateful smile.

"I am sorry to hear that, Sister Cecilia."

"Do not be, for it was all in the past."

They were silent for a while, but then Ciel, seeing that the situation was an excellent moment for investigation, started questioning Sister Cecilia about the convent…particularly regarding the Mother Superior.

"Sister Cecilia? I know this would seem rude for me to ask, but...the Mother Superior, what kind of person is she?"

"Mathilde?" At Ciel's confused stare, Sister Cecilia hastily corrected herself. "Oh, of course you would not know; "Mathilde Wickens" is the real name of the Mother Superior. As to why I am able to call her on first name basis…that is because we have been friends since the time I first entered the convent. In fact, she was the one who opened the gates for me."

_Mathilde?_

Ciel felt his blood boil as the name stirred an unpleasant memory of another nun from the distant past…one who was certainly not Mother Superior material!

Sister Cecilia, unaware of Ciel's sudden sour mood, continued talking.

"Mathilde is-was-a typical convent-bred girl-meek and innocent...too innocent even. Of course, she cannot help it considering her background. She told me she was left as a baby outside the convent's walls and was raised by nuns, so it was apparent that she would become a nun herself. Her upbringing made her perfect for the profession…though it certainly did nothing for her development as a woman."

Sister Cecilia shook her head with an expression between amusement and pity.

"I have mentioned that I found her very innocent, have I not? Well, innocence is nice and all, more so in a religious vocation, but too much can be quite…troublesome. Such was the case with Mathilde. Would you believe that not once had she been outside the convent's walls? No wonder she listened to my life stories as a parched man would drink his first drought of water in days. She was especially interested in the…how should I phrase this…"physical" aspect of my married life, if I recall correctly…"

"The Mother Superior?" Ciel asked in disbelief, acting shocked that the abbess would be interested in such things. Sister Cecilia of course instantly went to the abbess's defence.

"She is a woman before she is a nun after all, and even though she has committed herself to a lifetime of celibacy, that does not dispel the fact that she is a woman, and thus subject to a woman's desires…including the carnal ones."

"I see…" Ciel said in what appears to be calm acceptance, hiding the fact that his highly deductive brain has begun furiously working.

"Oh no, you have seen nothing _yet_, my dear." Sister Cecilia said mysteriously. Then, making sure that no one else was around, she bent down to whisper into the young boy's ear. "Now, now…this is just between the two of us, you hear? This talk I am having with you made me think back on all the changes I have noticed on Mathilde since then, especially when she was appointed as the Mother Superior not long ago. The convent has somehow…changed, though I cannot exactly point my finger on where or how. The best way to describe it is perhaps that the air around here has grown quite stale, uncomfortable in a way…The younger nuns are also slowly going missing, one after another, especially the fairer ones. And then recently, there was that young lady guest of ours-"

_Lizzy!_

"This young lady guest you are speaking of…was she around my age, with golden curls, emerald eyes, and introduced herself as Lady Elizabeth Middleford?"

Sister Cecilia blinked in surprise at Ciel's query, but otherwise answered promptly.

"Why yes, she did. Could it be that you know her?"

"Not personally; she was betrothed to my cousin, the Marquis of Hillcrest, but eloped with his twin brother, Lord Roland. The last I have heard was that she disappeared after Lord Roland hesitated in marrying her." Ciel replied in hasty improvisation.

"Oh the drama of the upper classes! But if Mathilde is indeed the one behind these unfavourable disappearances, then I only have myself to blame…"

As Sister Cecilia continues to castigate herself, the cogs in Ciel's mind continuously turn, putting the puzzle together. His thoughts were then temporarily interrupted by the sound of the other nun calling out to him.

"Do you not think that our conversation had lasted long enough? Your companions must be tired of waiting already."

His head roiling with the clues he had gathered, Ciel somehow was still able to curtsey in farewell.

"Well, if you will excuse me, I will be taking my leave, Sister Cecilia."

No sooner had Ciel turned away when he was once again halted by Sister Cecilia's voice.

"I will have you know that I truly enjoyed the short time I spent talking with you, Sister Anne Marie. I really do hope that we will have more of these conversations in the future."

The cryptic quality of the Sister Cecilia's message made Ciel turn to face her, but the only thing that greeted him was the gently smiling face of the nun. "Be careful."

Ciel gravely nodded in answer and slowly walked away, halting when Sister Cecilia was already nowhere in sight.

"Sebastian."

A flash of sudden darkness, and then his demonic servant was before him, his eyes blazing bright crimson.

"Yes, my lord…?"

"I think we have our culprit."

**XXX**

Author's Note: So, who do you think the culprit is? The only thing I'll say is that not all things are as they seem...=) No love drops for now, but we will never know in the future! So please stay tuned! Over and out! ^-^


End file.
